PIZZA BOY
by chriscarter661
Summary: Et voilà c'est la fin ...Une nouvelle traduction... Toujours GSR, ne vous attendez à rien d'autre de ma part
1. Pas de chance, pas de plan

Hello huys... Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction. Il s'agit cette fois de PIZZA BOY, une histoire de Fluffy-CSI et une histoire qui date de 2005. Je l'ai lu en début de semaine et elle m'a tout de suite plu, alors je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas la traduire pour mes petites compatriotes complètement nulles en anglais ??? Alors je vous préviens, c'est 40 chapitres, mais pas super long... Vous avez le premier ce soir, si ca vous plait faites moi signe, je continuerais, sinon je laisse tomber. Et je vous entend, je n'ai pas oublié Missing Scene, mais je me repete, il est beaucoup plus facile pour moi de traduire que d'imaginer... Alors à vos reviews Mesdames... et on verra où on va. Bisous...

Elle balança une autre pile de vêtements dans un des cartons qui envahissaient sa chambre et s'essuya une larme qui lui coulait sur la joue. «Putain... Merde !» Marmonna t elle.

Une autre chemise. Dans le carton. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se précipitait. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait venir l'arrêter. D'ailleurs, c'était même une chose dont elle était sure : personne ne viendrait l'arrêter. Cependant, elle avait quand même besoin de se dépêcher. Elle devait partir d'ici avant qu'elle ne s'arrête elle même.

Ca craignait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ca. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se faisait ca. Et c'était bien là le problème. Personne ne la persécutait, mais elle provoquait les gens sans le vouloir. Grissom n'aurait certainement pas dit "non" si froidement si elle ne l'avait pas prit par surprise comme ca.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ca. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de Las Vegas et elle n'avait pas besoin de toute cette merde qu'elle emballait. Peut être qu'elle ferait mieux de tout laisser dans son appartement et dire à son propriétaire de se servir en guise de paiement du dernier loyer. Elle se redressa et arrêta de bouger pour la première fois en une heure. Elle regarda le désastre autour d'elle. Tout était sans dessus dessous, tout comme sa vie.

Elle s'accroupit de nouveau pour récupérer les chaussures qui trainaient sous son lit. Son lit. Ce lit qui n'avait vu personne d'autre qu'elle depuis très longtemps. Et Grissom encore moins que les autres. Déjà qu'il bondissait à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait, elle ne le voyait pas s'approcher de son lit. D'ailleurs il ne la touchait plus du tout maintenant, même accidentellement. Avant il réussissait à lui faire un mini câlin si jamais elle en avait vraiment besoin, ou au moins une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais maintenant… plus rien.

Malgré toutes les fois où elle était allée dans son bureau avec un air misérable, pas une seule fois il ne s'était levé de sa chaise. «Ca m'ennuie.» «Allons diner.» «Vous voulez dormir avec moi ?» Rien n'y changeait. Il ne bougeait pas de sa chaise. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. La même danse depuis près de quatre ans.

Elle ne lui manquerait pas. Nick et Greg eux, oui. Peut être même Warrick et Catherine. Mais Grissom, en aucune façon. Ca ruinerait son image et l'homme avait une certaine réputation à tenir.

Ouais, une réputation en tant que patron froid et austère, un patron qui ne savait pas que ses employés étaient des créatures vivantes. Il la bipait alors qu'elle était en congé et la faisait revenir au boulot sans même s'excuser… Ce genre de patron.

Ouais, Grissom avait une réputation à tenir. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'il avait des émotions, alors il cachait bien son jeu. De temps en temps, elle avait le sentiment qu'il éprouvait quelque chose. De temps en temps, il dérapait et disait des choses presque amicales ou même avec affection «Depuis que je t'ai rencontré» «J'ai besoin de toi.» Juste assez pour qu'elle ait encore un peu d'espoir... mais ensuite, il l'ignorait.

Connard.

C'était se dire «Si je peux réussir à ce qu'il me regarde, qu'il me regarde vraiment...» qui l'avait fait tenir aussi longtemps. Mais ensuite il y avait eu l'explosion du labo. Elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. Et il l'avait rejeté. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de «ca.» «Ca» signifiant, supposait elle, cette petite chose stupide qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ca. Ok, très bien. Elle savait elle. Elle partait. Pas de chance, pas de plan. Partie. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment où, mais elle partait. Déjà dans un premier temps, demain, elle irait voir son frère. Et après, elle s'inquièterait de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Le téléphone retentit et elle se raidit immédiatement, par peur que ce ne soit lui, mais aussi avec l'espoir que ce soit lui. «Allo ?»

«Hey ma grande ! Alors comme ca tu viens me voir ?» Son frère

«Oh Jeff... Hey. Je, hm... Tu as beaucoup de place chez toi ?»

«Hm ?»

«De la place. Tu as beaucoup de place chez toi ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je peux amener de chez moi.»

«Wouah, attend Sara! Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas juste une visite ? Tu veux emménager chez moi ?»

«Pas exactement. J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner de Vegas et j'ai besoin de ta maison le temps que je me retourne.»

«C'est encore ce gars ? Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Sara Ann, et tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Tu devrais vraiment...»

Son téléphone bipa. «Attend, Jeff, j'ai une autre ligne... Allo ?»

«Sara ?»

Elle faillit faire tomber le téléphone. C'était lui. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? «Ouais ?» Aucune émotion, essaye d'être aussi froide que lui, se dit-elle.

«Hm... Salut.» Il avait l'air nerveux. Très bien, au moins ils étaient deux dans ce cas.

«Ouais.»

«Je, hm...» Sa voix s'éteignit. Oh non... «On peut parler ?»

«Non, je suis au téléphone avec mon frère.»

«Oh, hm...Sara, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien. Tu sembles un peu distraite ces derniers temps.»

«Non. Je vais bien. Ecoutez Griss, il faut que j'y aille. Je suis en train de préparer mon voyage avec Jeff.»

«Ok. Mais Sara . . .»

Sara raccrocha, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

«Jeff ?»

«Ouais.»

«Désolée, Ecoute, ne commence pas avec tes leçons. Répond juste à ma question : est ce que tu as beaucoup de places chez toi ? Pour moi ?»

Il soupira lourdement «Tu ne devrais pas t'enfuir, petite sœur, mais si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, alors je vais continuer à faire ce que je fais depuis des années : prendre soin de toi. Tu peux avoir autant de place que tu veux. Je ferais même de la place si ce n'est pas assez.»

Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes. «Merci. Tu as reçu mon mail avec les informations sur mon vol ?»

«Ouais. 16H25, demain. Je te récupère vers le carrousel des bagages.»

Elle sourit. «Bon, il faut que je finisse mes bagages. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de vêtements que j'ai dans mes placards... Pour quelqu'un qui porte toujours la même chose…»

«Ok, sœurette, je te vois demain, ok ?»

«Ok, bye.»

Sara raccrocha. Elle soupira. Jeff allait lui poser des tonnes de questions et elle allait certainement devoir lui dire la vérité. Ce n'était pas tout de la faute de Grissom. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment Las Vegas. Vraiment. La chaleur l'étouffait et elle détestait les touristes. Pas que New-York soit une ville sans touristes, mais il n'y avait pas QUE des touristes au moins.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Et bien, qu'allait elle pouvoir dire à son frère? Elle verrait ca demain, pour l'instant, elle avait encore des cartons à faire. Elle attrapa une pile de livres qu'elle déposa dans un carton marqué «New York». Sa maison était trop silencieuse. Beaucoup trop silencieuse. Il était tant de mettre un peu de musique.

Elle était en train de chantonner quand elle entendit tambouriner. Urgh… Elle détestait quand ses voisins faisaient ca. Elle baissa le son et comprit vite que le tambourinement ne venait pas de ses voisins mais de sa porte d'entrée.

Elle partit donc ouvrir. Si c'était encore le livreur de pizza qui se trompait de portes, elle allait vraiment s'énerver cette fois. Peut être qu'elle prendrait la pizza sans la payer et le ferait fuir. Elle ouvrit la porte en laissant la chaine.

«Salut.»

Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée «Grissom? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?»

«Je t'apporte une pizza. Tu avais l'air un peu stressée.»

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour ôter la chaine. «Je suis tout le temps stressé Griss. Maintenant dites moi la vérité, pourquoi êtes-vous là?»

«Pour être honnête, Sara, je suis là parce que tu semblais… mal. Et ca m'inquiète. Alors je t'ai apporté à manger. Hey… Un repas gratuit, ca ne te dis pas ?»

Elle ne sourit pas. «Je ne mange pas avec vous.»

«Hm… Pourquoi ? Tu manges souvent avec moi au travail…»

«Ce n'est pas pareil. On n'est pas au labo là. Ca me dérange que vous payez pour moi.»

Grissom sourit «C'est pourtant ce qui se passe quand on a rendez-vous…»

Elle lui claqua la porte au visage avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase et il attendit d'entendre du bruit de l'autre coté de la porte. Après quelques secondes de silence, il tenta sa chance « Sara?»

«Allez vous en !» dit-elle sans ouvrir la porte «Vous n'êtes pas marrant et je ne mange pas votre pizza.»

«Et bien… Est ce que tu veux manger quelque chose d'autre ?»

«Non, allez-vous en Grissom !»

Il secoua la tête «Je ne peux pas faire ca. Je ne pars pas tant que je ne suis pas sur que tu vas bien.»

La porte se rouvrit, sans chaine cette fois ci. «Je vais bien, d'accord? Voilà, ca fait deux fois que je vous le dis, vous êtes content? Vous savez quoi? Ne répondez pas, parce que je ne veux pas savoir.»

Grissom resta sans voix. Il était venu déterminer à se rendre compte par lui même si elle allait bien, mais il n'était pas près à la voir aussi énervée. Il essaya quand même: «Je pense à toi… Je pense à tous mes CSI.»

Ce n'était pas franchement la chose à dire et il s'en rendit vite compte au regard de Sara. Elle allait encore lui claquer la porte au nez mais il passa sa main dans l'entrebâillement et la retint. «Et si je te laissais cette pizza, ok? Je la pose par terre et quand je serai partie tu pourras la récupérer.»

Elle n'allait donc pas pouvoir se débarrasser de lui ? «Ok, très bien. Donnez la moi.» Elle lui prit la boite des mains.

Sara allait refermer la porte mais il lui attrapa le poignet. «Hey, hm… Sara… Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler, ok? Vraiment.»

Elle le regarda, étonnée. «Ouais, c'est ca. Je vous appellerais. Salut.» Elle ferma la porte pour de bon et remit la chaine en place.


	2. L'appel musical

Bon, vu le nombre impressionnant de review que j'ai reçu en une journée, je me suis dis que j'allais continuer donc...lol Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Il n'y en aura que un par soir, ca c'est sur, ca fera durer le plaisir... A moins que je n'avance vraiment vite dans mes trad et que je puisse une ou deux fois en mettre plusieurs... surtout le weekend. Voili voilou... Bonne lecture et bienvenue dans le monde de CSI-Fluffy... (elle porte bien son nom celle là...lol)

Sara détestait voyager en avion. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur des crashs, elle savait que les crashs étaient improbables, mais elle n'aimait pas les avions. Ils ne lavaient pas les couvertures et les oreillers entre deux vols. Elle se retrouvait tout le temps assise à côté d'un vieux puant qui passait son temps à «rater» l'accoudoir. Elle ne pouvait jamais allonger ses jambes et les personnes assises devant elle couchaient tout le temps leur siège presque sur ses genoux.

Elle détestait encore plus prendre l'avion quand c'était l'heure pour elle de dormir. Son vol décollait de McCarran à 7:30 du matin, ce qui signifiait l'heure à laquelle elle devait aller se coucher en principe. De plus, son siège était tout au fond de l'appareil et elle était contre un mur, elle ne pouvait donc pas coucher son siège et elle était près des toilettes.

En arrivant à Newark, dans le New Jersey, Sara était prête à tuer la première personne qui allait lui parler. Elle traversa donc plusieurs halls dans l'aéroport et finit par demander son chemin à un gardien.

En arrivant au carrousel des bagages, Sara était encore plus énervée, en plus, sa valise fut la dernière à arriver. Elle regarda autour d'elle, par peur des voleurs, elle était dans le New Jersey quand même, et tout le monde savait que le New Jersey, ca craignait. Jeff n'était pas là.

Elle marmonna son mécontentement en avançant un peu dans l'aéroport. Elle se posa contre un mur, prête à attendre son frère, prête à lui hurler dessus quand il arriverait. Son téléphone résonna.

«Putain, où est ce que tu es Jay ?»

Un toussotement «Hm… Qui est Jay, Sara ?»

Sara ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde respiration. «Grissom?»

«Hm… Oui.»

«Pourquoi est ce que vous m'appelez cette fois ?»

«Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais fait un bon voyage ? Et si tu étais bien installé… Je peux, hm… t'envoyer des trucs si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.»

Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle n'était pas seulement en vacances. Qu'est ce qu'elle devait lui dire? «Hm.. non, Griss. Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et si il me manquait quelque chose, je peux le racheter. Je suis à New York vous savez.»

«Oh.» Silence. «Alors… comment s'est passé ton vol ?»

Sara ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aurait aimé discuter un peu avec Grissom, vu qu'elle ne le pouvait pas en principe, mais elle était à l'aéroport et elle attendait désespérément son frère. Et en plus ce n'était pas franchement un lieu accueillant. «Ca c'est bien passé…. Ecoutez, Griss, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous parler mais là, j'essaye de ne pas me faire voler ma valise par la Mafia!»

Grissom ricana «Je ne pense pas que Les Soprano soient à l'aéroport, Sara. Tu attends ton frère?»

«Ouais, ok, hm… Il faut que je raccroche Grissom. Je vous parlerais plus tard.» Sans attendre de réponse, elle raccrocha et quand son téléphone resonna, elle était prête à décrocher. «Quoi?... Vous avez oublié de me dire un «Hm» de plus?»

«Wouah, tranquille, Sara. Je voulais juste savoir où tu m'attendais exactement.»

«Et bien, je t'attends devant le carrousel des bagages…» Elle regarda autour d'elle «Sortie N°2. Alors dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses par là parce que là, je vais craquer. Et je te rappelle que je sais comment me débarrasser d'un cadavre.»

Jeff rit. «O…k, sœurette. J'arrive tout de suite. Sois prête, ou je vais le dire à maman.»

«Crétin !» dit-elle en raccrochant.

Sara essayait de ne pas fermer les yeux, pendant que son frère conduisait. «Hm? Jeff?»

«Ouais, quoi ?»

«"C'est encore loin ? je suis crevée.»

«Oiseau de nuit, va. On y est presque. Cherche les pancartes pour MontClair si tu veux aider.»

«Tu ne connais pas le chemin pour chez toi ?»

«Bien sur que si. Mais ca t'occupera.»

«Je te déteste.»

«Tu n'as pas le droit de me détester, petite sœur. Je vais te donner un toit. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ca, tu as fait quoi de ton appart à Vegas? Est-ce que tu pars vraiment, vraiment? Ou est ce que c'est juste une petite escapade?...» Ils passèrent devant une pancarte MontClair «Encore dix minutes, promis.»

«Je vais m'endormir.»

«Comme tu veux, mais avant réponds à ma question.»

Elle soupira «Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore rendu mon appartement. Je me donne un mois, le temps de voir… Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à Las Vegas. J'étais déjà complètement bizarre avant d'arriver là bas mais maintenant, c'est pire.»

Il lui attrapa la main et la serra. «Tu n'es pas bizarre, Sara, tu es ma petite sœur. Je t'ai élevé comme ca, ma grande. Mais tu vas devoir tout me raconter tu sais?»

«Je sais. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je suis crevée et mon esprit fait la grève.» Elle ferma les yeux.

«Ok… Ouvre les yeux ma grande, on est arrivé.»

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu la maison de son frère. En faite, elle ne l'avait jamais vu vivre ailleurs que chez ses parents. «C'est ta maison?» Elle était complètement ébahie. C'était une très très belle maison, immense. Immense et magnifique. «Mon Dieu, Jeff, t'as payé ça combien?»

«Une fortune que tu ne pourras même jamais atteindre en travaillant avec des cadavres. Je n'arrête pas de te dire qu'il faut que tu travailles pour l'Etat. Tu pourrais gagner toi aussi une fortune et t'acheter une maison comme celle là. Mais toi et ton idéalisme…»

«La ferme ! J'adore mon travail. Enfin, quand je ne le déteste pas. Ou quand je ne déteste pas mes collègues. Mais à part ca, j'adore mon travail.»

«Bon allez, sort de cette voiture, Sara. Je ne vais quand même pas te porter.»

«Tu me laisse cette chambre en entier ?»

«Sara ! Je te laisse l'étage complet ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis célibataire et je vis dans une immense maison. Même avec le baby-foot et la table de billard, il me reste encore de la place. Alors fais comme chez toi, et si tu as besoin d'encore plus de place, pas de problème, ok?»

Elle soupira en déposant sa valise par terre «Jeff...»

Il la serra dans ses bras. «Je sais Sara. Ne dis rien. Je suis ton frère et je t'aime quoi que tu fasses ou dises. Bon, peut être que je me moquerais un peu…»

Sara renifla «Merci. Ca ne serait pas pareil si tu ne te moquais pas.»

Il la relâcha et lui tapota la tête. «Tu veux que je te réveille pour le diner?»

«Non, ca va. Je crois que je vais… dormir.» Elle regarda son frère s'éloigner, et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle était vraiment crevée mais elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'endormir. Après un moment de réflexion elle attrapa son ordinateur portable et se connecta à Internet.

Deux heures plus tard, elle relu ce qu'elle venait d'écrire en se mordant la lèvre. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment envoyer cet email à Grissom? C'était un peu trop… ouvert. La distance semblait l'aider a exprimer ses sentiments.

_Grissom, _

_Je voulais juste vous écrire pour vous dire pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous parler tout à l'heure. Avant que vous ne demandiez, je suis chez Jeff, en sécurité. Sa maison est grandiose, je crois qu'elle est plus grande que le labo…. Je pense que je me suis trompée de métier. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais mon frère et moi-même avons eu des parcours totalement différent. Vous savez ce que je fais. Jeff lui s'occupe d'écrire les discours pour des politiciens. Et vu la taille de sa maison, je me dis qu'il doit être très __très__ bien payé. J'ai un étage pour moi toute seule, vous vous rendez __compte_

_Alors… Quoi d'autre ? Et bien, le vol a été une __vraie__ catastrophe, mais vous savez que je déteste les avions. Il y avait bien un vieux puant à coté de moi et j'ai passé tout le trajet recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je vous le dis, si quelqu'un m'attrape la cuisse ou ma poitrine par accident encore une fois…. Et la gamine devant moi a passé tout le trajet allongée sur mes genoux! Je déteste les avions. J'étais prête à lui sauter dessus e__n__ lui hurlant: «Peut être que tu voudrais que je __rétrécisse__ encore plus?__» Mais comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis chez Jeff, je suis donc bien arrivée._

_Comment vont les choses au labo ? J'espère que tout se passe bien avec Greg maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour le charmer et lui faire faire tout ce que vous __voulez__. Peut être que vous pourrez le charmer vous-même maintenant que je ne suis plus là, hm?_

_Ok, peut être que c'était plus drôle dans ma tête. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour ca que je vous écris. Je vous écris pour vous dire ceci:_

_Je vous __rappelle__ que je n'ai pas donné de dates de retour. Je pense que c'est plus juste de ma part de vous avouer que je suis en train de réfléchir à mon retour. Ne paniquez pas, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin__de réfléchir. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être à ma place à Vegas. J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière là bas. Je ne sais pas… Je sais juste que je ne suis plus heureuse. Je ne peux pas trop vous expliquer pourquoi. Vous n'avez plus qu'à essayer de me comprendre._

_Je vais continuer à vous envoyer des mails (et vous pouvez dire aux autres que je leur écrirais bientôt), alors ne commencez pas à vous dire que je «fais ma Sara» encore une fois, parce que non._

_Donnez moi vite des nouvelles des autres et moi, je vous dirais à quoi ressemble ma vie au New Jersey. A bientôt._

_Amitiés_

_Sara_

Elle relu pour la troisième fois, toujours en se mâchouillant la lèvre. Est-ce que c'était trop ouvert? Trop rempli de faits? Elle savait que Grissom allait complètement paniquer en lisant ca. Elle allait devoir bien réfléchir avant de lui répondre la prochaine fois qu'il allait l'appeler. Elle ne voulait pas encore entendre un «Le labo a besoin de toi.» Que le labo est besoin d'elle ou pas, elle s'en foutait. Elle allait prendre une décision par elle-même pour une fois.

Elle appuya sur le bouton "envoyé" en espérant avoir prit la bonne décision.


	3. Le soleil vient de se lever

Le soleil. Le soleil était beaucoup trop brillant. Il fallait qu'elle dorme encore un peu où elle serait crevée pour reprendre le boulot. Elle s'enfonça donc sous ses couvertures. Elle était bien. Elle ne se rappelait pas que ses draps tout fins la tenaient aussi bien au chaud.

Elle était en train de replonger dans le sommeil quand elle entendit une voix lui dire «Allez debout la marmotte !» Elle se redressa d'un bond dans son lit : qui était entré chez elle ? Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience que c'était Jeff qui était devant elle, habillé dans son costume et prèspartir au travail. Il avait une pomme et une bouteille de jus d'oranges à la main. Elle n'était plus au Kansas, elle était dans le New Jersey. Fini Las Vegas.

«Allez, Sara, debout ! C'est le matin et tant que tu vivras chez moi, il n'est pas question que tu dormes la journée et vive la nuit. Sinon, je ne pourrais jamais t'aider à avancer.» Il la regarda et lui lança la pomme sans même la prévenir.

«Oh !» s'exclama t elle quand elle réceptionna le fruit «Pas si dur, mais pas fairplay.»

«Tu l'as attrapé, non ? Toi et tes fichus réflexes. Mange, Sara... et tiens, du jus de fruits.» Il se retint de lui lancer la bouteille et choisi plutôt de la poser sur sa table de nuit.

Sara mordit dans sa pomme et parla la bouche pleine «Tu es le gars le plus sadique de la Planète. Me réveiller à l'aube alors que je n'ai rien à faire de la journée ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que je sois debout à cette heure là ?»

«Parce que, très chère, tu viens en ville avec moi, à moins que tu ne préfères te débrouiller toute seule dans les transports en commun du New Jersey... Et je pars dans une heure. Alors debout et habille toi, ou je te laisse à la maison.»

«Ok, ok, je me lève.» Elle jeta les couvertures au pied du lit et se leva en grelotant. «Mon Dieu, mais pourquoi est ce que tu vis dans un endroit aussi froid ?»

Jeff rit «Il fait 22°C, sœurette. Alors si tu trouves qu'il fait froid maintenant, qu'est ce que tu aurais dis l'hiver dernier quand on a jamais eu plus de 0°C pendant trois semaines d'affilée.» Il leva un sourcil. «Mais bon, si t'étais un peu plus grosse, tu aurais un peu plus chaud aussi.»

«Je vis à Vegas ! Je n'ai pas franchement besoin d'avoir chaud là bas.»

«Hm Hm... C'est donc bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'es pas là pour de bon d'après ce que tu viens de dire. Tu t'es disputé avec ton petit ami c'est ca ?»

La mâchoire de Sara tomba. «Je n'ai pas de petit ami, crétin ! Et je suis là pour de bon, à moins que je ne change d'avis. Maintenant sors de là, il faut que je m'habille.»

«Ouais, ouais. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Et tu vas finir pas tout me raconter...»

«Va te faire foutre, Jeff.» lui dit-elle sans méchanceté. Elle s'attendait de toute façon à ce qu'il la force à parler. Elle le regarda quitter sa chambre. Depuis quand son frère était un adulte en costume en faite ? C'était effrayant.

Elle sorti de sa chambre quinze minutes plus tard en chemise de nuit et avec un torchon entortillé sur la tête. Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur en attendant que ses cheveux sèchent tout seul. Spam (Augmentez votre virilité, elle rit et effaça ce message). Une newsletter d'un truc dont elle avait la flemme de se désabonner. Encore des spam... un mot d'une amie de San Francisco (lu et répondu)... et un mail de Gil Grissom. Son cœur commença à s'emballer. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir ce mail. Elle savait ce qu'il contenait : tout d'abord, son étonnement qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse à Vegas (il est tellement sur de tout savoir avant tout le monde.), après une petite leçon sur combien le labo à besoin d'elle (est ce qu'elle donne vraiment l'impression de se soucier du labo ?) et enfin, quelques lignes pour exprimer son mécontentement suite à son départ. (Peut être ira t il jusqu'à lui rappeler comme elle était une merveilleuse CSI...)

Elle finit quand même par l'ouvrir bien sure et resta bien assise en le lisant.

_Sara,_

_Tout d'abord, je te remercie de m'avoir écris. J'apprécie que tu me tiennes au courant de ta vie. Je suis aussi ravi que tu sois arrivé en un seul morceau et que tu ais beaucoup de place chez ton frère. D'ailleurs, est il marié ou vit il seul ? Je dois dire que je suis jaloux qu'il ait une si grande maison. Tu sais comme la mienne est minuscule. A Vegas, un placard avec trois portes, ils appellent ca une "maison"._

(Non, pensa t elle, je ne sais pas comment est ta maison. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et pas plus d'une heure !)

_Désolé pour ton affreux vol. Je ne peux qu'imaginer comme cela a dû être désagréable d'avoir ce type à côté de toi. (Est ce que c'est du sarcasme ca, Gris ??? Nooon.) Tu aurais du lui dire que tu avais un petit ami ou quelque chose comme ca. Par contre, je n'ai aucune solution pour ton problème avec la fille de devant. En tout cas, félicitation, tu n'as pas perdu ton sang froid et tu n'as pas renversé ton assiette sur la tête de cette pauvre fille. Je n'aurais pas vraiment aimé qu'on m'appelle pour te sortir de prison._

(Comme si j'allais t'appeler, Grissom ! Tu serais sans aucun doute la dernière personne que j'appellerais dans une situation comme celle là. J'imagine déjà ce que je prendrais dans la tête pour un truc comme ca. Mais merci pour les félicitations sur mon self-control.)

_Alors comme ca, tu as échappé à la Mafia, hm ? Tant mieux pour toi. Mais tu sais le New Jersey n'est quand même pas l'Enfer. La ville où tu es (tu as dis que ton frère vivait à MontClair, c'est ca ?) est en faite, un endroit très calme. Plein de vieilles maisons avec plein d'histoire. J'ai traversé le coin une fois pendant un de mes voyages à New York. Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu allais aller à New York, j'imagine que tu voulais dire que tu allais flâner par là bas, mais pense aussi à flâner près de chez ton frère. Il y a une université pas loin avec plein de choses intéressantes pour toi..._

_Et bien... Ceci étant dit, je pense qu'il est temps que je m'attache au gros de ton mail. J'aurais préféré qu'on ne parle pas de ca, mais ce ne serait pas juste de ma part de l'ignorer._

(J'étais sur que tu aurais préféré oublier. Mon Dieu, comment vas tu pouvoir avouer avoir des émotions et les exprimer ???)

_Je suis plutôt surpris par ton manque de bonheur à Vegas. J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parle avant. Je suis sur qu'on aurait pu trouver, et qu'on peut toujours trouver d'ailleurs, quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux ici. Ce serait une vraie tragédie pour le labo si tu devais partir pour une raison aussi simple._

(Simple ???? Pardon ? Qui a dit que c'était simple ? C'est exactement la réponse que j'attendais de sa part ! Encore une raison de ne pas revenir !)

_J'espère que tu ne crois pas que je panique là, juste parce que tu m'as dis tout ca. J'aime à penser que je m'investi auprès de mes employés un peu plus que tu ne sembles le croire._

(Conneries, Grissom ! Si tu crois ca, tu es encore plus aveugle que je ne le pensais !)

_Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ou dire pour te faire changer d'avis ? Je comprends que tu ais l'air si décidé, mais honnêtement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu étais malheureuse à Vegas. Ca me rend triste de le savoir maintenant, et ca me rend encore plus triste de penser que je suis peut être un peu responsable de ce malheur. Dans ce cas, ma pizza de la dernière fois n'était pas forcement la bonne chose à faire, hein ?_

_Écris-moi vite, s'il te plait, qu'on ne perde pas le contact. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu reviennes._

_Bien à toi,_

_Gil_

Sara soupira. Elle avait quand même eu un bref instant l'espoir que son mail serait un peu différent de ce qu'elle pensait. Mais il avait dit exactement ce qu'elle était sur qu'il allait dire. «Je ne savais pas que tu étais malheureuse», «le labo a besoin de toi»... Enfin, à part la dernière partie du mail. On aurait dit que finalement, il avait quelque chose à dire. Mais non. Il s'était arrêté avant de s'enfoncer. Elle allait fermer le mail quand elle remarqua que la barre de défilement n'était pas tout en bas du mail. Elle descendit donc le curseur et trouva un autre morceau de mail.

_PS : Ok, très bien, ce que tu viens de lire est ce que je voulais écrire en premier lieu. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que je pense vraiment. Ne pars pas de Vegas, Sara, s'il te plait. Tout le monde ici tient à toi et ils seraient tous anéantis s'ils savaient que tu n'es pas heureuse en leur compagnie. Je pense parler au nom de l'équipe toute entière en et disant cela._

_J'ai besoin de te demander ca : est ce que mon comportement d'il y a quelques jours t'a influencé dans ta décision ? Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise, Sara, je voulais juste être sur que tu allais bien. Tu n'étais plus toi même depuis quelques temps mais je pense que c'était à cause de ta soudaine décision de partir... Mais je ne savais pas. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu m'en parles._

_On se connait depuis tellement longtemps, tu sais, que j'ai parfois l'impression de mieux te connaitre que les autres. Et j'ai bien l'impression que là, tu ne cherches pas juste à attirer l'attention. (Pas que ce soit ton style en principe) ou à avoir une promotion, ou une augmentation. Ni même de me faire payer tout ce que je t'ai fais subir. Ce que je comprends entre les lignes de ton mail c'est que tu as vraiment réfléchis à cette décision, et je vais la respecter._

_Ceci étant dit, je te répète encore une fois que s'il y a quoi ce soit, vraiment quoi que ce soit, que je puisse faire pour te convaincre que tu peux être heureuse à Vegas, je le ferais. Ne te renferme pas sur toi même comme tu dois vouloir le faire._

_Comment je sais ca ? Parce que si j'étais à ta place, je me serais déjà renfermé sur moi même. Alors ne sois pas comme moi, Sara._

Quelqu'un frappa lourdement à sa porte ce qui la fit sursauter juste au moment où elle était en train de lire la dernière ligne de Grissom. La voix de son frère traversa le bois : «Bon, ma grande, c'est l'heure ! Sors tes fesses de ta chambre ! Je vais être en retard au boulot!»

«Ouais, une seconde.» Elle enfila vite des vêtements et se donna un rapide coup de peigne, tout en repensant au mail de Grissom. Le PS l'avait vraiment chamboulé. Grissom avait enfin exprimé des émotions, et ca l'ennuyait vraiment. Pourquoi était-il si gentil soudain ? Alors qu'il avait passé tant d'années à être austère. Ce n'était pas lui, et il devait surement avoir une arrière pensé quand il lui avait écris tout ca.

Peut être qu'il avait raison, il la connaissait bien. Mais elle le connaissait autant qu'il ne la connaissait, et elle savait à cet instant, qu'il voulait quelque chose d'elle. Mais quoi ?


	4. Je suis une fille du New Jersey

_Chapitre 4 : Encores des mails... Bonne lecture (je suis pas bavarde en ce moment, désolée...)_

Sara regarda l'heure et jeta son sac sur son lit en grognant. Il était 19H et ils venaient juste de rentrer. New York était beaucoup … trop, plus … qu'elle ne le pensait, et pas forcement dans un sens positif. Elle se demandait comment Jeff faisait pour traverser ces rues si froides avec ces gens si froids.

En Californie, à Boston et à Las Vegas où elle avait vécu ces dernières années, elle avait toujours trouvé des visages souriants, des personnes qui vous tenaient la porte quand vous entriez quelque part, ou qui vous donnaient votre direction quand vous étiez perdu, mais à New York, rien de tout ca. Elle s'était faite renversée au moins dix fois et Jeff avait ri quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi les gens agissaient ainsi. Le coup final fut quand il lui dit qu'elle marchait beaucoup trop lentement pour vivre ici.

Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas trouver un boulot par là finalement, mais elle oublia vite cette idée. Elle n'allait quand même pas avoir peur de la grande ville quand même. Sara n'était pas une trouillarde et elle s'adaptait très bien à toutes les situations. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur sur cette pensée positive.

Elle n'était pas timide et faible, non… mais elle avait quand même une certaine appréhension quant à la réponse qu'elle devait faire à Grissom. Elle hésita un long moment avant d'ouvrir ses mails. Elle pouvait toujours vérifier si elle avait de nouveaux mails, elle n'était pas obligé de répondre à Grissom. Elle n'avait pas à lui répondre d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui répondrait aussi rapidement? Elle n'avait aucune raison de se précipiter.

Aucune raison. Juste parce qu'il semblait y avoir une certain ambigüité dans ses propos… Juste parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre…

En soupirant, elle essaya d'oublier le mail de Grissom et vérifia ses mails. Encore des spam (qui avait vendu son adresse mail comme ca? Si elle savait qui avait ca, elle les inscrirait sur un site porno ou un truc comme ca), une autre newsletter et… Oh! Un mail de Greg et un de Nick. Elle double cliqua sur celui de Greg.

_Hey, salut Sara !_

_Comment va au NJ ? Au labo c'est cool, en gros, m__ême si ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi. Grissom est derrière moi tout le temps mais c'est normal. Je te jure qu'un de ses jours je vais réussir à lui répondre avant même qu'il ne pose sa question. Il saura plus quoi dire après ca. Mais bon, ca suffit sur Vegas, tu connais très bien tout ca._

_Alors__ raconte moi comment ca se passe__ sur la cote Est ! __Où est ce que tu es en faite? __Dis-moi__ que tu ne __reviendras__ pas transformé en mutante nucléaire? __Bien que finalement…. Ca serait super cool d'avoir des supers pouvoirs non? __Genre la télépathie ou une vision à rayon X. Hm… Enfin…Qu'est ce que je disais ? __Ah oui, comment se passe tes vacances? Tu vas me ramener un souvenir? __Quelque __chose__ de très New __Jerseyien__. Un tee-shirt ca m'ira… un tee-shirt avec une femme avec une coupe afro, ok ?_

_Ok, ca suffit. Désolé. __Je ne sais__ jamais quoi écrire dans les mails, alors je vais faire les potins du labo. __Je t'ai dis que tout allait bien au labo, mais en faite, c'est vraiment trop __bizarre__ sans toi. __Nick et moi on s'ennuie, y'a personne à embêter. __Ca ne marche__ pas pareil avec Catherine.) __Et__ Nick se sent vraiment tout seul sans toi. __Pauvre gars. Je dis ca, mais je suis aussi malheureux que lui. Catherine aussi se sent mal, enfin je crois… mais ca doit être parce qu'elle se retrouve seule, comme fille. Tu sais à quel point elle aime être le centre de l'univers en principe, mais là__, elle n'a plus l'habitude, bah oui, tout le monde est __folllllement__ amoureux de toi. __Elle passe son temps caché.__. avec Warrick. __Je te jure, ils passent tout leur temps ensemble. Bon, __ils ne veulent__ pas l'avouer mais je suis sure qu'il se pass__e__ quelque chose entre eux._

_Bon, ce__lui__ qui est vraiment bizarre, c'est__ Grissom. __Non, attend… En faite, il est encore plus __bizarre__ que d'habitude. __Il allait plutôt bien les premiers jours. Il était plutôt normal tu sais, on av__ait l'impression __qu'il n'avait__ même pas remarqué qu'une de ses employés était en vacances. Mais la nuit dernière, il a semblé un peu distrait. Il a oublié de me crier dessus deux fois, Sara. Il est en train de perdre la tête! Ok, je sais, tu veux plus de détail, pour rire avec nous…_

_Alors, comment décrire tout ca ? __Ok, alors il est arrivé hier au soir avec un dossier sous le bras mais on ne sait pas ce que c'est, et après il a disparu on ne sait où, certainement dans son bureau. Cath ne l'a pas vu dans son bureau pourtant (je parle du dossier là.) Ensuite __Griss__ a envoyé Cath, Warrick et Nick tous ensemble sur une affaire. Lui il a travaillé solo sur une autre affaire. Et après (et là je tiens ca de Brass) il a __parlé__ tout seul. Mais pas comme il pourrait le faire en murmurant des trucs, non. Brass a cru entendre les mots pizza et un truc sur quelqu'un qui aurait déménagé. Peut être qu'il veut déménager et devenir livreur de pizza_

_Et il a oublié de me crier dessus comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et Cath l'a vu fixé son ordinateur pendant près d'une demi heure, sans bouger._

_Alors __je ne sais__ pas ce qui lui arrive, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé savoir. __Tu sais que sans toi on ne peut pas survivre? Reviens vite ma chérie!_

_Greg_

Intéressant… Très intéressant. Alors Grissom avait donc passé sa nuit à penser à elle, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui écrire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas, mais au moins c'état un signe. Peut être que Nick allait lui en dire plus. Elle ferma le mail de Greg et ouvrit celui de Nick.

_Hey toi ! Quand est ce que tu reviens, Sara ? __Tout le monde est perdu sans toi__, on a tellement l'habitude de t'avoir tout le temps dans le coin. J'ai l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension._

_Hm…Tu nous manque__ vraiment. __Cath et Warrick ont profité d'un instant de reprise d'air pour dire que tu leur manque __à__ eux aussi. Cath pense que c'est plutôt cool de redevenir la seule femme du labo, mais Warrick lui a dit un truc genre « Ouais, mais ca faisait une plus grande harmonie d'avoir une __blonde et une brune.» Ca l'a f__a__i__t rire, alors t'inquiète pas, Warrick n'en a pas prit plein la tête. Mais il __a__ raison, on a l'impression d'être en déséquilibre sans toi._

_Greg parcours tout les couloirs du labo en __chouinant__ parce que tu lui manques trop. __A l'entendre c'est la fin du monde. «C'est pas pareil sans elle… __Je ne__peux__ pas y aller sans Sara…» Il va vraiment falloir __faire __quelque chose pour lui, Sara. Il est __complètement__ amoureux de toi, et __D__avid aussi. Enfin, je sais que tu as dit à David que tu n'étais pas __intéressé__ mais je crois que tout les deux ont créé un fan__club pour toi. Enfin, ils sont __marrants__. Et comme j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'amusant en ce moment, vu que tu n'es pas là…_

_Bon, maintenant la partie la plus __intéressante__ de ce mail : Grissom. __E__t__ ne commence pas à me dire que vous n'êtes pas attiré l'un par l'autre, on sait tous ce qui ce passe entre vous (enfin, à part lui peut être.) Bref, il est un peu __bizarre__ en ce moment. Il nous parle à peine (ca __ce n'est__ pas très __bizarre__ en faite) et puis il y a ce dossier mystérieux __qu'il n'a__ pas voulu qu'on voit. (Tu lui as envoyé une lettre d'amour ou un truc comme ca?) Et le pire: il est tout doux. __Il n'a__ pas __crié__ sur Greg une seule fois!_

_C'__est comme si il croyait que tu t__'__é__tais enfuis de Vegas, et qu'il essayait de nous protéger. __C'est vraiment effrayant quand Grissom commence à être un superviseur tout __mielleux__. Il m'a demandé, et j'ai bien dit demandé, d'__analyser__ des empreintes. Pour une fois ce n'était pas un ordre mais une demande._

_Non mais franchement. Il a travaillé tout seul sur une affaire hier au soir. __On est tous en train de se demander __s'il__ ne veut pas prendre sa retraite ou u__n__ truc comme ca. Alors soit ton départ en vacances lui a rendu sa confiance en lui, soit il voulait passer la __n__uit tout seul pour pouvoir penser à toi tranquillement. Je parie sur la seconde solution._

_Alors… __Quand__ est ce que tu rentres ? Personne n'a l'air de savoir par ici. __Et comment est le New Jersey? __Ce n'est__ pas franchement un endroit où j'aimerais aller pour mes vacances, t'es vraiment __bizarre__ toi. __Qu__'est ce qu'il y a à faire dans le New Jersey en faite ? __Enfin, je suis sure que tu as tes raisons (et si tu n'as pas compris, j'__aimerais__ vraiment les savoir ces raisons.) mais bon, tu me tiens au courant hein? Moi je suis coincé ici alors au moins, j'aimerais savoir si tu t'amuses._

_Bon allez j'y vais. Je suis crevé, je vais __bientôt__ m'__écrouler__ sur mon clavier. __Écris-moi__ vite et je te répondrais aussi vite._

_Nick(y)_

Sara ne savait plus quoi faire de ses émotions. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir annoncé son départ à personne. Et elle était fascinée par la réaction de Grissom. Pourquoi agissait il aussi étrangement?

Elle se retourna dans son lit en soupirant et commença à analyser la réaction de Grissom. Alors son mail l'avait dérangé? Ca c'était assez claire. Et qu'est ce qu'il avait dans ce dossier ? Est ce qu'il avait commencé à monter un dossier contre elle, ou alors est qu'il commençait à lui écrire des lettres de recommandations pour le cas où elle décéderait de rester dans le New Jersey ? Peut être qu'il avait imprimé son mail afin de pouvoir le disséquer pendant son temps libre?

La dernière option semblait la plus promettant. Grissom avait certainement dû passer un temps fou à lire chaque ligne de son mail. Et ca avait surement dû l'ennuyé au plus haut point de devoir lui répondre, vu qu'il avait dû tout de suite comprendre qu'il serait obligé de dévoiler un peu ses sentiments. Il avait dû énormément réfléchir à sa réponse et composer une stratégie pour s'excuser. Peut être que son excuse (si elle pouvait appeler ca comme ca) était sa stratégie… Peut être qu'il jouait encore avec ses émotions. Il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui écrire en retour ? Il avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour la faire changer d'avis, mais Sara ne voyait pas quoi… enfin, à part «Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai tord de t'avoir traité aussi mal, mais je suis complètement fou de toi.»

Mais elle doutait sincèrement qu'il ne marque quelque chose comme ca dans son prochain mail…


	5. Pour dire la vérité

_J'adore cette histoire alors j'aimerais bien vous envoyer tout les chapitres d'un coup mais c'est pas possible... Par contre, si j'avance bien, j'essayerais d'en mettre deux par jour comme pour CITA, mais c'est pas gagné... comme ca j'aurais finie pour Noel peut etre... et comme ca je profietrais de mes vacances - enfin - pour avancer sur Missing Scene - enfin - et peut etre ecrire une ou deux one shot de mon cru... A voir... Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews... Et lisez les fics de Nanou et Manateia si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait ! Bisous..._

«Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester cacher là toute ta vie, Sara, j'espère que tu en as conscience?»

«Jeff, tu as dis que je pouvais rester autant que je voulais !»

«Et je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu ne peux pas rester. Je te dis que tu ne peux pas rester cacher là. Ca fait cinq jours maintenant que tu es arrivée et tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de te morfondre dans la maison. Si tu veux rester, il va falloir que tu te cherches un boulot, ma grande, et commencer à me faire voir que tu veux vraiment reprendre ta vie en main et arrêter de faire l'éponge!»

«Pardon ? Faire l'éponge ?»

«Oui, tu squattes là, sans rien faire…»

«Ecoute, si tu ne veux plus de moi dans le coin, dis le, et je m'en vais. Je peux me trouver un logement, je n'ai pas besoin de toi!»

Jeff posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour l'empêcher de partir. «Hey, hey! Attend un peu. Bien sur que je veux que tu restes. Ca fait deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et il n'est pas question que ma petite sœur aille à l'hôtel alors que j'ai autant de place chez moi.»

«Alors pourquoi est ce que tu me dis tout ca ?» Sara secoua la tête et repoussa son frère. «Je ne te suis pas, là!»

Il la poussa hors de la cuisine «Allez, je vais te faire un café et on va s'asseoir pour discuter de tout ca.» Il prépara le café et s'installa avec Sara, face à elle. «Ok, reprenons tout ca. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux. D'ailleurs, je veux que tu reste ici.»

«Alors pourquoi…»

«MAIS, ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que tu utilises ma maison pour te cacher juste parce que tu ne veux pas retourner à Vegas. Il faut que tu affrontes ce que tu fuis là. Ok?»

Elle acquiesça. «Ouais, je comprends. Mais je ne me cache pas, comme tu dis. Je… réfléchis.»

«Tu réfléchis à quoi, Sara ? A chaque fois que je te demande ce qui se passe, tu me repousses. Je pense qu'il est temps maintenant que tu me racontes pourquoi tu es là déjà, que je puisse mieux comprendre.Alors vas-y, crache le morceau ma grande.»

«Une seconde.» Elle attrapa un paquet de M&Ms et en avala plusieurs à la fois. Elle soupira. «Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? Tu vas te moquer de moi.»

«Je ne vais pas moquer de toi. Je te promets, je veux juste savoir ce qui t'arrive pour pouvoir t'aider.»

«Ok.» Elle prit une autre poignée de bonbons et commença à parler «Alors il y a ce gars, Grissom…»

«Le vieux ? J'en étais sure !»

«Tu veux bien te taire ? Si tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive, laisse moi parler et garde tes commentaires pour toi… Comme je te le disais, il y a ce gars, Grissom que je connais depuis super longtemps, depuis que j'ai quitté l'Université. C'est pour lui que je suis allé à Vegas. Il m'a appelé parce qu'il avait un problème et, comme je m'ennuyais à San Francisco de toute façon… alors je suis partie à Vegas.» Elle regarda son frère fixement. «Oui, je sais que tu sais déjà tout ca. Mais il faut bien que je commence mon histoire par le début, non? Alors écoute.»

«Alors je suis allée à Las Vegas. Ca faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas vu, et ca me faisait plaisir de retrouver un ami. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à San Francisco, quand on s'est rencontré. Et j'avais le béguin pour lui, tu vois, genre l'élève qui tombe amoureuse de son prof.»

«Alors j'ai décidé de rester à Vegas. C'était quand même le meilleur labo du pays et les gens étaient assez sympas, à part le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi dans le coin. Mais bon, il y avait Grissom. Le problème c'est que plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus je devenais folle de lui. Et quand je dis folle, c'est carrément folle de lui. A un point que je ne voyais même plus les autres mecs. Il n'y a que lui.»

Jeff la coupa avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler «Alors tout ca, c'est bien à cause de lui ? Je te l'ai déjà demandé et tu m'as dis non, menteuse! Ok... Alors tu as le béguin pour ton vieux prof? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu le fuis comme ca?»

Elle soupira «Ok… J'étais donc en train de te dire que plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus je devenais folle de lui. Mais plus je restais au labo, et plus il me fuyait. J'ai failli démissionner il y a un an et demi. Je voulais aller travailler pour le FBI… mais il m'a envoyé une plante et je suis restée. Et ensuite il a été plutôt sympa avec moi, comme si tout était redevenu normal.»

«Mais ca n'a jamais été normal en faite, puisque tu es là?»

«Voilà… C'était plus si cool que ca entre nous. Les choses sont devenues de plus en plus dur entre nous. Un jour il était super et agissait comme si j'avais de l'importance pour lui et le lendemain il ne me regardait même pas. Tu comprends à quel point c'était frustrant? Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied dansé avec lui. Je ne savais jamais si j'allais être heureuse ou malheureuse.»

«J'étais déjà au bord du précipice quand le labo a explosé et là, c'est vraiment devenu l'Enfer. J'ai eu quelques coupures mais Greg, c'est le techniciens ADN du labo, il a été gravement blessé. Et j'étais là, dehors, à moitié sonné et à regarder les ambulanciers s'occuper de Greg quand Grissom est arrivé. Et il m'a posé pleins de questions pour savoir comment j'allais.»

«Je lui ai dis que tout allait bien et il m'a prit la main pour voir ma blessure. Et il a dit «Ce n'est pas très beau, mon cœur.» Il m'a appelé mon cœur, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et il est parti.»

Jeff attrapa la main de sa sœur pour voir la cicatrice «C'était profond ?»

«Pas tant que ca… J'ai eu quelques points, mais c'est tout.» Elle reprit possession de sa main et reprit des M&Ms.

«Ok, alors, il m'a appelé mon Cœur et il est parti. Alors le lendemain, après le boulot, j'ai décidé que j'en avais marre de cette danse. Alors je suis allé le voir dans son bureau, et je lui ai demandé de venir dîner avec moi. Il allait soit me dire oui, soit non, mais au moins, après ca, je saurais où on en était.»

«Je pense savoir sa réponse… Il a dit non? »

«Ouais, il a dit non… et après il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de _ca_.»

«Ca ?»

«Je pense qu'il voulait parler de mon béguin pour lui. Ou quelque chose comme ca, il ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ai quand même insisté pour être sur et comme il était sur, je lui ai dit que le temps qu'il se décide, je serais passé à autre chose. Je n'étais pas très rationnelle à ce moment là. Et de toute façon, il ne m'a pas répondu. Il ne répond jamais quand il faut qu'il exprimer ses sentiments. Alors je suis partie.»

«Quand je suis rentrée à la maison ce matin là, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que si j'étais à Vegas c'était pour lui, et il me donnait de plus en plus de raison de ne pas rester. Alors j'y ai réfléchis un peu plus et comme rien ne s'améliorait, j'ai décidé que c'était ridicule de rester. Alors je t'ai appelé.»

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment «Et ?» finit par dire Jeff.

«Quoi et ? C'est tout.»

«Ce n'est pas tout Sara Ann. Il s'est passé autre chose entre le moment où tu m'as appelé et le moment où tu es arrivée. Quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.»

«C'est pourtant tout.»

«Non.»

«Si.»

«Non !» Réalisant qu'ils se disputaient comme deux enfants, Jeff s'arrêta. «Si tu ne me racontes pas la suite, je ne te nourris plus et j'enlève ton accès à Internet dans ta chambre!»

«Oh ! Salaud !»

«Oui, c'est moi ! Maintenant crache le morceau !»

Elle soupira. «Ok. Le jour où je t'ai appelé, c'était lui qui était sur l'autre ligne. Il voulait savoir ce que j'avais. Il me trouvait bizarre depuis quelque temps, et il voulait qu'on discute. Je lui ai un peu raccroché au nez. Mais après avoir raccroché avec toi, il a frappé à ma porte. Il était là, devant chez moi, avec une pizza. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était là, il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, que j'avais l'air stressée alors qu'il m'amenait une pizza.»

«Hm, Sara ? Et tu me dis que ce gars te connait bien ? Il n'a pas vu avant que tu étais stressé ?»

«C'est ce que je lui ai dis. Il voulait absolument manger avec moi, mais moi non. Je ne veux rien venant de lui. Mais c'est là qu'il m'a sorti le truc le plus dingue, genre que c'était sa façon à lui de me demander de sortir avec lui un soir… pour diner.»

«Et tu ne l'as pas frappé?»

«Ouais, je me suis retenue. J'ai claqué la porte et je lui ai demandé de partir. Mais il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait être sur que j'allais bien. Alors j'ai prit la pizza et il est parti.»

«C'est tout ?»

«Pas vraiment. On s'envoie des mails depuis que je suis ici. Enfin, on s'en envoyait. Je n'ai pas encore répondu à son dernier parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne reviendrais pas à Vegas, il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour me faire changer d'avis. Et je ne sais pas quoi répondre… Alors je ne réponds pas… pour le moment.»


	6. Parler pour ne rien dire

_Plein d'échanges Gil - Sara !!!! Youpi !!! Bonne lecture..._

_Grissom_, Sara tapait doucement.

_Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à __votre__ mail. Les choses sont un peu mouvementé__e__s en ce moment parce que je fais le tour des labo__s__ de criminologie pour __trouver__ un boulot. __Vous savez__ que même si New York est une grande ville, les labos __du coin__ n'ont pas __l'air excellent_

(C'est bien Sara. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais mentir aussi bien.)

_Enfin, pas qu'ils soient complètement __nuls__, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, que ce soit pour la police ou les labos. Ils n'ont pas l'air très joyeux dans le coin. Je me suis promenée dans les couloirs de certains labos pendant des heures sans que personne ne me demande ce que je faisais là. Personne ne m'a proposé de faire un tour des labos. J'espère que si quelqu'un comme moi venait à Vegas pour une visite, quelqu'un s'occuperait de ce visiteur._

_Mais bon, c'est ma première impression. Sinon, j'aime beaucoup New York. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est le côté très personnel des new yorkais. __Personne__ ne te tient la porte ou te demande c__e que tu cherches. Mon frère dit__ que croiser le regard de quelqu'un ici n'est pas bien du tout. On a l'impression que les gens vont se jeter sur nous quand on les regarde trop._

_Enfin c'est un peu hors sujet tout ca. Bref… J'ai quand même trouvé quelques pistes pour des boulots, mais je continue de regarder autour de__moi. Il y a pas mal de labo__s__ dans le New Jersey, vers Newark ou Paterson. Enfin Newark ca me fait un peu peur, mais Paterson…__ D'__après ce que j'ai vu, ca n'a pas l'air trop effrayant et de toute __façon__ je sais prendre __soin__ de moi._

_Donc comme je disais les choses sont un peu __mouvementées__ en ce moment. Jeff m'emmène au travail avec lui de temps en temps, et ces meetings politiques c'est vraiment impressionnant.__ Parfois ils doivent parler en toute __discrétion__, alors je vais faire un tour. Son bureau est dans une zone assez tranquille alors je peux me promener dans les rues sans problème. Ils ont un service de livraison au __Macdonald__ du centre ville. __Vous vous rendez__ compte? Sinon je __prends__ souvent le __métro__ pour aller à New York. Je pensais que les choses ici étaient un peu comme à Los Angeles, mais pas du tout. Je n'ai encore vu aucun règlement de compte._

_Bon__.. Comment ca va au labo ? J'ai eu des nouvelles de Greg et Nick à qui je manque visiblement. En faite, Greg m'a même dit qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans moi et que Catherine ne riait pas à ses blagues. Nick m'a dit que Catherine et Warrick avaient remarqué mon absence… mais il semblait préoccupé. Je pense que ca doit leur faire __bizarre__ de ne pas me voir._

_Oh, et par pure curiosité… Qu'est ce que __vous aviez__ dans __votre__ dossier la semaine dernière? Greg et Nick m'ont tout les deux parlé d'un mystérieux dossier. Ils m'aimeraient encore plus si je pouvais leur dire de quoi il s'agissait._

_Sara_

_De__: Gil Grissom _

_Date: Saturday, July 26th, 2003 9:42 A.M._

_A__: Sara _

_Sujet : __Merci_

_Sara,_

_Je ne suis pas surprise par le manqu__e__ d'enthousiasme des labo__s __de New York. C'est nous __les numéros__ deux des __labos__ après tout, et à New York ce ne sont certainement pas les premiers.__ Mais bon je pense que tu t'habitueras. Les labos du New Jersey sont certainement __mieux__ que les new yorkais, mais je suis sur que tu sais que si tu veux aller dans un bon labo, il faudra que tu ailles dans le Connecticut.__ Même si je sais que mon opinion ne doit pas avoir un grand impact sur ta décision, je ne pense pas que tu aimeras travailler à New York, dans le New Jersey ou dans le Connecticut. Ce ne serait pas toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_En lisant le reste de ton mail, je me suis rendu compte que je ne connais personne qui __tourne__ autant__ autour d'un sujet sans jamais l'aborder. Tu as totalement ignoré le sujet principal d__e__ mon mail précédent, et je __trouve__ ca plutôt frustrant. J'aimerais juste que tu me répondes que je sache ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire._

_Grissom_

_PS : Je n'arrive pas à croire que Nick et Greg te racontent ce que je fais. Et non, je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il y avait dans mon dossier et je vais aller les tuer tout les deux pour t'avoir __raconté__ ca. Ca n'avait rien à faire avec eux, et d'ailleurs rien à faire avec toi non plus._

_De__: Sara __Sidle_

_Date : Saturday, July 26th, 2003 10:38 A.M._

_A__: Grissom _

_Et bien c'est __plutôt__ gonflé de __votre__ part. Vous avez complètement ignoré mon mail et vous êtes resté obnubilé par votre stupide question d'il y a deux semaines. Vous avez un doctorat, Grissom, vous auriez pu arriver à une conclusion par vous-même. La réponse était dans mon mail._

_Je cherche toujours un boulot mais je ne sais pas encore où. Ca ne répond pas à votre question? Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. Je ne sais pas si je rentre à Vegas ou non et je compte bien prendre cette décision par moi-même. Ma décision, Grissom. Pas celle de quelqu'un qui me supplierait de revenir tout ca pour retrouver notre __statu__ quo. Pas de plantes cette fois, Grissom, parce que ca ne marchera pas._

_Je sais que vous vouliez bien faire en me demandant si vous pouviez faire quoi ce soit pour me faire changer d'avis, mais c'était une question stupide. Je ne veux pas vous paraitre vicieuse mais vous pensez vraiment que je vais changer d'avis juste en me promettant que les choses changeront au labo? J'ai bien appris ma leçon, Gris, et vous devez le savoir. Vous êtes le sujet principal de ma désillusion._

_Je ne veux pas que vous preniez mes propos de travers. Je sais que vous êtes qui vous êtes et que vous ne __changerez__ pas. Les plantes, c'est mignon, mais ca ne __résout__ pas les problèmes et ca ne répare pas les __dégâts__. Je ne suis pas fataliste, n'allez pas croire que vous avez ruiné ma vie ou autre (c'est très mélodramatique), mais comprenez que je suis sur de moi. Je ne vous fais pas confiance quand il s'agit de vos promesses nous concernant, bien que __j'aimerais__ vous faire confiance._

_Voilà… C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur ce sujet. J'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Sara_

_PS : Ne vous avisez pas d'être en colère contre Nick ou Greg, Grissom. Vous ne pensiez pas pouvoir agir tout __bizarrement__ et ne pas avoir de répercussions? Faites __attention__ à ce que vous faites, où vous finirez tout seul dans votre labo._

_De__: Gil Grissom _

_Date: Tuesday, July 29th, 2003 8:03 P.M._

_A__: Sara _

_Sujet : __Re:__Re: __Merci_

_Très bien Sara, j'avoue que je suis assez surpris. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ton profond dégout pour notre relation. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour perdre ta confiance comme ca, mais j'__espère__ que tu accepteras mes excuses pour quoi que j'ai pu dire ou faire. Je me considère comme un homme honorable, et quand je fais une promesse, je fais tout mon possible pour les teni__r. Alors je compte bien tenir toutes les promesses que je te fais maintenant ou que je te ferais à l'avenir. Il est vrai que parfois je ne peux pas tout __contrôler__, mais je ne veux pas et je ne le ferais jamais, briser une de mes promesses. Que ce soit pour toi ou un de mes CSI._

_Grissom _

_De__: Sara __Sidle_

_Date : Wednesday, July 30th, 2003 12:45 P.M._

_A__: Grissom _

_Sujet : ridicule_

_S'il te plait, __dis moi__ que ton dernier mail n'était pas __censé__ me faire sentir mieux ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est vraiment pathétique de ta part et tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'envoyer des mails comme ca._

_Sara_

_PS : Désolée pour ce tutoiement. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu pour Greg et Nick. Tu n'as pas intérêt à leur causer des problèmes._

_PPS : Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais dégouté et surtout je ne pense pas qu'on ai__t__ une relation._

_PPPS : Et, je suis ravie que tu me considère enfin comme une de tes CSI, je me sens vachement mieux maintenant._

_De__: Gil Grissom _

_Date: __Wednesday__, July 30th, 2003 5:22 P.M._

_A__: Sara _

_Sujet__: Je suis d'accord c'est ridicule_

_Sara,_

_Ok, un de nous deux doit se calmer et je me dévoue. Je ne voulais pas que mon mail précédent te semble aussi troublant. J'essayais juste de te faire comprendre que quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens. Mais je suppose que mon mail était un peu sec. J'__espère__ que tu me crois quand je te dis que je n'essayais pas de te convaincre de quoi que ce soit._

_Je dois admettre que ta réponse était assez __agressive__, j'ai donc répondu à mon tour de la même manière. Je m'excuse pour ca, et j'ai fais tout mon possible pour retrouver un __pouls__ régulier, alors je vais de nouveau essayer de répondre à ton mail._

_La raison de ma question du premier mail est que j'__espérais__ vraiment pouvoir te faire changer d'avis. Ce que je __j'__ai __écris__ dans mon PS, je le pensais vraiment: je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles de Vegas, c'est pour ca que je voulais tant une réponse._

_Mais bon, je crois que je l'ai maintenant__, et c'est plutôt déprimant de penser qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire et que j'ai réussis, sans le vouloir, à perdre ta confiance. La confiance est impérative dans un boulot comme le notre, et __s'il__ n'y a plus de confiances entre des CSI, le boulot devient difficile et dangereux. J'__espère__ vraiment retrouver ta confiance._

_Avant que tu ne me sautes à la gorge, tu remarqueras que ce n'est pas la même question cette fois. Peu importe la décision que tu prendras, je serais blessé si j'avais perdu ta confiance. Si tu pouvais me dire ce que j'ai fait pour ca, j'__essayerai__ de remédier à tout ca. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour retrouver cette confiance._

_De toute __façon__, Sara, si on se revoit un jour, je te promets de t'apporter une pizza et cette fois je ne partirais pas._

_Grissom_

_PS : je suis ravi pour le tutoiement._

_PPS: Avant que j'oublie, et que tu __ne __m'en reparles, je n'ai pas puni Greg et Nick pour __leurs potins__, mais je leur ai fait comprendre que mes affaires ne regardaient que moi._

_PPPS : Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas dégouté. Quand je disais «relation», je parlais d'une relation entre personne, comme n'importe quelle autre relation, mais je n'essaye pas de sous estimer quoi que ce soit._


	7. Entre deux murs

_Bon allez, et un chapitre un... J'ai dit a Nanou que pour l'instant je continuais au rythme de un chapitre par jour mais quand on s'approchera de Noel, j'en metterais plus.. Je veux avoir publié les 40 chapitres pour le 21 décembre... Voilà ! Bonne lecture.. Et encore des mails... C'est beau les mails non ???_

«Alors comme vous pouvez le voir» dit le jeune home en désignant une machine devant eux «nous avons des installations modernes ici, avec une équipe technique efficace.» Elle regarda un spectrographe qui devait bien dater d'il y a dix ans.

Sara acquiesça en souriant à son guide Des installations modernes ? On dirait du matériel pour une école.

«Oui, très impressionnant.» Dit-elle tout fort, ne voulant pas contredire son guide. «Alors… quelles sont vos taux de réussites ?» Ca ne pouvait pas être des taux aussi élevés que ceux de la maison. C'était juste un petit labo du New Jersey et même si les gens étaient plutôt sympathiques, ils n'étaient pas Nick, Greg, Warrick, Grissom ou Catherine.

Le jeune home, Walter Lopez, lui souri. «On augmente chaque année depuis qu'on a le nouveau directeur… C'était il y a cinq ans, moi je ne suis là que depuis 2000. Mais notre taux de réussite l'année dernière était de 88»

Sara acquiesça. Malgré les installations plutôt vétustes, elle aimait bien les personnes de ce labo, ils étaient tous souriant. L'équipe à la maison était aussi sympathique. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à Vegas. Vegas n'était plus sa maison maintenant.

«Alors ?» demanda Walter en la conduisant dans un autre labo. «Vous avez des questions? Vous voulez voir autre chose?»

«Et bien…» Elle était pensive. «Je ne veux pas paraitre désagréable mais…est ce que vous avez de bon budget ? Vous pouvez acheter des trucs quand vous en avez besoin?»

«Je ne connais pas notre budget, je suis trop bas dans l'échelle sociale de ce labo, mais je sais que le directeur achète pas mal de truc ces derniers temps.»

«Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?»

«Ouais. Ouais. On a assez d'argent pour ce dont on a besoin. Le Comté de Bergen se porte plutôt bien vous savez.»

Sara souri. «Je ne savais pas, mais c'est gentil de m'en informer. Donc, vous pensez que si j'obtiens ce poste, j'aurais assez de liberté dans les achats de matériel?»

Walter rougi «Vous savez, si vous acceptez d'être superviseur dans notre petit labo, je pense que tout le monde vous suivra. Notre ancien superviseur, celui qui s'en va, il est gentil, mais très traditionnelle. Moi et d'autres collègues, on essaye de faire entrer le labo dans l'air moderne.»

Sara soupira. Ce labo était le mieux de tous ceux qu'elle avait vu récemment. L'équipe avait l'air enthousiaste et ils semblaient travailler plutôt bien.

Quand ce labo avait entendu dire qu'une CSI niveau 3 de Vegas cherchait du boulot dans le coin, ils l'avaient pratiquement supplié de venir visiter leur labo.

Un toussotement attira son attention et elle réalisa qu'elle regardait dans le vide depuis un moment. «Oh, désolée Walter, je réfléchissais.»

«Pas de problèmes, hm… CSI Sidle. Il faut beaucoup réfléchir dans notre boulot, pas vrai ?»

«C'est vrai.» Sara souri à nouveau. «Et bien, merci pour la visite. Je vous enverrais un mail si j'ai d'autres questions.» Elle lui tendit sa carte de visite et il lui donna la sienne. Elle lui serra la main et retourna a la voiture de son frère qui l'attendait sur le parking.

Elle aimait bien ce labo, elle se sentait bien accueillis et acceptée, même désirée. Elle aimait bien le coin aussi. Elle commençait à s'habituer à la Cote Est et au temps pas trop chaud.

Mais il y avait Vegas. Las Vegas avait un meilleur labo. Tous ses amis étaient là bas. Grissom était là bas. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment prête à abandonner sa vie là-bas?

Sara se sentait paralysée. Elle était coincée entre un nouveau job beaucoup plus attrayant et Vegas. Elle n'aimait pas être dans cette situation. En plus de tout ce stress elle pensait à Grissom et à la réponse qu'elle lui devait toujours.

Que faire ? Elle avait mal à la tête.

Le temps d'arriver chez son frère, son mal de tête avait empiré.

Elle se jeta sur son lit quinze minutes plus tard, et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Sa décision de partir de Vegas ne lui avait pas semblé difficile jusqu'à ce que Grissom devienne attentionné. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de rester… Tout ca était vraiment étrange.

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas ? Il attendait son mail de toute façon alors pourquoi ne pas demander à Grissom ce qu'elle devait faire.

Sara se releva donc et prit son ordinateur portable.

_De__: Sara __Sidle__ Friday, August 1st, 2003 5:25 P.M._

_A__: Grissom Gris,_

_J'ai bien réfléchis à ta question, mais je n'ai pas de réponse pour le moment. Je vais t'expliquer tout ca tout de suite mais laisse moi d'abord te dire comment vont les choses par ici._

_On vient de m'offrir un travail de superviseur __d__ans le Comté de Bergen. Le matériel est antique mais si j'accepte le poste j'aurais carte blanche pour acheter ce que je veux. Les gens là bas sont adorables et amicaux. J'ai eu droit à une visite guidée par un gars, Walter. Il n'__arrêtait__ pas de s'excuser sur le manque de matériel du labo. Il __est__ plutôt jeune, 3 ou 4 ans de moins que moi et c'est le cas de la plupart des personnes dans ce labo. Ils ont l'air tous assez heureux de m'avoir moi comme chef. Mais est ce que c'est ce que je veux vraiment?_

_C'est d'ailleurs le sujet de mon mail. Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter leur offre ou non. Ca me donne mal à la tête, sérieux. J'ai l'impression d'être toi pour le coup. Et je me suis rendu compte que si je n'arrivais pas à __prendre__ de décision c'est parce que les choses ne sont pas réglé__es__ entre toi et moi._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'__espère__ pas résoudre tous nos problèmes immédiatement__ et vivre heureuse après ca. Je veux juste dire que je ne __comprends__ pas ta __réaction__ de ces derniers temps. Et tant que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux que je rentre à Vegas et que je te redonne ma confiance, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision._

_Alors, Grissom… Pourquoi es tu si gentil tout à coup ? Depuis cette nuit où tu es venu me voir chez moi, tu essayes d'être mon __meilleur__ ami. Pas que l'idée me __révulse__, loin de là, mais ca me parait __bizarre__ tout __à__ coup et je n'__arrive__ pas à y croire._

_Et avant que tu ne te lance là dedans, n'essaye pas de me dire que le labo a __besoin__ de moi ou que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu as déjà utilisé ces deux options par le passé et il se trouve que tu mentais… enfin presque… Si tu veux __continuer__ dans les clichés, trouves en un autre que tu n'as pas __déjà__ utilisé. Encore mieux, que __dirais__ tu de me dire enfin la vérité? Quelque chose d'assez détaillé avec plus de quatre ou cinq mots._

_Effrayant n'est ce pas ? Des sentiments ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ca? Essaye tu vas voir. De temps en temps, c'est plutôt plaisant._

_Sara_

En appuyant sur le bouton "envoyé" elle espéra que ce mail n'allait pas le bloquer.

Elle se sourit à elle-même. Si il y avait une chose pour laquelle Sara était bonne, c'était parler sérieusement à Grissom tout en y tournant comme une blague. Peut être était ce là le problème… Mais non, parce que même quand elle lui avait parlé sérieusement après l'explosion, il avait réagit de la même manière.

Elle soupira en s'installant dans un fauteuil, le regard fixé dans le vide. C'était tout le temps la même chose à bien y regarder.

_(Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va dire, Sara ?)_

_(Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te dire la vérité ? Juste t'appeler et te dire: «Et bien, Sara, je t'aime bien, maintenant rentre à la maison et épouse moi.»?)_

Il était tard maintenant.

_(Depuis quand 8h30 est tard, Sara ? Tu essayes__ juste de ne plus penser à tout ca.)_

Alors…Il est peut être temps d'aller dormir. Peut être même qu'elle aurait le temps de lire un peu. Elle ne…

_(Il ne va rien dire d'essentiel, arrête d__e__rêver__! Pourquoi est ce que tu y __crois__? Laisse tomber!)_

…prenait plus le temps de lire ces derniers temps. Elle avait la dernière parution de…

_(Oh ! __Arrête__ ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne va pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre. __Arrête__s__ toi de te torturer toute seule et accepte ce boulot. Montre lui qu'il n'est pas important dans ta vie.)_

«Ta gueule !» se cria t elle à elle-même. Elle augmenta le volume de la chaine hifi pour faire taire sa voix intérieure. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre pour savoir ce que Grissom allait lui répondre.

«Sara ?» La voix de Jeff venait du rez-de-chaussée. «Tout va bien là haut?»

«Très bien, J. Tout va très bien !»


	8. Monsieur Qui ?

Sara commençait à en avoir marre de New York. Enfin pas de la ville en elle-même, c'est juste qu'elle n'y allait jamais avec un but précis et elle n'arrivait pas à se retrouver dans les rues de New York.

Elle devait prendre une décision. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main, avant que ce soit désespéré. Mais pour ca, elle avait besoin de la réponse de Grissom.

Avec cette idée en tête, elle se précipita sur son ordinateur en rentrant chez son frère. Elle se connecta immédiatement sur Outlook en cirant presque «Allez…»

Enfin… Outlook s'ouvrit et elle vit toute une liste de mail. Des spam, des spam, des newsletter, encore des spam…

Ohhh, un mail de Nick… Encore des spam, un de Greg, des spam, Warrick, Catherine.

Grissom. Non se dit elle, ne l'ouvre pas. Ne le fais pas. Grissom est un ami, tout comme Nick ou Warrick. Ne le met pas en tête de ligne.

Pffff

Elle ouvrit le mail de Nick.

_De__: Nicholas Stokes _

_Date : Saturday, August 2nd, 2003 8:52 P.M._

_A __: Sara _

_Objet : Hey Sara!_

_Sara,_

_Alors… J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des nouvelles. Grissom vient de nous dire pour cette __offre__ qu'on t'a faite. (Je ne sais pas si il était supposé nous le dire ou non, mais il l'a fait.) __Alors__ je voulais juste t'écrire pour te dire que c'est une bonne idée._

_Pas que je veuille me débarrasser de toi ! Tu sais à quel point je t'aime (je ne laisserais pas Grissom m'entendre dire ca!) mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, le New Jersey est l'endroit où tu auras u__n__e meilleure vie._

_Enfin, __v__o__i__la ce que Grissom nous a dit : un petit labo du New Jersey t'a propos__é__ un __boulot__ en tant que superviseur et si tu acceptes, tu aurais carte blanche. Il a aussi dit (et il semblait un peu démoralisé par ca) que l'équipe était plutôt jeune et qu'il y avait un gars du nom de Walter que tu semblais apprécier. Maintenant, je veux des détails sur cette partie! Mais si tout ce que dis Grissom est vrai, alors fonce… Tu ne peux pas attendre Grissom toute ta vie et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux non plus. C'est un meilleur boulot probablement avec une meilleure paye, et avec une bonne équipe. Pourquoi hésiter?_

_Accepte… Mais tu as plutôt intérêt __à__ me donner de tes nouvelles régulièrement et tu as aussi intérêt à venir nous voir de temps en temps. Alors, hm… Tiens-moi au courant, ok chérie?_

_Nick_

Hm… Un point pour "Prend le boulot". Elle se demandait ce que les autres allaient lui dire. Nick avait raison. Elle n'allait certainement jamais avoir la chance d'un job pareille à l'avenir.

Et la paye allait être vraiment bonne… Voyons le mail de Greg…

_De : Greg_

_Date : Saturday, August 2nd, 2003 8:58 P.M_. 

_A__: Sara_

_Objet : Saraaaaa!_

_Sara !!!! Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Grissom vient de nous dire qu'on t'avait proposé un boulot là-bas et que tu ne revenais pas?! Tu ne peux pas faire ca, Sara! Pas question, pas maintenant. Je vais venir jusqu'à toi et te mettre des menottes et te ramener de force et je jetterais la clé!_

_Bon, ok, je fais un peu du drame là… mais pas tant que ca. S'il te plait, dis-moi que Grissom nous a menti, Sara. Comment peux-tu quitter Vegas? Tu as un super job ici, et tu nous as nous. Tu gagnes déjà bien ta vie, et tu aimes être ici non? C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Pourquoi est ce que tu veux partir?_

_Bon ok, assez. Je vais aller pleurer dans mon coin. Mais j'attends un mail de ta part dès demain matin, un mail qui me diras que tout ca n'est qu'une cruelle blague._

_Greg_

Bon, un "Ne prend pas le job" Un très enthousiasme en plus. Mais bon, elle ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de la part de Greg. Il avait le béguin pour elle après tout.

Mais… il avait raison sur un point. Son boulot à Vegas était extra. Il y avait toujours de l'action et elle ne faisait jamais la même chose.

Mais encore une fois…elle ne pouvait pas rester CSI Niveau 3 toute sa vie. Sara savait qu'elle pouvait être superviseur sans problème. Elle était bonne. Elle connaissait plein de choses et elle se ferrait un plaisir d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait aux jeunes CSI du New Jersey. Grissom lui avait tout appris et elle lui en était fortement reconnaissante.

Mais elle n'avait pas la science infuse non plus. Elle avait encore plein de chose à apprendre, mais est ce qu'elle aurait encore le temps d'apprendre si elle était superviseur?

Ohhh… Voyons ce que Warrick en pensait.

_De : Brown, Warrick_

_Date: Saturday, August 2nd, 2003 11:09 P.M._

_A: Sara _

_Sujet : avis_

_Hey toi. Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle par Grissom. C'est vrai alors ? Tu vas bosser dans le New Jersey ? Waouh ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais j'ai rien vu venir._

_Ne te fâche pas contre moi, mais il faut que je te demande ; est ce que c'est à cause de Grissom ? Est-ce que tu essayes de le fuir? Je ne te juge pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je pense juste que si c'est à cause de lui, il faut vraiment que tu prennes plus de temps pour réfléchir à tout ca._

_Ne fuis pas à cause de la cruauté d'un type. C'est toi qui dois prendre cette décision et une décision basée sur ce que tu veux vraiment. Et fuir Grissom n'est pas forcément une bonne chose._

_Ok, je sais que tu dois te dire "Qu'est ce que Warrick sait de moi de toute façon ?" et tu as raison. On ne connait de toi que ce que tu veux bien nous dévoiler et on est très loin des connaissances de Grissom à ton sujet. Mais il ne compte pas là, et j'aime à croire que je suis assez logique moi, comparé à Nick ou Greg._

_Mais bon… c'est ta décision. Mon conseil, si tu veux bien l'entendre, c'est de bien réfléchir. Et si tu penses y avoir pensé assez longtemps et que tu veux toujours ce boulot, alors vas-y. On veut juste que tu sois heureuse, rappelles toi de ca._

_Tu nous tiens au courant, ok ? Je veux tout savoir._

_Warrick_

Ouais, Grissom était Monsieur Gentil, Greg était Monsieur Speed et Warrick, Monsieur Sensible. Il était l'élément stable du groupe. Parler à Warrick était toujours un plaisir et cette fois encore, c'était un plaisir.

Il avait vraiment réfléchis aux raisons de son départ. Et il avait raison. Elle fuyait Grissom. Mais maintenant elle ne restait pas dans le New Jersey pour fuir Grissom mais parce qu'elle aimait le coin. Et elle était sur d'être d'une grande aide pour ce nouveau labo.

Elle regarda son écran. Il restait les mails de Catherine et Grissom, les plus redoutés. Elle soupira… Catherine ne mâchait jamais ses mots et Grissom… et bien c'était Grissom.

Bon, ok, voyons le mail de Catherine

_De : Catherine Willows_

_Date: Sunday, August 3rd, 2003 1:34 A.M._

_A: Sara _

_Sujet : no subject_

_Sara,_

_Qu'est ce que je viens d'entendre ? Tu restes dans le New Jersey? Est-ce que Grissom a fumé ou quoi? Parce que laisse moi te dire une chose si c'est vrai… Si tu fais ca pour attirer l'attention, t'as gagné! Il est dans une de ses conditions! Il refuse de s'exprimer, on ne sait pas si il est en colère, inquiet… mais en faite quand on le connait on voit tout de suite. Le pauvre gars est dans un état._

_Mais te connaissant, j'imagine que tu es très sérieuse sur ce déménagement._

_Ecoute, je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre de rester ou de partir. Ca ne sert à rien. Tu as tes propres opinions et tes raisons et je suis sur que de toute façon tu ne vas pas m'écouter. Alors à la place je vais juste te dire ce qui se passe dans le coin depuis que Grissom nous a annoncé la nouvelle. C'est le chaos total, je te jure._

_Les choses allaient encore quand tu n'étais qu'en vacances, parce que finalement tu allais finir par revenir. Mais maintenant qu'on sait que tu es partie pour de bon, les choses deviennent chaotiques. Greg est en train de faire campagne pour toi auprès des techniciens. Peut être qu'il veut aller te retrouver et te kidnapper. Et tu seras ravie d'apprendre que tous les techniciens sont prêts à le suivre. Il semblerait que tu sois la préférée du peuple. Bobby et Archie sont dégoutés, ne soit pas surprise s'ils te contactent._

_Et bien sure, Nick et Warrick sont… choqués. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon mot mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, non? Nick erre dans les couloirs. J'ai l'impression que son cerveau va exploser s'il continue à penser à tout ca. Il veut que tu sois heureuse, je sais ca, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit persuadé que tu sois heureuse là-bas._

_Et Warrick fait son Warrick. Il n'a pas dit grand chose quand Grissom nous a annoncé la nouvelle et il n'a pas dit grand chose après ca non plus. Je sais qu'il y pense beaucoup lui aussi mais il garde tout pour lui, comme d'habitude. Je viens de le croiser là, et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de tout ca et il m'a dit que ce qu'il pensait de toute façon ne ferait pas vraiment de différence. Ce qui veut surement dire que tu dois prendre tes propres décisions._

_Il a raison. J'ai l'impression que quoi qu'on te dise finalement, tu prendras ta propredécision. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que Grissom lui pourrait te donner des conseils. Je sais qu'il n'est pas nous, mais je sais que lui peut t'aider à prendre cette décision. Mais bon, pour le coup, je ne sais pas si il te sera d'une grande aide vu que tu es parti à cause de lui en premier lieu… enfin, en partie._

_Et il le sait aussi. Bon, je te le dis, rien de tout ce que je vais te dire ne vient de lui. Il ne m'a pas demandé de te parler et je vais juste te donner mon opinion sur ce que je vois. Je ne sais pas si tu lui as dis ou non, mais il sait que tu es partie à cause de lui. J'ai l'impression que maintenant que tu es partie, il n'a plus rien à quoi se rattacher et il ne sait donc pas quoi faire. J'ai cette image dans la tête où tu serais un mur de briques et lui, il te pousse contre ce mur depuis des années… et maintenant, il a tellement poussé, qu'il est sur le point de tomber._

_C'est un peu extrême mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il va certainement retrouver son équilibre mais là, je pense qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il est en train de tomber. Je ne te dis pas ca pour te culpabiliser, Sara, crois moi. J'essaye juste de te le décrire ces derniers jours, parce que je sais que même si vous vous parlez, il ne te raconte pas tout ca._

_Oooook. Je pense que je m'enfonce toute seul là en te disant tout ca, alors je m'arrêteLaisse-moi savoir situ veux en savoir plus ou si tu en as assez entendu._

_En tout cas, tiens moi au courant dès que tu auras prit ta décisionS'il te plait. Crois le oui non mais je m'inquiète pour toi, ma grande._

_Cath_

Sara soupira. La façon de Catherine de décrire Grissom était exacte, trop exacte… elle pouvait elle aussi se voir dans ce mur de briques.

Elle regarda sa montre. 23H48. Il était temps d'aller au lit pour essayer de dormir. Il fallait qu'elle dorme pour pouvoir être en forme demain matin pour lire le mail de Grissom.


	9. La vérité est ailleurs

_Oooooohhh !!! Shmae on me ! Honte à moi ! J'ai pas réalisé en postant vite fait mon chapitre 8 que ca vous laissait complètement sur votre faim... Et j'aime pas ca du tout vous laisser sur votre faim.. Alors voilà, le chapitre 9 pour les couches tards ou les leves tot, selon...lol_

_Bref, bonne lecture et bavez devant le mail de Grissom... Mais rappelez vous que c'est de Grissom qu'on parle quand même.. N'allez pas vous imaginez des choses... et en plus il reste 30 chapitres de je t'aime moi non plus... Alors ca va venir, mais patience..._

Sara n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, elle ne pensait pas vraiment pouvoir trouver le sommeil en sachant qu'un mail de Grissom l'attendait dans sa boite de réception. Les heures entre minuit et quatre heures passèrent très doucement. Elle restait étendue.

«Purée ! Il faut que je dorme ! Je ne vais quand même pas me lever en plein milieu de la nuit pour lire un message de Grissom. Le mail sera toujours là demain et je pourrais le lire à ce moment là!»

Vers trois heures et demie, elle se frappa la tête avec le poing et s'engouffra dans ses couvertures.

A 3H45, elle commença à murmurer des obscénités et essayait de supplier un dieu, n'importe lequel, de lui donner le sommeil.

A 3H56, ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle se mordit la lèvre.

A 3H59, elle s'assit en murmurant «Putain !» et sortit de son lit. Elle resta devant son ordinateur. Elle alluma la lumière. Elle alluma enfin son ordinateur.

Le mail de Grissom était toujours là. Le sujet du mail n'était que le retour de son propre sujet, alors elle ne savait pas ce que Grissom allait lui dire dans ce mail. Il avait été envoyé à 9 heure du matin le dimanche, alors il avait certainement du lui écrire ce mail de chez lui ou alors si il était encore au labo, le reste de l'équipe ne devait plus être présente. Il ne voulait certainement pas que quelqu'un lise par-dessus son épaule. Mais qu'est ce qu'il disait dans ce message? Il fallait qu'elle le lise.

Elle double cliqua sur le mail de Grissom après avoir éteint la lumière.

_De : Gil Grissom _

_Date: Sunday, August 3rd, 2003 9:15 A.M._

_A : Sara _

_Sujet: __Re__: Tu veux la vérité_

_Sara,_

_Mes __félicitations__ pour ce nouveau boulot. __Ca a l'air d'__être__ une très bonne opportunité pour toi. J'ai toujours su__ que tu pouvais faire mieux que ce que Vegas te __proposait__. Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente et jeune pour passer ta vie à travailler ici dans une équipe qui ne te __permet__ pas d'avoir une vie sociale. Je suis vraiment ravi de cette opportunité._

_Hm…J'ai l'impression que mon premier paragraphe est un peu trop formel__. Je voulais juste te dire que tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir la possibilité d'avoir un boulot aussi __intéressant__, et je suis fier de te dire que maintenant, l'élève a dépassé le maître._

_Je pense que tu devrais prendre ce boulot, Sara, si je puis te donner un conseil. __Nous savons tout les deux que tu seras un très bon superviseur et j'ai une grande confiance en toi. J'ai aussi peur de devoir avoir un nouveau labo en compétition pour la place de second._

_C'est __génial__ que tu puisses travailler dans une bonne équipe également._

_Quant à ce gars, Walter, je te suggère de ne pas trop t'investir dans une relation trop profonde avec lui ou tout autre __membre__ de ton personnel. __Les jeunes hommes peuvent être très volatiles par moment, et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois __blessée__ pour t'__être__ trop investie avec un gars comme lui. Je suis sur qu'il est très gentil, mais je te suggère de garder te__s__ distances._

_Bon maintenant que je t'ai dis tout ca, je vais répondre au reste de ton mail. __Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre pourquoi tu ne peux pas prendre de décision sans avoir réglé nos problèmes. __Ca n'a aucun rapport. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une lettre de recommandation? __Tu penses que je ne t'en ferais pas ?_

_Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison. __Tu sais très bien que j'ai une haute estime pour ton travail. Je suppose, et corrige __moi__ si je me trompe, que__ la raison pour laquelle tu veux résoudre nos problèmes c'est parce que tu veux être sur que je garderais tout mon respect pour toi si tu revenais?_

_Si c'est ca la raison, tu peux __être certain que jamais je ne pourrais ne plus te respecter. Tu manqueras trop à l'équipe, et je peux t'assurer que tu peux revenir et que l'on t'accueillera les bras ouverts._

_J'__espère__ que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir prévenu l'équipe. __Ca semblait une bonne idée à ce moment là. J'ai préféré leur dire la vérité avant que des rumeurs se propagent. Alors je les ai tous réunis la nuit dernière et je leur ai dit. __Ils ont tous eu une réaction différente. Greg et Nick ont failli tomber de__leur chaise et m'ont __assailli__ de questions. __Catherine n'a rien dit, elle m'a juste __donné__ un de ses regards. __Elle m'a __bloqué__ dans mon bureau plus tard pour en savoir plus. Et ca ne l'a pas vraiment rassuré que je n'en sache pas d'avantage._

_Warrick__ est le seul à n'avoir rien dit (enfin pour le moment). __Ou il s'en fout, ce que je doute, ou il est vraiment inquiet pour toi et ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ca._

_Brass n'a rien dit non plus. __Il m'a bloqué lui aussi dans mon bureau un peu après Catherine, mais au lieu de me poser des questions comme elle, il m'a juste __regardé__ et il m'a demandé ce que je t'avais fait. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je t'avais fait. Je ne le sais toujours pas__ d'ailleurs__, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises ce qui te traverse l'esprit._

_Je sais, je sais, tu n'as pas confiance en moi. __Ou du moins, tu n'es pas sur de pouvoir me faire confiance, et tu as raison vu la façon dont je t'ai traité ces dernières années. __Voilà, je vais essayer de répondre à ta question maintenant, même si je doute que ma réponse te __convienne_

_Pourquoi est ce que je suis si gentil avec toi tout à coup ? __Tout d'abord, parce que depuis que tu m'as demandé de diner avec toi, j'ai réalisé que j'avais été un peu dur avec toi. Crois le ou non mais j'ai moi aussi des __émotions__ par moment, et j'ai bien conscience que ma __façon__ de te répondre ce soir __là a du être blessante.__ Et je m'excuse pour ca et pour toutes les autres situations similaires._

_Je __pense__ que quand j'ai voulu réparer les __dégâts__, j'y suis peut __être __allé__ un peu trop fort, vu ta réaction face à ma pizza. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de__toi, tu sais. J'__espérais__ juste pouvoir atténuer la situation pour qu'on puisse enfin se reparler avec civilité. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même._

_La __deuxième__ raison est très personnelle, et je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé à personne, mais maintenant me semble un bon moment. __J'ai eu des problèmes médicaux l'année dernière. Avant que tu ne commence à t'__inquiéter__, je te rassure tout de suite, ce n'était pas grave, mais c'était quelque chose de __gênant__. Assez __gênant__ pour me distraire de mon travail et de mes amis et assez __gênant__ pour que je me renferme sur moi-même. J'ai donc fuis tout le monde, __toi__ y compris._

_J'ai eu un traitement __médical__ pour corriger mon pr__oblème et j'ai pu sortir la tête du trou. Mais ma vie était chamboulée__. J'étais tellement inquiet pour moi-même, que je n'ai pas prit le temps de m'occuper de notre amitié. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment fait __attention__ à toi ces dernières années… et maintenant que j'ai sorti ma tête du sable, je ne peux que m'excuser et j'ai l'impression de devenir très fort pour ca._

_Ma troisième raison est une combi__naison des deux premières et c'est__ encore plus personnelle, j'__hésite__ à t'en parler comme ca, par mail. __Alors __excuse-moi__ si je te parle en gros en t'expliquant tout ca._

_Alors… Comment dire ? __Je pense que je vais arracher le pansement d'un coup comme on dit et __arrêter__ d'éviter ce sujet : j'ai des sentiments pour toi qui sont __loin__ d'__être des sentiments corrects pour un superviseur. Je suppose que tu en as conscience vu ta réaction à mon égard mais voilà, je te le dis. Comme tout le reste, j'ai __évité__ de me confronter à mes émotions et en faisant ca, je t'ai repoussé. Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais quand j'ai réalisé ce que je te fai__sais, j'ai essayé de me rattraper__. Mais je n'ai pas réussi et je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé encore plus loin… jusqu'à la Cote Est._

_Ok. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour le moment. __Je suis assez retourné là maintenant en relisant ce que je viens d'écrire. Mais je vais quand même me répéter: tu devrais accepter ce boulot. J'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes à Las Vegas et que tu sois heureuse ici mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, du moins pour le moment._

_Peut être que ce sera plus simple pour nous avec la __distance. __Je ne sais pas si ca va marcher, mais __j'aimerais vraiment que ca marche et je ferais tout pour que ca marche. Laisse-moi savoir si tu veux essayer, si tu veux bien me laisser une deuxième chance et essayer._

_Grissom_

Sara relut le mail trois fois, les yeux grands ouverts à chaque fois. Une larme s'échappa de son œil et elle renifla énergiquement. Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'éteindre l'ordinateur et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer tout ca maintenant Elle avait besoin de dormir et elle relirait tout ca demain matin.

Elle s'endormit plus facilement cette fois ci.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bon bah voilà, la réponse de Sara... et ne pleurez pas siouplait...ca va aller, vous allez voir.. Après, demain quoi, on aura encore un mail de Grissom...lol_

Le lendemain, Sara était dans un canapé du labo du Comté de Bergen, en train de fixer la version imprimée du mail de Grissom. Elle était dans cette position depuis presque une heure et ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Grissom avait voulu dire par ce mail. Il lui disait de prendre le boulot. Il était désolé de l'avoir blessé. Il avait eut un mystérieux problème médical. Tout ca, elle comprenait, mais le dernier paragraphe ? Comment fallait-il qu'elle l'interprète ?

Il avait des sentiments pour elle... mais il voulait quand même qu'elle accepte ce job ? Ou bien il était complètement fou, ou bien il essayait encore une fois de la manipuler, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand une personne l'appela. «Sara ?»

En levant les yeux vers la porte, elle découvrit Sophie Harrison, la plus jeune des CSI qu'elle allait bientôt superviser. Sophie avait vingt deux ans et sortait tout juste de l'Université, mais comme tous les autres membres de ce labo, elle était vraiment excitée à l'idée de faire décoller le labo. «Salut Sophie, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?»

«Non, pas vraiment, enfin... Je voulais juste, hm... Je peux te parler ? J'ai quelques questions.»

C'était une bonne chose pour Sara de s'éloigner de son mail un instant. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en le regardant fixement que les choses évolueraient. Elle replia le papier et le déposa dans son sac et souri à Sophie «Assis-toi... Alors ?»

Sophie se repoussa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait un œil. «Je crois que je suis un peu curieuse, mais, tu sais... Walter est le seul à te connaitre un peu finalement. Alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait discuter un moment...» Sara fronça des sourcils. Walter ne la connaissait pas du tout. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà passé un peu de temps avec lui. Elle espérait juste que Sophie n'allait pas lui poser des questions trop personnelles. «Hm.. ok, vas y, je t'écoute.»

«C'est à propos de ton expérience. Tu sais, ton expérience en tant que CSI.» Elle lui sourit «On m'a un peu désigné d'office pour venir te poser des questions. Les gars n'ont pas le cran de venir te voir directement.»

«Ca ne me surprend pas» dit Sara en souriant «Les gars n'ont jamais de cran. Alors vous voulez tous connaitre mon histoire ? Il va falloir que tu me poses des questions un peu plus spécifiques, parce que je ne suis pas très forte pour parler de moi.»

Sophie sorti une liste de sa poche «Ok, très bien... Où est ce que tu as fait tes études ? Et quel est ton niveau d'étude et ta spécialité ?»

Elle détestait cette question. Quand les gens savaient qu'elle sortait d'une des plus grandes écoles du pays, ils l'a regardaient toujours différemment après, comme si elle allait les snober après... Alors sa solution était d'éviter le sujet et de ne pas parler d'Harvard. «Je suis allée dans une Université pas très loind'ici. Plus au Nord, en Nouvelle Angleterre. J'ai un diplôme en physique mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de m'en servir. Dernièrement, on pourrait dire que ma spécialité ce serait les analyses des matériaux.»

Sophie acquiesça en prenant des notes comme si elle était à un cours. Sara soupira «Sophie, hm... Je ne vais pas t'interroger sur ce sujet après, je te le promets.»

«Oh, je sais, mais il va falloir que je fasse un retour aux gars alors j'écris tout comme ca je me rappellerais bien de tout.»

Super ! Ces réponses allaient être publiées de partout dans le labo. «Tu leur diras qu'ils n'avaient pas à envoyer quelqu'un, ils auraient tout appris de moi en travaillant avec moi... Mais bon, vas-y, continue. Mais maintenant tu sauras que je n'aime pas trop les questions. Allez, vas-y.»

«Tu es CSI quel niveau et tu as combien d'années d'expérience ? Et si tu connais ton taux de réussite sur les affaires, ils veulent savoir ca aussi.»

Ca n'allait pas marcher. Elle était incapable de ne pas s'énerver contre les 5 garçons qui avaient envoyé la plus jeune des CSI lui poser toutes ces questions. «Ok, c'est bon. Désolée, Sophie, mais je ne vais pas répondre. Si ils te demandent, dis leur que si jamais je prends le boulot, je répondrais à toutes leurs questions dès ma première semaine avec vous. Après ca, je ne répondrais plus jamais à aucune question me concernant, ok ?»

«C'est ce que je pensais.» Sophie était quand même un peu déçue. «Je ne voulais pas faire ca, moi, vraiment, mais ils m'ont embarqué dans leur truc... Tu n'es pas fâchée ?»

«Non, je ne suis pas fâchée, mais si ils continuent à se servir de toi je vais l'être. Tu réalises quand même que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont plus vieux que toi qu'ils ont droit de te commander comme ca hein ?»

Sophie secoua la tête en faisant une grimace «Je sais, mais je ne veux pas me les mettre à dos.» Elle se leva en souriant «Je te laisse tranquille. Encore désolée.»

«C'est pas grave. On se parle plus tard.» Et une fois que Sophie fut partie elle se parla à elle même «Pauvre gosse.»

Est ce qu'elle avait été comme elle au début ? Voulant absolument faire plaisir à ses collègues ? Elle avait certainement du l'être à un moment ou un autre. Elle le faisait toujours maintenant par moment. Comme avec lui.

Sara avait vraiment envie de prendre tout ces jeunes sous son aile. Pour leur montrer comment bien travailler et pour être sur qu'ils ne finiront pas comme elle sans vie sociale. Alors... Est ce que ca voulait dire qu'elle voulait ce boulot ? Est ce qu'elle avait pris sa décision ?

Non ! Pas encore. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se précipite. Elle avait du temps. Et elle allait utiliser ce temps pour décrypter le mail de Grissom. Elle ressorti alors ce fameux mail de son sac.

_Mais je vais quand même me répéter: tu devrais accepter ce boulot. J'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes à Las Vegas et que tu sois heureuse ici mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, au moins pour le moment._

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il voulait qu'elle accepte ce boulot parce qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse à Vegas ? Parce que lui était là bas ? Parce que si elle retournait à Vegas, il redeviendrait le salaud qu'il avait été ? Elle ne le comprenait pas et ca devenait vraiment frustrant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'exprimer clairement sans utiliser des phrases longues et complexes, pleines d'euphémismes ?

Mais bon, au moins ce mail avait été d'une honnêteté incroyable, par rapport aux autres. Alors est ce que ca voulait dire qu'il préférait qu'elle reste dans le New Jersey ?

Après quelques secondes, une nouvelle pensée fit son apparition dans son esprit. Est ce que ca comptait ? Est ce qu'elle voulait vraiment prendre une décision basée sur les pensées de Grissom ? Elle avait décidé qu'elle prendrait sa vie en mains, elle même, sans l'aide de personne. L'avis de Grissom était important pour elle, mais ce n'est pas ca qui devait l'aider à prendre sa décision. Et par extension, elle n'allait pas écouter non plus Greg, Nick, Warrick ou Catherine.

Mais prendre une décision toute seule était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle passa donc le reste de la journée à tourner en rond dans le salon de son frère.

Quand elle en eut vraiment marre de tourner en rond, elle s'installa sur le canapé et fixa le mur, essayant de penser aux pours et aux contres. Elle finit par attraper une bouteille de Whisky et décida qu'elle allait se saouler pour oublier tout ca. Après trois verres, son esprit s'embrouilla encore plus et elle prit conscience que finalement l'alcool n'allait pas l'aider à prendre une décision. A 22H22 elle s'installa devant son ordinateur pour envoyer un mail à tous ses collègues de Vegas.

_De: Sara _

_Date : Tuesday, August 5th, 2003 10:42 P.M._

_A: Brownwlasvegas. . _

_CC: _

_Sujet: Ma décision_

_Salut à tous, _

_Bon, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous envoie ce mail. J'ai enfin prit ma décision et je __voulais__ vous le dire à tous en même temps. Si vous voulez me poser des questions a__p__rès ca, il n'y a pas de problèmes, envoyez moi des mails._

_Alors... J'y ai beaucoup __réfléchis__, comme __v__ous __pouvez__ l'imaginer. Je sais que Grissom vous a parlé de cette offre qu'on m'a faite ici, et que je pense sérieusement à __quitter__ Las Vegas. J'ai bien pri__s__ en compte chacun de vos avis. Alors avant de vous donner ma __décision__ finale, laisser moi vous dire que j'ai vraiment tenue compte de chacun de vos mails, mais que la décision me revient en dernier lieu. Si je ne reste pas avec vous ce n'est pas à cause de ce que l'un de vous aurait pu dire et je..._

_... Oups, je viens de vous donner ma décision. Ouais, je vais rester dans le New Jersey, pour le moment. Mais avant que vous commenciez à hurler, __laissez-moi__vous__ donner des détails. Comme Grissom vous l'a dit, on m'a offert une __position__ de superviseur au laboratoire de Hackensack, dans le Comté de Bergen, dans le New Jersey. La paye est nettement supérieure mais ce n'est pas non plus très __important__. Le truc vraiment bien c'est que __j'aurais__ carte blanche pour __à__ peu près tout ici. Pour l'instant j'ai accepté ce poste pour __une__ période de 6 mois. A la fin de cette période, le directeur du__ l__abo et moi __même__ ferons__ un __point__ et je prendrais ma décision finale à ce moment là._

_J'__espère__ que vous comprenez. Je reste ici mais je ne suis pas encore prête à dire adieu à Vegas. Grissom, je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous me gardiez ma place, __trouvez__ moi __un__remplaçant__, allez-y. Mais un bon. Je ne veux pas que vos taux de réussite __baissent__ juste parce que je suis partie ! Et les gars, soyez gentil avec ce futur CSI. Il y a une fille dans mon équipe qui vient d'entrer au labo, et les CSI déjà présents depuis __plusieurs__ années lui rendent la vie dure. J'__espère__ vraiment que ca n'arrivera pas à mon __remplaçant__, ou alors je reviendrais vous voir pour vous faire __comprendre__ votre douleur…_

_Ok... __voilà__ la nouvelle du jour. Je vais commencer à rechercher un appartement maintenant, parce que je ne peux quand même pas vivre avec mon frère pour toujours. Alors __s__i quelqu'un connait un bon plan pour un appart à Hackensack... Ouais, je sais. D'ailleurs en parlant de tout ca__Comment__ je vais faire pour récupérer ma __voiture__ qui est toujours dans le Nevada ?_

_Bon, je garde le contact et je viendrais surement vous rendre __visite__. Tenez moi au courant de comment vont les choses au labo... Bon... A __bientôt_

_S._

A sa grande surprise, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux après avoir envoyé ce mail. Elle prit un autre verre de Whisky et commença à taper le deuxième mail de la soirée. Celui là pour Grissom seulement.

_De: Sara _

_Date : Tuesday, August 5th, 2003 11:08 P.M._

_A: _

_Sujet : Et maintenant la vérité..._

_Grissom,_

_Hey... Avant de __commencer__ il faut que je te prévienne que je suis un peu saoul là. Je viens de passer une bonne partie de la soirée avec Jack Daniels, pour m'aider à prendre une décision. Alors sois indulgent avec moi si je ne suis pas très cohérente._

_Ok,__ très bien... Je pense que tu __as lu mon mail précédent maintenant, celui que j'ai envoyé à toute l'équipe. Et tu sais donc que __j'ai__ décidé de rester dans le New Jersey pour le moment. J'__espère__ que ma décision ne te surprend pas trop vu que c'est ce que tu m'as conseillé de faire. Mais bon, de toute __façon__, ca n'a pas d'__importance__ que tu sois étonné ou non. Il y avait trop de voix dans ma tête qui s__e contredisaient alors j'ai pris__ ma propre décision. __Tu__ te rappelles que c'est ce que je veux quand même depuis le début ?_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons et de toute __façon__, je suis quasiment sur que tu te fous de ces raisons, mais j'avais quand même besoin de t'__écrire__ à propos de ton dernier mail. Je ne sais pas quoi dire en faite mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a quand même besoin de parler de tout ca. Comme je suis dans un état comateux là, je vais essayer de tout reprendre point par point._

_D'abord : tu t'excuses de ton attitude. Bon, je pense que tu es pardonné même si je ne __comprends__ pas bien pourquoi tu as agis comme ca. Mais bon, je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais vu qui tu es. Tu n'as pas à me dire qu'il t'__arrive__ à avoir des émotions, j'en ai conscience, vu ta __réaction__ face aux affaires concernant des enfants._

_Et quant à __à__ manière de vouloir réparer les __dégâts__... Grissom, personne ne t'a jamais dit que les femmes préféraient discutés __plutôt__ que manger ? Allez, tu croyais vraiment qu'en arrivant chez moi avec ta pizza, j'allais être toute heureuse et que faire des blagues sur un rendez-vous potentiel allait me faire me sentir mieux ? Je sais que tu essayais vraiment, mais tu as beaucoup à apprendre des femmes. __O__k.__. Et maintenant ce __mystérieux__ problème médical. Je peux comprendre ta __reluctance__a__ le dire à tout le monde, mais je me demande quand __même__ : est ce que tu n'as pas confiance en __moi__ ? Le reste de ton mail est __tellement__honnête__, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

_Je ne veux pas te __paraitre__ dégueulasse ou quoi que ce soit, mais Mon Dieu, Grissom, est ce que tu penses que je m'en fiche de ta vie ? Ou bien est ce que tu réserve__s__ cette information pour la prochaine fois ou tu merderas ? Ou est ce que tu penses que je n'ai pas à connaitre tes problè__mes ? C'est vraiment des conner__ies Grissom._

_Ok, ok, attend. Je m'excuse pour ce paragraphe, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi. Mais ca me blesse que tu ne veuille pas discuter avec moi, __honnêtement__. Mais __ce n'est__ pas important pour le moment, parce qu'il faut que je te parle de la troisième raison que je ne __comprends__ vraiment pas._

_Alors comme ca tu as des sentiments pour moi qui sont loin d'être bon__s__ pour un superviseur ? Ce qui en __français__ reviendrait à dire que tu es attiré par __moi__ ? (Je déteste ce terme. Est ce __qu'avoir__ le béguin ou aimer ne sonne pas mieux ?) C'est bien ca ? Je suis ravie que tu m'en parle, vraiment. Je sais combien ca a du __être__ dur pour toi d'écrire tout ca. Ca me touche vraiment que tu partages quelque chose d'aussi privée avec moi. C'est cool. J'apprécie __vraiment__. Mais qu'est ce que ca veut di__r__e ? __Parce__ que tu me dis ca et __juste__ après tu me dis qu'il fa__u__t que j'accepte le boulot dans le New Jersey. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je revienne ou que je reste ici ?_

_Tu vois, c'est la que je suis perdu. Je ne pense pas que tu voulais me perdre d'avantage en me disant tout ca, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu voulais me dire. Alors si tu as deux minutes dans les prochains jours, est ce que tu veux bien essayer de m'expliquer tout ca?_

_Hm… Ok. Je ne vois plus très clair là. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de boire et d'écrire. Mais encore une dernière chose. Est-ce que tu peux m'accorder une faveur? Fais en sorte que les gars au labo ne pensent pas que c'est de leur faute tout ca. Ok. Merci… A plus tard._

_Sara_


	11. Les temps sont durs

_Que se passe t il au labo, n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde se demande et voilà un chapitre qui va répondre à vos questions. Enjoy guys... et à demain_

Cette nuit était complètement dingue.

Jacqui était dans son labo, observant silencieusement le chaos ambiant. Elle pensait être la seule personne de l'immeuble à avoir encore la tête sur les épaules. Greg, Archie et Bobby qui étaient habituellement toujours avec elle étaient eux aussi débordés. Il y avait aussi la rumeur qui disait que Grissom n'avait pas dis un mot de toute la nuit, à personne.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Sara, ou qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle ne revienne pas, en faite Jacqui aimait beaucoup Sara.

Elle observait, à travers les vitres des labos, le comportement de ceux qui connaissaient Sara beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Mais ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas bon:

Greg avait le volume de sa stéréo à fond (rien d'inhabituel) mais il était assis, silencieux, devant son microscope. Jacqui le regardait depuis près de trois heures maintenant, et elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois se pencher sur son microscope. Les seuls mouvements qu'il avait fait c'était de gribouiller deux trois trucs sur son carnet en soupirant.

Nick était resté dans la salle de repos toute la nuit, buvant café après café. Il regardait les pubs à la TV mais Jacqui doutait qu'il sache vraiment ce qui se passait dans le petit écran. Plusieurs fois il avait attrapé son téléphone portable mais il avait raccroché tout aussi vite.

Warrick était sans doute le plus stable des CSI de l'équipe de nuit. Il continuait de travailler, même si son visage exprimait une certaine inquiétude. Il avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées par moment. Jacqui le vit courir après Catherine dans les couloirs plusieurs fois dans la soirée, mais elle ne le vit pas rattraper la blonde, et Jacqui se demandait bien ce qu'il allait lui faire si jamais il l'attrapait.

Catherine n'avait pas vraiment trainé dans les labos cette nuit là. La rumeur disait qu'elle était restée toute la nuit dans le bureau de Grissom. Catherine qui avait arrêté de fumer deux ans auparavant avait été vu sur le parking avec une Malboro à la main.

Jacqui ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Grissom avait bien pu fabriquer toute la nuit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est ce qu'elle avait entendu par les autres. En soupirant, elle décida qu'il était totalement inutile d'essayer de comprendre Grissom. Elle retourna donc à son travail.

Si quelqu'un avait eu le courage d'entrer sur la pointe des pieds dans le bureau du superviseur de l'équipe de nuit ce soir là, ils auraient découvert un spectacle bien plus surprenant que celui qui se déroulait dans les couloirs du labo.

Grissom avait donc passé toute sa nuit enfermé dans son bureau, les lumières éteintes, comme si il voulait absolument se débarrasser d'une de ses horribles migraines. Il était resté assis sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Son regard était vide mais peut être était ce du au manque de lumière. Son esprit quant à lui était loin d'être vide. Grissom se répétait les propos du dernier mail de Sara. Il avait appris par cœur ce mail et les phrases clés lui revenaient sans cesse.

_«Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu as agis comme ca. Mais bon, je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais vu qui tu es.» _Vu qui il était… ce concept commençait à le ronger. Qu'est ce que Sara pensait de lui? Est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnait toutes ses erreurs? Pourquoi faisait-elle ca ? Il se posait ces questions depuis des heures mais n'arrivait pas à une conclusion plaisante.

"_Est__ ce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi?» _Lui faisait il confiance? Il ne savait pas. Comme ca, il dirait oui sans hésitation, mais était ce vraiment le cas? Il lui faisait confiance, bien entendu, il pourrait lui confier sa vie. Il pourrait lui faire part des plus grands secrets de sa vie sans problèmes. Il lui confierait même sa Tarentule. Il savait qu'elle prendrait soin de cette petite créature juste pour lui faire plaisir. Mais la question était: est ce qu'il lui faisait confiance d'un point de vu beaucoup plus personnel? Pour l'instant la réponse était non, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bien du tout. Il savait que Sara ne ferait jamais rien pour le blesser intentionnellement. Même inconsciemment elle n'arriverait pas à le blesser et il le savait. Alors pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit les raisons de son problème médical? Encore une question sans réponse.

Et sa phrase préférée : «_Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je revienne ou que je reste ici ?»_ C'est ce à quoi il pensait le plus. Que voulait-il vraiment? Egoïstement, il voulait qu'elle revienne pour être avec lui. Mais une autre part de lui voulait qu'elle reste le plus loin possible de lui pour qu'il puisse continuer de vivre son existence plate et banale. Une dernière partie de lui voulait que Sara fasse ce qui la rendait heureuse. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre cette voix… car pour l'instant il savait que Sara ne pourrait pas être heureuse à Vegas, avec lui.

Laissons donc Grissom dans ses pensées et retournons donc dans les couloirs du labo…

Grissom bondit quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et il se relaxa immédiatement quand il réalisa que ce n'était que Catherine. Il fronça des sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'elle sentait énormément la fumée. «Si c'est moi qui suis contrarié, Catherine, pourquoi est ce que c'est toi qui refumes?»

«T'en veux une ?» lui répondit Catherine en lui tendant son paquet. «Ne te gêne pas, surtout. Autant que tu attrapes toi aussi un cancer du poumon puisque de toute façon tu es en train de mourir à petit feu depuis que Sara est partie.»

«Je ne meurs pas à petit feu Catherine, je… Je suis un peu retourné, c'est tout.»

«Ouais, Gil, c'est ca, en attendant nous on ne passe pas notre temps enfermé dans le noir. Bon, on n'est pas fous de joie, ca c'est sur, mais on s'en sort mieux que toi.» Elle fit rouler une cigarette entre ses doigts se battant contre le désir d'en allumer une. «J'imagine qu'elle t'a envoyé un autre mail?»

Grissom acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas discuter du contenu de ce dernier mail avec Catherine et il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche à moins qu'on ne le force.

«Tu es d'une grande aide, Gil. Allez, raconte moi tout, peut être que je pourrais t'aider…»

Il soupira «Ce qui se passe c'est ce que Sara nous a dit à tous dans son mail, c'est tout. Elle a accepté le poste dans le New Jersey pour une période de six mois.»

«C'est tout ? Elle a prit cette décision sans tenir compte de ce que tu aurais pu lui dire dans tes derniers mails ?»

Grissom souri «En faite, oui. C'est ce qu'elle me dit dans son dernier mail de ce soir.» Il se leva. «Ecoute, Sara a prit sa décision et ca n'a rien à voir avec moi. Aucun de nous n'a son mot à dire. C'est sa vie.»

«C'est ca oui. Tu as tout les droits Griss ! Elle est partie a cause de toi alors pourquoi ne reviendrait elle pas pour toi?»

«Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle ne reviendra pas pour moi parce qu'elle a enfin réussi à se détacher de moi. Elle a considéré mon opinion autant que les vôtres mais elle s'est écoutée elle, personne d'autre.»

«Alors elle t'a écris et elle t'a dit que tu avais raté ta chance ? Et toi, tu… tu restes là… sans rien faire?»

«Non, Catherine, elle ne m'a rien dit de tout ca.»

Avant que Catherine n'ai le temps de reprendre, il la coupa «Ecoute moi une minute, Cath. Écoute-moi. Sara n'est pas attachée à Vegas, ni a personne par ici. Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle n'a pas passé de bons moments avec nous, mais… elle a changé. Maintenant elle veut vivre une autre vie et pour l'instant elle pense qu'elle aura une meilleure vie loin d'ici.»

«Et tu crois qu'elle va finir par couper les ponts avec toi ?»

Grissom haussa des épaules «Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant on parle encore. Alors non, je ne pense pas qu'elle coupera les ponts…» Il toussota nerveusement «Elle veut juste couper les ponts émotionnellement parlant.»

«Et tu ne vas vraiment rien faire ?»

«Je viens de te le dire, Cath.» Il s'avança vers elle «Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire maintenant.» Grissom se passa la main dans les cheveux en grognant. «T'en as d'autres?» lui demanda t il en désignant les cigarettes.

«Hm… Ouais. J'en ai fumé qu'une. Mais Gil, toi, tu n'as pas fumé depuis le début des années 80, non ? Ca va t'achever.» Catherine ne voulait pas trop qu'il se remette à fumer.

Grissom ouvrit la porte et sans la regarder il dit «Est ce que tu crois que ca m'inquiète ? Peut être que la nicotine m'éclaircira les idées.» Il sortit de l'immeuble sans attendre la réponse de Catherine, il était tout excité à l'idée de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes…

Trente minutes plus tard, Grissom se rassit à son bureau après avoir fumé une ou deux cigarettes. Il alluma son ordinateur.

Il fallait qu'il réponde à Sara. Sa discussion avec Catherine l'avait encore plus embrouillé. Il se devait de donner des réponses à Sara. Enfin, au moins à celles pour lesquelles il avait des réponses.


	12. Tout recommencer

_Allez, comme il fait beau et que j'ai fait mon sapin et que Noel c'est dans un peu plus de deux semaines, bah je vous fais un premier cadeau et je vous livre dès cet après midi un chapitre de Pizza Boy... Alors merci à vous qui me lisez et me supportez ! Oui, parce qu'il faut me supportez quand même ! Je sais pas comment vous faites sérieux ! Allez bonne lecture et bonne déco si vous décorez...lol... Et puis ce chapitre c'est un longggg très longgggg mail de Gil... Oh, je l'aime mon Gilounet quand même !!!_

Sara se réveilla a cinq heures du matin et impossible de se rendormir. Après vingt minutes étendue sur son lit avec les yeux fermés, elle abandonna et s'assit. Son réveil lui montra qu'elle n'avait pas à être au labo avant 3 bonnes heures, et elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire en attendant.

Elle partit donc se doucher et fut complètement réveiller à ce moment là. Et en étant réveiller, son esprit l'était également. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle prenait toutes les décisions importantes de sa vie sous la douche. Elle prit aussi conscience tout à coup qu'elle allait commencer un nouveau boulot dès aujourd'hui.

Pas qu'un nouveau job, un nouveau job avec une meilleure place, avec des gens nouveaux. Des gens qui avaient l'air très curieux d'ailleurs. Elle savait qu'elle allait être assaillie de questions par Sophie, Walter, Sam, Jack, William et Mark. Même si Sara ne les avait vu qu'une fois, elle les avait déjà catalogué pour avoir ennuyé Sophie.

En se rasant les jambes, elle soupira, se demandant comment elle allait réagir face à son boulot de superviseur. Pas qu'elle n'en soit pas capable, loin de là, mais il fallait qu'elle passe de l'état "je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire" à "Ils font ce que je leur dis de faire".

Elle sortit de la douche en se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire aux garçons pour qu'ils ne recommencent jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait à Sophie.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle entendit le "ding" qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait un nouveau mail. Un mail ? Un mail ? S'agissait-il de Grissom ? Non, ca devait être encore un spam, ou un mail de Greg. Même en se persuadant de ca, elle s'installa quand même devant son ordinateur "juste pour être sur."

Ce n'était pas Grissom.

Sara soupira en effaçant les 15 spam qui encombraient sa boite. Rien de Grissom, rien de Catherine, rien de personne de Vegas. Est ce qu'ils allaient lui faire la tête parce qu'elle ne revenait pas ?

Ok, très bien, pensa t elle, si ils veulent faire les enfants et ne plus me parler parce qu'ils n'aiment pas ma décision, c'est leur droit. Ce n'était pas son problème. Mais c'était vraiment des enflures...

Ouais.

Exactement.

Elle n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour ca, pas question ! Non. Elle était adulte et la seule personne qui devait être heureuse, c'était elle. Mais elle cliqua quand même sur le bouton "réception" toutes les deux secondes, avec l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles.

Elle réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de la machine et finit de s'habiller. Elle avait l'impression d'être à son premier jour d'école. Un jour où ce que tu portes donne ta première impression aux autres. Elle chercha donc dans son placard quelque chose de simple.

A 6H30, habillée et coiffée, elle se décida à partir pour le boulot avec deux heures d'avance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son sac pour être sur de ne rien oublier. Elle avait son téléphone, ses clés, un stylo, ses lunettes de soleil. Est ce qu'elle prenait des chewing-gums et une brosse ?

Elle finit par prendre plus qu'elle n'avait réellement besoin. Elle monta ensuite dans sa voiture de location, car elle était toujours en attente de sa voiture de Vegas.

Elle resta assise derrière le volant une bonne minute, sans rien faire, essayant de respirer. Ca lui faisait vraiment peur de commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais elle n'avait pas ressenti ca à son premier jour à Vegas. Et ce grâce à la présence de Grissom. Grissom qui devait être là pour elle, quoi qu'il se passe.

Mais il n'y avait pas de Grissom aujourd'hui, et il était temps de grandir et de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle était parfaitement capable de vivre sa vie sans lui. Elle démarra alors la voiture et prit le chemin de son nouveau labo.

La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant fut de s'installer dans son... bureau. Depuis des années, elle n'avait eu qu'un meuble, coincé entre deux autres meubles, et là, elle allait avoir un bureau, à elle, et ca l'intimidait un peu.

Après avoir dit bonjour à deux trois personnes, elle se présenta devant son bureau en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il était immense. Mais elle n'allait quand même pas s'extasier devant son bureau, alors elle entra tout simplement et commença à s'installer, et elle allait commencer à agir en chef.

Sa première action fut d'ouvrir les tiroirs de son bureau, ensuite elle brancha son portable et vérifia la liste de ce qu'elle devait faire dans la journée.

Juste après avoir vu cette liste, elle entendit de nouveau le "bing" lui signalant un nouveau mail. Elle essaya de résister à la tentation de l'ouvrir mais échoua lamentablement. Quand le nom de son interlocuteur s'afficha, elle se précipita pour ouvrir le mail.

_De: Gil Grissom _

_Date: Wednesday, August 6th, 2003 7:02 A.M._

_A : Sara _

_Sujet: Je t'en dois..._

_Sara,_

_Je te dois quelques explications, je sais. C'est la raison de ce mail. Je veux déjà que tu saches que je n'ai pas fait exprès, dans mon mail précédent, d'être aussi évasif. Je pense que je fais ca depuis tellement longtemps que ma nature a reprit le dessus. Après avoir relu ton mail plusieurs fois et m'être fait engueuler par Catherine, je pense que j'ai l'esprit un peu plus clair maintenant. Alors je vais faire en sorte de répondre aux plus de questions possibles. Mais je te préviens que le plus possible ne signifie pas Toutes... Il y en a certaines que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons répondre, et je suis sure que tu en as conscience. Je vais faire ca d'une façon très traditionnelle pour être sur de ne rien oublier. Alors :_

_1. Tu veux savoir comment et __pourquoi__ j'ai réalisé que je te traitais mal ? La réponse courte est que j'ai réalisé tout ca la nuit où tu m'as demandé de venir diner avec toi. La longue réponse est plus détaillé__e__ même si je ne suis pas sur qu'elle t'__éclaircice__ la situation._

_Alors voilà, tout a commencé cette nuit là, la nuit où j'ai refusé de venir diner avec toi. Mon non se __voulait__ plus un "non, je ne sortirais pas avec toi" __plutôt__ qu'un "Ah __ah__, très __drôle__ Sara, bien essayé, mais tu ne me distrairas pas comme ca aussi facilement." Oui, au début j'ai cru que tu rigolais. Ne t'offense pas pour ca, s'il te plait. C'était juste que... ta façon de me demander ca en plein __milieu__ d'une discussion sur ta sécurité... enfin, j'ai cru que tu voulais __détourner mon attention._

_J'ai tout de suite réalisé, en voyant l'expression de to__n__ visage, que tu n'essayais pas de détourner mon attention, et que ta question était très sérieuse. Mais bien sur, étant qui je suis, je ne me suis pas excusé. Ne sachant pas vraiment si j'avais bien lu ton expression après tout. J'ai essayé de modifier ma réponse avec mon commentaire suivant, mais ca n'a fait qu'empirer les choses finalement. Te dire que je ne savais pas quoi faire de...ca, ce n'était pas vraiment un non. J'étais... J'essayais de me couvrir. Je savais, ou du moins, je croyais, si tu préfères, qu'il y avait une myriade de raison__s__ à ce que je te dise non. Certaines sont vraies !_

_Mais en faite, le problème c'est que je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Comme on le sait tout les deux, si tu me poses derrière un bureau avec __un__ meurtre à résoudre, je trouverais toujours une solution. Ce que tu ne réalises peut être pas c'__e__st que si tu m'avais posé cette question et que tu m'avais laissé le temps d'y répondre, je t'aurais surement donné une autre réponse ou peut être pas. Je n'aurais peut être rie__n dit. Mais je peux te dire qu'à__ 99 de chance, si tu m'avais posé cette question d'une autre manière, si j'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir__, alors je t'a__urais donné une réponse moins blessante._

_Enfin bref, j'ai su dès que j'ai ouvert ma bouche ce soir là que je te blessais, et c'est la seule fois où tu es restée assez longtemps__ après pour que __je vois cette blessure dans ton regard. Tes yeux sont très expressifs, Sara, spécialement quand tu as de la peine, et c'est ce que j'ai vu ce soir là. Et quand j'ai essayé de me rattrap__er__, ca n'a pas arrangé les __c__hoses._

_Ouais, d'ailleurs à propos de ca... maintenant que tu m'as renvoyé dans mes fourneaux, si on puisse dire, je réalise que ma méthode était assez minable. J'ai honnêtement pensé sur le coup que t'amener une pizza allait arranger les choses et... Je ne peux rien faire maintenant mais je te promets que la __prochaine__ fois que je te blesse (ce qui va surement arrivé, comme tu t'en doute), je __réfléchirais__ plus et je viendrais d'__un__e __façon__ plus sympathique p__o__ur m'excuser._

_2. Mon... __problème__ médical. Ok. __Laisse-moi__ r__eprendre ma respiration avant d__e__faire ca... Bon... Au moins ma réponse à cette __question__ va être plus rapide que le roman que je t'ai fait plus haut. Donc la réponse :__J'avais__, et j'ai __toujours__ à un certain degré, une maladie appelé __o__tos__pongiose__. Tu peux trouver des informations sur Internet, mais je vais quand même te faire un bref __résumé_

_L'otospongiose est une pathologie de l'__oreille__ interne et moyenne qui atteint les deux oreilles le plus souvent mais de façon décalée dans le temps. Le facteur génétique est prédominant. __C'est une évolution pathologique des tissus osseux (__ostéodystrophie__ de la capsule otique), __l'__otospongiose cochléaire, fait intervenir une calcification du labyrinthe osseux de l'oreille interne. _

_Enfin pour__ faire__ bref, les os de mes oreilles se sont solidifiés à un point où je perds l'audition__ (alors non, je ne vous ignorais__ pas certaines fois, c'est juste que je n'entendais plus __rien__.) J'ai eu une opération il y a quelques temps, on m'a mis des prothèses et __grâce__ à ca j'ai __retrouvé__ une bonne audition (89 pour être exacte, assez pour éviter d'avoir __un__ appareil auditif, enfin, pour le moment.)_

_Ca répond à ta question "Quelle maladie ?" mais je dois encore te dire pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. Pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse. J peux quand même te dire que ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en toi ou parce que je m'en fou de toi. Et ce n'est certainement pa__s__ on plus parce que j'aurais pensé que ca ne te regardait pas. Je peux te dire facilement ca, mais je n'ai pas de __réponse__ du pourquoi._

_3. Mes sentiments. C'est la __question__ la plus dure pour moi. Je ne suis même pas sur que je puisse répondre à cette question, du __moins__ d'une manière qui te satisfasse, mais je vais __essayer_

_T__u__ me demande pourquoi je t'ai dis que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et juste après d'__accepter__ ce boulot ? Au risque de paraitre un peu dramatique ou autre, je t'ai dit __c__a parce que je voulais vraiment que tu fasses ce qu'il y a de__ m__ieux pour toi. Si tu devais revenir à Vegas maintenant, je pense qu'on repartirait tous les deux dans notre routine. Ok... Enfin, je pense que je repartirais dans ma routine. Ce qui veut dire que tu serais encore plus blessée. Et crois moi, c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire. C'est pour ca que je t'ai __suggérer__ d'entamer une relation amicale à longue distance._

_J'ai besoin que ca soit clair tout ca, je ne dis pas que résoudre nos problèmes est une condition pour nos échanges de mails. Je suis ravi d'__a__voir de tes nouvelles, même si tu me "harcèles" un peu. Si tu veux qu'on s'écrive des mails très __banals__, je suis preneur. Si tu veux qu'on redevienne amis, j'en serais ravi, mais si tu veux bien, comme tu l'as dit il y a quelque temps, voir ce qui va se passer... alors là, tu ferais de __moi__ un homme heureux._

_Moi, j'aimerais vraiment essayé l'option N°3, mais seulement si tu en as le désir. J'ai l'__impression__ que ce qu'on dit est bien vrai, à propos de s'apercevoir de ce que l'on avait une fois qu'on ne l'a plus. Ton départ m'a ramené à la vie d'un certain point de vue._

_J'__espère__ que j'ai répondu à __certaines__ de tes __questions__. Si ce n'est pas le cas, peut être qu'on pourra y répondre dans nos futurs mails. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point __j'étais__ nul en __communication__. Je __comprends__ pourquoi tu étais tout le temps en colère contre moi. Maintenant je veux te prouver que je sais me comporter en être humain, alors donne moi un__e__ chance._

_G_


	13. Ces étranges nouveaux CSI

_Bon comme là c'est un chapitre sans Griss.. je vais vous en mettre un autre tout de suite ok ? Ca en fera 3 aujourdh'hui alors vous pouvez vous prosterner devant ma générosité du jour...lol_

Sara resta assise et soupira, toujours en regardant l'écran de son portable. Les réponses de Grissom étaient... longues. Il avait réussit à répondre à toutes ses questions et en utilisant des phrases compréhensibles.

Mais sa question finale à lui allait lui trotter dans la tête un grand moment. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Maintenant qu'il avait posé la question.

Il fallait qu'elle réponde au moins pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien eu son mail. Mais est ce qu'elle avait assez de temps ? Il était déjà 7H50 et elle devait retrouver ses collègues dans quelques minutes.

Elle nota dans un coin qu'elle devait lui écrire (comme si elle avait besoin de ca !) et elle se déconnecta de sa boite mail. Elle se leva et sortit de son bureau.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos où elle devait retrouver son équipe. C'était le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie. Alors qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ?

«Salut les gars.» dit elle en entrant dans la pièce qui était beaucoup plus grande que leur salle de repos à Vegas. Sophie était assise sur le dossier du canapé au fond de la pièce, comme si elle avait fait exprès de s'éloigner le plus possible des garçons. Walter était assis sur le plan de travail en formica en balançant ses jambes. La dernière personne que Sara remarqua aurait du être la première qu'elle aurait du voir. Le gars devait peser au moins 100 kg, et pas un gramme de graisse. Il était assit sur le canapé, à l'opposé de Sophie, essayant de se faire tout petit.

«Je suis sur que vous savez tous qui je suis mais je vais quand même me présenter un peu.Je m'appelle Sara Sidle et je vais être la superviseur de l'équipe de jour. Pour vous donner un peu plus d'info sur mon passé, je viens de Las Vegas, où j'ai passé trois ans en tant que CSI niveau 3.» Elle regarda son équipe et fut soulager de voir que personne ne s'était encore endormi. «Comme je ne connais que deux d'entre vous, j'aimerais bien que vous vous présentiez un peu s'il vous plait.»

«Je vais commencer» dit Walter «Ok, je sais, tu me connais déjà un peu, mais bon… Je suis Walter Lopez et je viens d'être promu CSI Niveau 2. Je fais partie de ce labo depuis que j'ai fini mes études, y'a trois ans de ca.» Les autres CSI applaudirent et l'un deux mis une tape dans le dos de Walter.

Le suivant à parler fut un homme ressemblant un peu à Walter. Il portait une paire de lunettes et il avait un regard assez intimidant. Il avait des cheveux long, attaché une queue de cheval. «Sam Collins, enchanté.» Il serra la main de Sara.

«Enchantée moi aussi, Sam. Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur toi ? Depuis quand tu es là, quel est ton niveau et toute autre information pertinente.»

«Ca fait un peu plus longtemps que Junior, deux ans de plus en faite.» dit il en désignant Walter. « Je suis CSI Niveau 3 depuis 2002.»

«Allez mon gars, raconte à la dame ton passé…» lui dit l'homme à coté de lui en le poussant un peu.

Sam haussa des épaules mais accepta néanmoins d'en dire plus à Sara. «Né et élevé à Hawthorne. J'a un diplôme de chimie.»

Sara ne comprit pas le nom de la ville "Harthun ?"

«Hawthorne» dit l'homme à coté de lui «Il faut vivre là bas pour savoir prononcer le nom.»

«Ooook. Et bien, merci Sam. Qui est le suivant ?» Demanda t elle en regardant le copain de Sam.

«Oui, Madame. Mark Sellers, à votre service.» Dit il en enlevant un chapeau imaginaire de sa tête. Lui aussi avait des cheveux long mais moins long que ceux de Sam. «Je suis CSI 3 moi aussi, comme Sammy.» Il fit un clin d'œil à Sam et continua en regardant Sara «Je suis là depuis 97. Avant ca j'étais dans un labo de criminologie en Pennsylvannie. J'ai grandi à Wilkes-Barre.»

Mark aussi serra la main à Sara, révélant ainsi un petit tatouage sur son poignet «La balance de la justice ?» lui demanda t elle en soulevant un sourcil.

«Si vous voulez, mais c'est surtout mon signe astrologique… Balance.»

«Ok.» Elle secoua la tête.

Mark sourit et tapota l'épaule d'un autre homme «A toi Will.»

Will qui avait lui les cheveux courts se leva d'un bond. Il ressemblait un peu à Greg. «Will Hennessy. Je suis là depuis 99 et je suis à 10 affaires du niveau 3. Comme Sammy, j'ai grandi dans le coin, pour être plus précis à Ringwood.»

Il ne prononça pas le d final, alors Sara demanda «Ringworm (Teigne en anglais)? Comme la maladie?»

Toute l'équipe s'explosa de rire. «Bien joué Sidle!» dit Sam en riant. «J'vous l'avais dit les gars, il faut changer le nom de cette ville.»

Will rougit. «Hm… Non, c'est Ringwood (cercle de bois en anglais)» il soupira «Bref, j'ai un diplôme en math et un autre en informatique. Je sors de l'université de MontClair»

«Ah, MontClair, c'est là que je vis pour le moment.» Dit Sara en souriant. «Je vis dans l'énorme maison de style Victorien, tu vois?»

«Waouh !» Mark était étonné.

Mais c'est Will qui posa la question : «Comment t'as fait pour acheter une maison comme ca ?»

Avant que Sara ne puisse répondre, Mark donna une claque sur la tête de Will «Allez, tu ne peux pas être un peu poli non? Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas carrément combien elle gagne! Et demande-lui son poids pendant que tu y es!»

«Merci, Mark.» Sara riait. «Disons que Mark vient de te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas poser trop de question, ok Will ?» Will fut encore plus rouge, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Sara. «Mais pour ton information, c'est la maison de mon frère et lui, il a un très gros boulot… Bref, à qui le tour?»

Sophie et le dernier homme, qui devait être Jack, à priori, se regardèrent. «A toi» lui dit-il.

Sophie rougit un peu, comme Will. Sara s'aperçut que personne ne faisait de commentaires. Ils n'étaient peut être pas si mal que ca finalement. «Hm… Tu me connais déjà un peu. Hm… Je suis Sophie Harrison. Je suis là depuis quelques mois et je suis CSI niveau 1. Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme de biologie à Buffalo.Et je suis ici parce que je voulais travailler sur de vrais crimes.»

Sara sourit. «Ah, une femme comme je les aime ! Si tu veux des vrais crimes, tu devrais aller faire un tour à Vegas, tu verrais des trucs inimaginables. Ok, et toi?» Demanda t elle à probablement Jack.

«Je suis Jack DiLuca» dit-il doucement «Enfin, pour faire simple parce qu'en faite comme je suis à moitié italien bah c'est plus Giacomo DiLuca. C'est moi le plus vieux dans le coin, je suis là depuis 95. Hm… J'ai mon diplôme de physique et je suis CSI Niveau 3.»

«Physique, hein ? Moi aussi.» Lui dit Sara. Comme Jack ne répondit pas elle continua «Tu veux rajouter quelque chose ?»

«Non, c'est bon.» Dit-il rapidement, heureux de se débarrasser de cette conversation.

«Ok. Et bien merci pour ces informations. Je viens d'un labo où on était tous amis avec mon équipe. J'étais de l'équipe de nuit. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'on pourra nous aussi travailler dans une bonne ambiance.» Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sam, Will et Mark souriaient.

«Oh, j'ai oublié, c'est quoi vos spécialités ici ou vos hobbies, je ne sais pas ?»

Sam soupira «Wouah, premier jour et elle nous ravage le cerveau.»

«Allez, répond Chewy au lieu de te plaindre !» lui dit Will.

«Chewy ?» Sara ne comprenait pas.

Mark rit encore plus «Comme Chewbacca… Attend de le voir sans tee-shirt, tu comprendras mieux.»

«Enfin... Moi c'est les analyses des matériaux.» Dit Sam

«Moi je touche à tout» dit Mark «Sinon je suis un biker.»

Will continua «Moi c'est les math mon truc, si t'as besoin d'une analyse plus poussé tu m'appelles.»

«Analyse des fibres» dit Walter.

«Moi c'est les gens mon truc… C'est moi qu'on envoie parler aux familles des victimes.»

«Moi c'est les muscles, comme tu peux le voir. Mais à part ca, je suis plutôt doué avec l'analyse des gouttes de sang. Tout ce qui est physique quoi.»

«Ok… Merci pour vos réponses. Moi ma spécialité c'est les analyses de matériaux pour votre information. Maintenant… Si on commençait à travailler?»

Elle reçue une myriade de commentaires comme «Ouais, super !» «Merci Seigneur!» «Oui, pitié…»


	14. Rien n'est jamais facile

_Bon allez encore un mail de Sara pour Grissom... Mouais... après faudra attendre demain, et ils sont plutot tendus les mails de demain, je vous préviens..._

Sara s'installa à son bureau tout en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était 19H00, ce qui lui laissait une heure avant la fin de sa journée. Elle venait de clore l'enquête sur laquelle elle avait travaillé toute la journée avec Sophie. Alors maintenant, à part organiser un peu les choses dans son bureau, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à faire avant l'arrivée des garçons.

Elle se pencha sur ses dossiers d'une manière qui, espérait-elle, faisait très superviseur. Le vol qu'elle avait élucidé ce jour là avait été trop simple. Sophie avait aimé le résoudre aussi vite mais Sara avait regretté de ne pas s'être mise sur une affaire plus compliquée. Sam, Will et Walter étaient toujours sur le terrain pour leur affaire de viol et elle avait entendu au scanner que Mark et Jack étaient sur le chemin du retour après avoir enquêté sur un homicide. Mais pour elle, rien. Elle allait donc attendre le retour de son équipe pour faire un point avec eux.

Le mail de Grissom était resté au fond de ses pensées toute la journée. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir à ce mail. Cette fois la balle était dans son camp. Mais bon avant de répondre, elle voulait relire ce mail.

_… je te promets que la prochaine fois que je te blesse (ce qui va surement arrivé, comme tu t'en doute), je réfléchirais plus et je viendrais d'une façon plus sympathique pour m'excuser…_

Cette partie la faisait rire. Ca c'était… franc. Surtout connaissant Grissom. Les seules fois où elle l'avait entendu dire qu'il s'était trompé ou qu'il avait mal agit c'était sur leur lieu de travail, et là, il lui confessait qu'il allait surement la décevoir encore dans le future.

_J'ai besoin que tout soit bien clair entre nous, je ne dis pas que résoudre nos problèmes est une condition pour nos échanges de mails. Je suis ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles, même si ils sont parfois un peu secs. Si tu veux qu'on s'écrive des mails très banals, je suis preneur. Si tu veux qu'on redevienne amis, j'en serais ravi, mais si tu veux bien, comme tu l'as dit il y a quelque temps, voir ce qui va se passer... alors là, tu ferais de moi un homme heureux._

Ouais, la balle était vraiment dans son camp là. Même si c'était la douzième fois qu'elle lisait ce mail, elle était toujours aussi surprise que Grissom lui ai avoué qu'il voulait commencer … quelque chose… avec elle. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se demande si elle était toujours intéressée pour avoir une affaire avec lui.

Après toutes ces années à s'être battu contre ses sentiments pour lui, après tous ces efforts pour les cacher… Après s'être tout simplement enfui de Vegas pour s'éloigner de lui… est ce qu'elle voulait vraiment l'oublier ou bien tenter le coup?

Elle garda sa tête dans ses mains. Elle commençait à avoir très mal à la tête, il était temps de prendre une aspirine. Elle attrapa son sac à main et commença à fouiller dedans. Elle réalisa vite que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait prit ce matin, elle avait oublié son paquet d'aspirine. «Merde!» marmonna t elle en prenant une profonde respiration.

Parfait… Parfait ! Elle avait mal à la tête pour son premier jour de boulot et elle n'avait rien pour le faire passer et en plus il fallait encore qu'elle se concentre sur son problème Grissom. Pourquoi est ce que personne ne lui avait dit qu'être superviseur donnait mal à la tête? Est-ce que le mal de tête faisait partie d'un packmais que personne ne vous le disait?

Un bip provenant de son ordinateur la ramena dans la réalité. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son mal de tête, mais elle pouvait au moins écrire à Grissom et régler ce problème.

_De__: Sara _

_Date : Wednesday, August 6th, 2003 7:12 P.M._

_A __: Grissom_

_Sujet : no __subject_

_Grissom,_

_Salut. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en faite, à propos de ce que tu m'as écris ce matin, parce que tu sais, aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour de boulot et ca a été un peu bizarre. Alors, hm… Je vais juste te raconter ma journée et on verra à la fin si j'ai trouvé quoi te répondre._

_Alors aujourd'hui__…__ Enfin avant que je ne commence __laisse-moi__ te mettre en situation. Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dis que les gars ennuyaient la petite CSI? Je suis donc arrivé ce matin au labo, prête à devenir Mademoiselle Discipline pour être sur que personne ne l'ennuie plus. Je suis entré dans la salle de repos, mais ici ils __appellent__ ca la salle des équipes, bref, quand je suis entrée ils étaient tous la.__ Walter, le gars qui m'avait fait visiter les locaux, Sophie, la petite nouvelle. Tous les deux je les connaissais déjà, mais il y avait les autres aussi, 3 mecs assit autour de la table et pendant un bref instant j'ai cru être de retour à la maison. Ils me font trop __penser__ à Warrick, Nick et Greg. J'avais l'impression d'être maître de __conférences__ d'un coup. Je me suis présentée et ils se sont présentés. C'est Walter qui a commencé. Rien d'__exceptionnel__ jusque là…_

_Et puis il y a ce beau mec, Sam Collins qui a __commencé__ à parler. Enfin, je dis beau, mais je ne sais pas vraiment, je suis resté__e__ bloqué sur ses cheveux. Il a des cheveux magnifiques, mieux que les miens en tout cas, et beaucoup plus long. Il m'a dit ce que je voulais savoir, il a l'air sympa. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de très __intelligent__ mais qu'il ne sait pas __trop__ quoi faire de toute cette connaissance. Alors il fait l'idiot._

_Ensuite il y a Will Hennessy, qui doit être le __jumeau__ de Greg, jurée. Il a des cheveux __bleus__! Et il a l'air d'être le Roi de la gaffe. Il m'a demandé comment je faisais po__u__r m'offrir une maison comme la mienne, enfin celle de mon __frère. __Et puis il y a cet autre gars, Mark Sellers._

_Mark a l'air très __très__ cool. Il a un diplôme en justice criminel et il est __biker__Lol__. Il a des tatouages, enfin au moins un sur le poignet, une balance. Comme son signe __zodiacal__ et sa passion pour la justice. Je pense que c'est le plus __intelligent__ du groupe et c'est aussi celui qui a les plus bonnes manières __(pas que c__a me touche beaucoup__ mais bon c'est toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans une équipe.) Et malgré son style __biker__ c'est __également__ le plus discipliné des __quatre__ garçons._

_Et puis il y a mon préféré. Ce type est un peu comme toi. Il s'appelle Jack __DILuca__ (ou Giacomo __DiLuca__ comme il m'a précisé) il est très grand, très costaud. Mais ce qui me fait penser à toi en le voyant c'est sa façon de parler. Il parle tout doucement, très calmement. Quand je suis entré__e__ dans la pièce, il était presque caché dans un coin, comme si il aurait __aimé __disparaitre derrière Sophie. Et vu sa corpulence, c'était mission impossible._

_Enfin, ce n'est pas que tu sois le genre à te cacher dans un coin, tu es plutôt le genre de gars qui domine une pièce en faite. Mais il ne parle pas beaucoup, et ca c'est bien ton genre. Il est calme et silencieux, c'est le seul qui a défendu Sophie. Elle a l'air de bien l'aimer, peut être qu'ils vont finir par sortir ensemble (Hm? Je ne sais pas si c'est permis par ici… Il faudra que je vérifie.)_

_Ils feraient un joli petit couple et tu sais… Je pense que je vois beaucoup de moi en Sophie. Elle a le désir de faire les choses biens et elle veut être sur que tout le mo__n__de sait bien à quel point elle est capable et __intelligente__. Je pense que je vais la prendre sous mon aile, même si ca parait stupide de dire ca comme ca._

_Alors pour aller __sur__ ce __chemin__, j'ai pris Sophie avec moi sur ma première affaire aujourd'hui. C'était une affaire banale, un voisin qui avait vu quelque chose par la fenêtre… bref._

_Ok, attend, il faut que je m'arrête maintenant, sinon je vais t'écrire un roman et je ne toucherais même pas de loin à ta question. Alors laisse moi prendre ma respiration et… Voila._

_Ok, le __problème__ c'est que je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire.__ Enfin je sais, mais ca prendra beaucoup moins de temps que mon roman ci-dessus. Enfin bref, tu __n'__as qu'__à__ lire la suite._

_Ok, alors tu veux savoir comment on peut __communiquer__ tout les deux, enfin à __quel__ niveau… __voilà__ ce que je te propose : c'est vraiment cool que tu veuilles que les choses avancent entre nous, et je suis fière de toi d'avoir pu exprimer tes sentiments. Le truc c'est que je ne suis pas sur de ce que je veux maintenant que je ne suis plus à Vegas et j'ai besoin d'y __réfléchir_

_Ne te méprend pas. J'ai toujours le béguin, ou peu importe comment tu __appelles__ ca, pour toi. C'est juste que je __viens__ de déménager et que je viens de trouver un nouveau boulot, et que j'essaye vraiment de me libérer de ton emprise. Et pour te __dire__ la vérité je commence à vraiment aimer ma nouvelle vie. Je suis fière de moi. J'ai une vie bien à moi avec de nouveaux amis, un (presque) meilleur job… Et le mieux c'est que j'ai mes __propres__ émotions. Mon humeur ne dépend plus d'une seule personne et c'est une bonne chose. Bref, je commence enfin à vivre comme une personne normale. Enfin, une personne presque normale._

_Alors hm… Je ne pense pas être prête pour ta solution N°3. J'__ai besoin de bien ancrer__ ma vie ici et voir ce que ca m'apporte. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que mon retour à la maison maintenant serait une __erreur__ parce qu'on sait tout les deux que tu me repousserais une nouvelle fois. Alors pour moi l'idéale serait qu'on reconstruise notre amitié __mais__ je ne me plaindrais pas si not__r__e amitié se transforme en quelque chose d'autre. Hey, peut être que tu deviendras un peu plus humain pour les gars (parce que faut être réaliste, tu commences vraiment à devenir humain__ et ne prétend pas que tu es comme ca avec les gars au labo), hein?_

_Ok, alors… ma décision c'est qu'on continue __a__ communiqu__er__ en tant qu'amis, mais des amis qui s'apprécient vraiment et qui se font entièrement confiance. Tu me racontes tes secrets et je te raconte les miens (si tu demandes gentiment), ca marche pour toi?_

_Sara_


	15. Pourquoi il fait si froid ?

_Allez, j'avais dis Angst, alors c'est angst... Je vous avais prévenu !!! Bonne lecture quand même_

«Gil ?»

Grissom sursauta. Il arrêta de regarder le mail qu'il lisait et relisait depuis un grand moment et se concentra sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. «Catherine. Je peux t'aider?»

«Je ne pense pas non. Je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien, puisque les seules fois où tu es vraiment en retard pour nos réunions c'est quand tu reçois des mails d'une certaine petite brune.» Elle entra dans le bureau, s'attendant à entendre Grissom se défendre. Mais comme il ne prononça pas un mot, elle passa derrière son bureau et regarda son écran «Ouais, Sara.»

«Bien sur Sara.» Dit il, fermant vite la fenêtre de sa messagerie pour que Catherine n'ait pas le temps de lire le reste du mail. «Comme tu viens de le dire Catherine, elle est la seule à me faire perdre la notion du temps.»

«A quel point ?»

Grissom la regarda froidement «Est ce que tu essayes de me convaincre de te faire lire ce satané mail?» demanda t il en montrant l'écran de son ordinateur. «Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère te dire que c'est une communication privée et certainement pas une source de potins.» il se positionna entre son écran et Catherine.

«Tu m'as bien raconté le dernier mail. Alors pourquoi ne rien me dire cette fois ci?»

«Je ne t'ai rien dit la dernière fois que tu ne savais déjà. Par contre ce mail, elle me l'a envoyé à moi, pas à vous tous donc il n'y a que moi qui le lit.»

«Et c'est quoi la différence cette fois ? Elle t'a écris des choses cochonnes?»

«Non !» Il éteignit son écran. «Pourquoi est ce que tu ne laisse pas tomber ? Arrête de l'insulter comme ca et arrête de m'énerver!»

«Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Je n'ai insulté personne. Je dis juste que tu agis bizarrement à propos de ce mail, enfin plus bizarrement qu'avec les autres mails que tu as reçu d'elle.»

«Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.» Grissom se leva et força Catherine à se reculer. «Est ce que tu veux bien te comporter un professionnel un instant pour que je puisse reprendre ma position de superviseur ?»

Elle lui sourit. «C'est pour ca que je suis là au départ.» Elle le suivit dans les couloirs du labo. Il ferma la porte de son bureau à clé.

«Hou là là…» dit elle en soulevant un sourcil.

«Vous ne devriez pas faire ca, Griss.» Lui dit Warrick vingt minutes plus tard tandis qu'il les conduisait sur leur scène de crime. «Vous allez vous tuer et ca va énerver Sara.»

«Sara s'en fout.» Lui dit Grissom, soufflant la fumée en dehors de la voiture «Elle vit à l'autre bout du pays, tu te rappelles ?»

«Quoi ? Vous pensez qu'elle ne viendra pas à votre enterrement pour cracher sur votre dépouille ? Cette femme tient à vous, Griss, peu importe où elle est.»

«Est ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose que de Sara ? Elle n'est pas là. Elle a déménagé. Je suis ici. Je n'ai pas bougé. Et je suis ton patron !»

Warrick fit une grimace «Hey ! peu importe. Mais je vous le dis, Sara ou pas Sara, il faut que vous arrêtiez de fumer!»

«C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi, dans ce cas, n'est ce pas ?» Il prit une profonde bouffée de sa cigarette et souffla délibérément sa fumée vers Warrick.

Bon, Warrick n'allait arriver à rien alors il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour ne pas s'en prendre plein les poumons. Grissom était sur le chemin de la guerre et Warrick se demandait bien ce que Sara lui avait dit pour le mettre d'une telle humeur. Il avait l'air en colère. Catherine l'avait prévenu de l'humeur de Grissom mais il n'y avait pas cru.

«Quoi ?»

Warrick regarda son chef, surpris «Hm ? J'ai rien dis.»

«Tu me regardes !»

«Non, je vous regardais pas. Griss, faut vous relaxer, sérieux. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir travailler correctement si vous continuez comme ca.» Il leva la main pour arrêter Grissom «Et c'est la dernière chose non relatif au boulot que j vous dis ce soir, à moins que vous m'en reparliez de vous-même plus tard.»

Grissom marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et gara la voiture sur le parking du Tropicana.

Grissom était toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il rentra avec Warrick au labo quelques heures plus tard. Il n'avait pas dit un mot à Warrick et avait volontairement évité Catherine. Maintenant il tournait en rond dans les couloirs du labo à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. Les techniciens s'enfuyaient en le voyant arrivés et il entendait tout le monde chuchoter autour de lui.

A six heures du matin, Nick le trouva dans les vestiaires, et espéra pouvoir dissiper la tension «Hey Grissom.» Dit-il calmement. «Vous avez une minute?»

«Non.»

«Dommage.» Nick força son superviseur à s'asseoir sur le banc des vestiaires. «Vous allez devoir m'écouter, ok ? Je m'en fou un peu de savoir ce que Sara vous a dit ou ce que vous lui avez dit, je veux juste que vous arrêtiez d'agir comme un chien enragé.»

Grissom le regarda sans rien dire un grand moment «Un chien enragé ?»

«Oui, exactement. Vous grognez contre tous les gens qui s'approchent de vous qu'il vous apporte une bonne nouvelle ou non.» Il regarda Grissom pour verifier sa réaction, mais il n'en avait aucune. «Dites quelque chose, Griss. On est une équipe peu importe qui est ici ou non. Vous ne pouvez pas passer la nuit sans nous parler! Vous êtes notre chef. Si vous n'arrivez plus à faire l'impasse sur votre vie personnelle, on est perdu nous.»

Grissom soupira «Nick, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. C'est juste une mauvaise nuit, c'est tout.»

«Essayez de dire ca à Catherine. Elle a peur que vous ne lui fassiez plus jamais confiance, bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait de mal. Essayez de dire ca à Warrick aussi. Il pense que vous n'allez plus jamais lui parler juste parce qu'il vous a demandé d'arrêter de fumer. Franchement je m'en fous de ce qui se passe entre vous et Sara, tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir travailler convenablement et je ne peux pas faire ca s'il y a autant de tension dans le coin.»

«Alors va travailler, Nick, et arrête de me harceler comme ca. Je vais bien. C'est juste un mauvais jour. Laisse tomber.»

Nick regarda Grissom un instant, attendant une réaction. Il soupira «Très bien Griss. Je m'en vais. Mais souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit. On a besoin de vous, nous.»

Une fois chez lui, Grissom resta trois heures dehors, fumant cigarettes après cigarettes. Il ne comptait plus. Il inspirait la fumée avec bonheur. Il se posa contre un mur, repensant à sa nuit.

Ok, bon, il avait peut être mal agis avec son équipe ce soir. Mais tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir des bons et des mauvais jours quand même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait été en colère contre Catherine que c'était la fin du monde. Elle aussi avait des sautes d'humeur. Elle n'était pas vraiment un rayon de soleil tous les jours.

Et Warrick, et bien… Il n'avait pas à dire à son patron comment agir. Si Grissom voulait fumer 3 paquets de cigarettes par jour c'était son droit et personne n'avait rien à dire.

Mais étrangement, il n'était pas fâché contre Nick malgré leur tête à tête. Ca venait surement du fait que Nick lui avait dit qu'il s'en foutait de qui avait dit quoi… Que ce soit vrai ou non, Grissom était content de penser qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans ce labo qui vivait en dehors d'un soap opéra.

Grissom soupira et toussa immédiatement après, s'étouffant avec une bouffée de fumée. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur à coté de lui et la jeta dans une poubelle.

Nick avait raison, enfin, partiellement. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie en colère contre tout le monde. Il était le patron ici et il fallait qu'il donne le bon exemple. Et pour faire ca, il avait besoin de mettre sa vie privée de coté, même si ca allait être catastrophique. Enfin il allait essayer….

_De__: Gil Grissom _

_Date: Thursday, August 7th, 2003 9:18 A.M._

_A__: Sara _

_Sujet : __Re__: (no __subject_

_Sara,_

_Bon, on dirait que tu t'éclates. Je suis content de savoir que tu t'__entends__ bien avec tes __collègues__ et que tu as une protégé__e__Tous__ les bons professeurs devraient en avoir un__ ou une__. Je suis sur que tu es ravie que tous tes CSI soient beau et de ton __âge__, comme ca tu développeras de bonnes relations avec eux plus rapidement. C'est une bonne chose que tu __différencie__ bien les personnes de là bas par rapport à ici. Je sais que l'__instinct__ naturel de l'__Homme__ est de trouver des connexions qui le __rendent__ plus à l'aise._

_Par contre je __préfère__ te __prévenir__ que jouer à Cupidon n'est pas une bonne chose. Peut être que Jack et Sophie sont fait pour __être__ ensemble__ mais je suis sur que tu as bien conscience qu'une relation entre deux CSI d'une même équipe, __surtout__ avec une différence d'__âge__ n'a pas beaucoup de chance de marcher. Je te __suggère__ donc d'abandonner ta mission de Cupidon._

_Je suis ravi de savoir que tu es fière de moi. Je suis toujours ravi d'avoir le soutien de mes pairs. J'__espère__ que tu te fais bien à ta nouvelle vie. Est-ce que tu as __trouvé__ un appartement?_

_Enfin bref, il est __l'heure__ que j'aille me coucher alors bonne nuit ou bonne journée, peu importe…_

_Grissom_

Il appuya sur le bouton «envoi» sans relire son mail. Il savait que c'était un peu sec, mais il s'en foutait. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur et il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit le ding de son ordinateur alors qu'il allait mettre son réveil en marche pour le lendemain.

_De__: Sara _

_Date : Thursday, August 7th, 2003 9:28 A.M._

_A : Grissom_

_Grissom,_

_Ca veut dire quoi ca ?_

_Sara_

Grissom regarda son écran. A quoi elle jouait ? il lui avait envoyé un mail, un point c'est tout.

_De__: Gil Grissom _

_Date: Thursday, August 7th, 2003 9:31 A.M._

_A__: Sara _

_"Ca" c'est ce qu'o__n__ appelle __communément__ un e-mail, Sara. Est-ce que tu l'as __mal__ reçu? __P__our ne pas comprendre ce que c'était?_

_Grissom_

Ok…

_De__: Sara _

_Date : Thursday, August 7th, 2003 9:40 A.M._

_A : Grissom_

_C'est ca oui ! Tu m'envoie le plus froid de tout les mails de la Terre et tu veux que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Quoi, Grissom? Hier tu voulais être mon meilleur ami et là, aujourd'hui, je ne mérite même plus un vrai mail? Au moins un qui montre que tu t'__intéresse__ en tant soit peu à mon existence._

_Énerve-toi__ autant que tu veux mais je veux une explication. Pourquoi tu agis comme un connard?_

Elle ne signa même pas ce mail et Grissom le regarda fixement. C'est lui qui agissait comme un connard? Lui? Ce n'est pas lui qui avait commencé par lui parler pour ne rien dire. Et ce n'est pas lui qui avait envoyé un mail sans queue ni tête. QU'est ce qu'elle voulait? il avait besoin d'une cigarette.

Dix minutes plus tard, son ordinateur était éteint et il était dehors en train de fumer comme si sa vie en dépendait.


	16. Il faut désapprendre ce qu'on apprend

_LE chapitre du soir... pas les, non non non, n'insiste pas Nanou !!!!! Ecris donc des fics au lieu de me harceler ! lol ... Bon sinon en faite, j'aurais pas fini pour Noel je crois.. je traine trop... Bon, bah bonne lecture, on verra bien..._

Sara secoua la tête. Elle avait les cheveux encore humides. Elle lança la serviette qu'elle venait d'enlever de ses cheveux dans le panier à linge sale. Elle rerentra dans sa chambre et soupira. Elle n'allait pas passer une bonne nuit. Ca voulait dire quoi tout ces mails de Grissom? Et ce mail de Warrick qu'elle venait de recevoir?

Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de ses collègues de Vegas depuis son dernier mail la semaine précédente alors elle avait été plutôt surprise de trouver une réponse de Warrick dans sa biote de réception. Ce qu'il lui avait écris l'avait laissé pantoise ce qui l'avait poussé sous la douche après l'avoir lu. Elle devait se changer les idées et une bonne douche froide allait surement lui remettre les idées en place.

Elle enfila un pyjama et retourna à son ordinateur en espérant avoir mal lu le mail de Warrick la première fois.

_De: Brown, Warrick_

_Date: Thursday, August 7th, 2003 3:30 P.M._

_A: Sara _

_Sujet : Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose_

_Sara,_

_Je ne veux pas être mal poli mais je vais zapper les formalités et aller droit au but. Il faut que tu parles à Grissom. Je ne veux pas dire avoir une conversation banale avec lui, non, je te parle d'une __vraie__ conversation._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais du passé de Grissom (je n'en connais__ moi même pas grand chose__ à pa__r__t sa passion pour le Poker) mais apparemment il était fumeur jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à travailler ici, à Vegas__J'ai eu cette information par Cath__ Donc apparemment, il a arrêté de fumer il y a quinze ans de ca…_

_… mais il a recommencé quand tu es partie. Et je ne parle pas d'un "Oh, je suis stressé alors je fume une ou deux cigarettes", non je te parle d'u__n__ gars qui fume cigarette après cigarette. Et __il ne faut__ pas qu'on lui en parle. La dernière fois que j'ai __essayé__, j'ai cru qu'il allait me bouffer._

_Enfin bref, ce n'est pas__ le problème. Le problème c'est que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je sais que tu sais ce que c'est de fumer et que tu as toi-même fumé pendant un temps, mais __ce n'est__vraiment__ pas cool qu'il ait repris comme ca. Je ne __t'accuse__ pas de quoi que ce soit, sérieux, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule personne qu'il écoutera. Alors on __espère__ un peu que tu veuilles bien lui parler. Tu pourrais essayer au moins._

_Je sais que tu tiens à lui et que ce qui lui arrive te tient à __c__œur__, alors essaye s'il te plait. Merci Sara. On apprécierait tous._

_Warrick_

Non, elle n'avait pas mal compris. Grissom fumait. Quel hypocrite! Après la leçon qu'il lui avait fait sur les méfaits de la cigarette il y a quelques années ! «Tu gâches ton argent et ta santé inutilement Sara… Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un poumon après des années de fumée?... Tu devrais arrêter Sara avant de te tuer…» Ah ah! Et là, c'est lui qui fumait?

Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait reprit. Il était contre la cigarette, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu zieuter un paquet de cigarettes, mais là d'un coup, il était de nouveau dépendant? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Elle regarda l'heure pour voir si elle pouvait s'occuper de ca maintenant, avant qu'elle n'aille travailler. Oui, elle avait le temps. Elle prit son téléphone portable et pianota son numéro.

«Allo ?» Répondit-il après trois sonneries.

«Pose ca !» dit-elle.

«Hein ? Quoi ?... Sara ? C'est toi ?»

«Je t'ai dis de poser ca !» lui répéta t elle.

«De quoi tu parles ?» Malgré la confusion de sa voix, elle reconnaissait parfaitement ce ton coupable.

«Grissom, sérieusement, tu poses ca tout de suite ou je raccroche et je transformes ta vie en Enfer !»

Il resta silencieux un moment et soupira. «Voilà. Je la pose. Je suppose que quelqu'un m'a balancé ?»

«Tu l'as vraiment éteinte ?» Elle savait qu'il mentait très probablement «Grissom, je la sens encore d'ici. Pose cette putain de cigarette!»

«Pff.. très bien.» Cette fois elle l'entendit souffler sa dernière bouffée et elle entendit le bruit distinct d'une cigarette qu'on écrasait. «Maintenant répond à ma question : est ce qu'on m'a balancé?»

«Non, Griss, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs télépathiques. Bien sur qu'on t'a balancé! Mais ne demande même pas, je ne te dirais pas qui! Maintenant dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?»

«Rien du tout, Sara, pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me faire chier avec mes hobbies?»

«Pas quand c'est un hobby comme celui là ! Ca fait quinze ans que tu as arrêté Griss! Pourquoi tu as…»

«J'aurais jamais du t'en parler. Je le savais. Je ne te dirais plus jamais rien de mon passé!»

Sara resta silencieuse un moment, ébahie. «Pardon?» Comme il ne répondit pas, elle continua «Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Sérieux? Dis-moi, maintenant!»

«Ecoute Sara…»

«Non Grissom ! J'ai du t'écouter me faire la leçon sur les dangers de la cigarette et maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter !»

Elle fit une pause, essayant de maitrise sa colère. «Mais d'abord je veux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi en colère contre moi. Ca veut dire quoi ces mails Griss?»

«Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.»

«Grissom, je vais poser ce téléphone cinq secondes et quand je vais le reprendre en main, tu as plutôt intérêt à être prêt à me parler.» Sans attendre sa réponse, elle posa le téléphone sur son bureau et compta jusqu'à cinq. Elle le reprit ensuite et lui dit «Alors?»

«Si tu ne veux pas me parler Sara, alors raccroche. Je suis sur que tu as des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire, comme draguer tes CSI.»

Elle regarda son téléphone, complètement ébahie. «Hm Hm… Je vois le problème là… Tu es jaloux.»

«Je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est ridicule! Je n'ai aucun mot à dire à ce sujet. Je n'ai aucun droit d'être jaloux.»

«C'est ca Griss. Bien sure. T'as faillis m'avoir là. J'avais comme l'impression pourtant que tu avais ton mot à dire, surtout après ton mail de la dernière fois.»

Grissom resta silencieux. Elle pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait comme si elle était à côté de lui. Il essayait de reprendre sa contenance. «Et toi?» dit-il froidement «Ce n'est pas ce que ton mail me disait.»

«Je suppose que tu parles de celui où je te présentais mon équipe? Et pas celui de ce matin?»

«Ouais.»

«Tu sais Grissom… Faut vraiment que tu te relaxes un peu. Il faut vraiment…»

Il la coupa nette «Je n'ai pas besoin de me relaxer, ok ? Je vais très bien, merci beaucoup. C'est quoi votre problème à tous?»

«T'es assis là, Griss ?»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Parce que si tu l'es là, je voudrais que tu te couches deux secondes et que tu respires et que tu te relaxes. Si tu ne l'es pas, tu t'assois. Tu vas finir par te faire péter un vaisseau sanguin à cette allure. Tu es relax là?»

«J'essaye.»

«Très bien. Merci. Maintenant essayons de reprendre tout ca calmement plutôt que de se hurler dessus comme ca, ok ? Parce qu'on sait tout les deux que c'est toujours moi qui gagne à ce petit jeu de toute façon et là, je veux te donner ta chance cette fois.»

«Cette fois ? Oh, merci !» Grogna t il, mais sa voix se calmait un peu.

Sara soupira. «Plus de café pour toi ce soir. Maintenant… s'il te plait, et note bien que je te demande ca poliment, parle moi et explique moi ce qui t'a autant blessé dans mon mail.»

Grissom soupira lourdement et Sara sentit une once de sympathie l'envahir. Elle imaginait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait ressentie la même chose quand elle l'avait entendu parler de Lady Heather.

«Ca paraissait… Enfin, j'ai eu l'impression que tu faisais exprès de me parler d'eux pour me rendre jaloux. Ta façon de parler d'eux…»

«Grissom, Je . . .»

«Attend Sara, laisse moi finir. J'avais l'impression que tu voulais me rendre jaloux avec ta description de ces gars et juste après tu m'annonces que tu veux qu'on garde nos distances et…»

«Non. Attend… C'est mon tour maintenant. Je n'essayais pas de te rendre jaloux d'abord. J'ai même mentionné deux trois trucs pour te faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te raconter ma première journée.»

«Ok, très bien.» Dit-il beaucoup plus calmement. «Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas être plus qu'une amie pour moi?»

«Tu rigoles ?» dit elle presque en riant.

«Hm… A propos de quoi ?»

«A propos du fait que Maître Yoda Grissom arrive à une conclusion après avoir essayer de lire entre mes lignes et en utilisant ses propres émotions?»

Grissom resta silencieux.

«Ok, alors tu ne rigoles pas… Ok… Je te préviens, sors toi cette idée de la tête. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.»

«Très bien. Peut être que j'ai mal lu entre les lignes, mais les faits sont là. Tu es attirée par ce Sam je ne sais pas trop quoi et par ses amis Mark et Jack, et tu veux qu'on soit amis, c'est ca?»

«Grissom, je vais essayer encore une fois et après ca je t'enfoncerais le téléphone dans la tête. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais attiré par un de mes CSI. Et je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais intéressé que par une amitié entre nous. Ce que j'ai dit, si tu avais lu correctement et sans a priori, c'est que je suis jalouse des cheveux de Sam, que j'aimais le tatouage de Mark et que je pensais que Jack aimait Sophie. Et j'ai dis que je voulais être ton amie… pour le moment.» Dit elle en accentuant bien le pour le moment. «Parce que_ pour le moment _je veux qu'on reste seulement amis. Je ne suis pas prête _pour le moment_ de te redonner le contrôle de ma vie.»

«Mais je…»

«Tu ne me contrôleras pas comme avant Grissom. Voilà ce que j'ai dis dans mon mail. Tu t'es énervé pour rien.»

«Ok.» Il soupira «Peut être que j'ai mal compris. Tu sais que je m'investis beaucoup dans notre relation Sara et je suis peut être un peu sensible en ce moment puisque c'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrive.»

«Alors tu admets que j'ai raison ?»

«Arrête d'en parler Sara. Sérieusement. Ca ne me fait pas rire. Maintenant est ce que je peux raccrocher et me préparer pour allez travailler?»

«Oh, excuse-moi de te retenir comme ca, Griss. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire manquer une minute de boulot, surtout juste après que tu m'ais quasiment dis que j'étais aussi importante que ton boulot.»

«Je ne voulais pas dire ca comme ca.»

Sara soupira «Je sais. Allez, va te préparer et bois un café. J'attends un mail de toi plus tard, ok ?»

«Ok, Sara. Bonne nuit alors.»

Grissom allait raccrocher quand Sara se rappel qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet de son appel. «Grissom!» cria t elle en espérant qu'il soit toujours à porté d'écoute.

«Quoi ?»

«Pose cette cigarette que tu viens de prendre ! et n'essaye pas d'en rallumer une! Je le saurais si tu fais ca! Et je te le ferais payer! Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien et tu as certainement repris pour éviter tout ce stress, mais maintenant que tout est réglé… enfin partiellement…»

«D'accord.»

«Tu as plutôt intérêt que je n'entende pas parler de toi, parce que tu n'as aucune excuse et je vais vraiment m'énerver si tu attrapes un cancer du poumon à cause de cette merde, compris ?»

Grissom haussa des épaules content que Sara reprenne sa place dans sa vie : elle lui disait ce qui était le mieux pour lui. «Compris Sara. Je te parle plus tard.»

«T'as plutôt intérêt.» Et elle raccrocha.

«Et bien…» dit elle au mur «ca ne s'est pas si mal passé. Beau travail Sidle.» Elle se donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures.


	17. Rumeurs

_Bon je vous avoue j'ai failli aller me coucher sans poster de chapitres ce soir.. Bah oui, je suis un peu malade, gastro et tout le tintouin... du coup je suis un peu flagada. Mais bon, je pense quand même à vous pauvre lectrice en manque de GSR... Allez, a demain en meilleure forme j'espere... Mais sauter de joie, je suis arreter, du coup, je vais avoir un peu de temps pour continuer ma trad... Youpi !!!! Arggghh !!!_

«Qu'est ce que vous pensez les gars ?» demanda Sara doucement en regardant Jack et Sophie «Vous pensez que c'est vraiment un accident?»

Les deux nouveaux CSI se regardèrent, perdus dans leurs pensées, et restèrent silencieux un moment. Ils regardèrent ensuite autour d'eux. «Je pense…» Commença Jack «… que ca se peut, mais vu la réaction du mari, je doute que ce ne soit qu'un accident.» Il désigna un homme d'un signe de tête. L'homme était entouré par trois policiers qui lui posaient des questions «Il n'a pas l'air très innocent.»

Avant que Sara ne lui dise qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens d'après ses propres émotions, Sophie prit la parole «On ne peut pas se baser sur ca, il doit y avoir plus, Jack. On ne peut pas aller au tribunal avec seulement un «il avait l'air suspect» donc on l'a arrêté.»

«Je n'ai pas dit ca…» reprit Jack, paraissant coupable. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et retenta le coup «J'étais juste…»

«Fini.» Les interrompit Sara, ne voulant pas que cette conversation se finisse en bataille verbale «Reprenons depuis le début. Sophie, tu dis qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus. Est-ce que tu as une idée du plus en question?»

Sophie se mordit la lèvre «Hm…»

«Oh !» s'exclama Jack «Je pense à quelque chose. Son angle de chute, enfin je veux dire, l'échelle, le sol… sa position… c'est bizarre tout ca. On peut revoir tout ca, mais je suis quasiment sur qu'elle n'a pas pu atterrir sur le sol dans cette position sans avoir été aidé.»

Sara sourit «Bien, Jack. C'est exactement à ca que je pensais.»

«Si tu le savais…» commença Sophie un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pensé à ca avant «Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?»

«Parce que vous devez apprendre les gars. Si je n'étais pas là? Il faut quand même que vous arriviez à vos propres conclusions.» Sara essaya de cacher le sourire qu'elle avait sur ses lèvres.

Jack la regarda en fronçant des sourcils «Pourquoi tu ris, patron ?»

«C'est rien… Je viens de me rappeler qu'on m'a dit exactement la même chose il y a très longtemps.» Elle haussa des épaules «Tout le monde commence au même niveau.»

Elle allait dire à ses deux CSI de continuer quand ils furent interrompus par sa sonnerie de téléphone. Elle l'attrapa en soupirant. Elle regarda l'identité de son interlocuteur et fut immédiatement inquiète. Elle décrocha de suite «Allo? Griss? Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?»

«Hm… Non. Tout va bien. Pourquoi tu demandes ?» Grissom était étonné. Elle comprit qu'il ne voyait pas comme c'était étrange qu'il l'appelle, surtout pendant leurs heures de travail.

«Parce que tu m'appelles quand on est tout les deux au travail. Et je suis sur une scène là… Alors si ce n'est pas une urgence, pourquoi tu appelles?»

Grissom hésita avant de répondre «Hm.. et bien, je… je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire cette nuit et, je me suis dis que c'était peut être le cas aussi pour toi alors je me suis dis que j'allais t'appeler pour papoter…»

«Tu m'appelles pendant le boulot pour papoter ? Tu es en train de fumer ou quoi?»

Il toussa «Hm… en faite c'est ca le problème. J'essaye de ne pas fumer, comme tu me l'as demandé, mais c'est un peu difficile. Je me suis dis que j'allais t'appeler plutôt que de me laisser aller à allumer une cigarette. Mais si tu n'as pas le temps de parler, je comprends…»

«Oh…» Sara sourit «Alors continue de me parler… Mais attend une seconde.» Elle mit la main sur le micro du téléphone et fit signe à Jack et Sophie qui s'étaient éloignés d'elle «Les gars? Vous avez fini?»

«Hm.. non, on t'attendait.» Dit Sophie.

«Ne m'attendez pas, finissez d'analyser la scène sans moi. Jack, garde un œil sur Sophie, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer…»

«Oui, Madame.» Dit il presque en saluant comme un militaire. Il prit le bras de Sophie et la traina jusqu'à la maison. Sara reprit sa conversation avec Grissom.

«Jack !» Sophie s'arrêta nette devant la porte de la maison. «Est ce que ca te gênerait d'arrêter de me trainer derrière toi comme si on était à l'époque des hommes des cavernes? Ou peut être que tu voudrais m'attraper les cheveux et me trainer par terre?»

Jack lui lâcha le bras en roulant des yeux «Désolé, j'avais pas réalisé que je te trainais. Ca va?»

«Ouais» dit Sophie en se massant le bras «Ca va. On peut y aller.»

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux en train de relever des empreintes dans le hall d'entrée de la maison. Sophie se frotta la joue avec son épaule pour enlever de la poudre à empreinte mais ne fit que l'étaler d'avantage. «Jack, tu n'aurais pas une main propre par hasard? J'ai de la poudre plein la tête et j'ai mes gants…»

«Attend.» Il redescendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient «Où ca ? oh ! Ca y est, j'ai vu.»

Il était en train de frotter la joue de Sophie quand celle ci lui dit «Alors… Tu crois que c'est qui au téléphone avec Sara ?»

«Aucune idée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un du labo. Peut être un ami ?»

«C'est ce que j'ai pensé moi aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous ai abandonné sur une scène de crime juste pour papoter avec un ami.»

«Ouais, c'est vrai.» Il resta silencieux un instant «Peut être que c'est quelqu'un de son ancien boulot qui a besoin d'aide. Tu l'as entendu dire un nom?»

«Elle a dit Grissom. Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Grissom ?»

«Non.» Dit Jack en secouant la tête «Je ne crois pas. Mais je pense que c'est quand même un ami à elle, ou quelqu'un comme ca. Elle semblait inquiète quand elle a décroché.»

«Mais après elle a dit ce gars… ou cette fille ?... qu'il ou elle l'appelait pendant leurs heures de boulot. Ca doit quand même être quelqu'un de son ancien labo.»

«Est ce que tu serais inquiète si je t'appelais au milieu de ta journée de travail ?» demanda Jack.

«Ca dépend. Mais… tu sais à quoi je pense ?»

«Je pari que tu vas me raconter que je le veuille ou non, alors vas y.»

«Je pense…» Commença Sophie en murmurant «qu'elle devait avoir un petit ami à Vegas, quelqu'un de son équipe. Peut être qu'elle vit une relation amoureuse à distance avec ce Grissom?»

«Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle était avec quelqu'un.» Dit il en secouant la tête «Et elle a l'air de pas mal draguer Mark quand même.Elle ne parle pas comme si elle avait un petit ami. »

«Parce qu'on parle différemment quand on a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?» dit Sophie en essayant de ne pas rire «Toi, tu n'as personne, ca se voit. Moi non plus j'ai personne, alors on peut pas tester ta théorie sur nous…»

«T'es nulle, je disais ca comme ca, ok ?» Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Sophie sourit «Mais je suis sur d'avoir raison…Elle avait quand même l'air de parler à un petit ami…»

Jack écarquilla les yeux «Tu viens de me dire que… T'es vraiment bizarre Harrison ! Tu penses qu'elle parle comme si elle avait un petit ami ?»

«Et bien… pas forcement un petit ami dans le sens bisous bisous, tu vois ? On sait que ce n'était pas un coup de fil urgent mais qu'elle a quand même voulu rester au téléphone avec lui…»

«Hm, c'est vrai, mais si ce n'est pas son petit ami, alors c'est qui ?»

«Peut être qu'elle est amoureuse de ce gars, tout simplement.»

«Un gars qui travaillait avec elle ? Non, je n'y crois pas. Ca pose trop de problème dans une équipe et Sara est plus intelligente que ca. En plus visiblement c'est elle qui a prit la décision de quitter Vegas. Pourquoi elle s'éloignerait comme ca de quelqu'un qu'elle aime?»

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête en riant «T'as jamais été amoureux toi, parce que si tu l'avais été, tu saurais qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut…»

«Mais . . .»

«En plus… quand tu dors la journée et que tu travailles la nuit, avec des personnes qui aiment travailler la nuit comme toi,… c'est vraiment facile de tomber amoureux d'un équipier que ca pose des problèmes ou non…»

«Ce n'est pas comme si ca arrivait a quelqu'un de notre équipe. Alors pourquoi tu penses que ca peut arriver?»

Sophie écarquilla les yeux «T'es sérieux ?»

«Bah quoi ? Je vois personne tourner autour de toi ou Sara. Non ?»

Sophie se laissa aller à rire «Jack, mon cher… Sam et Will feraient tout pour avoir Sara dans leur lit. Même Mark doit y penser. Il faut vraiment que tu ouvres les yeux sur ce qui se passe autour de toi.»

«Ouais, mais toi?»

«Je ne sais pas» Sophie le regarda attentivement «Qu'est ce que tu en penses?»

«Tu n'as pas… Enfin, je veux dire, personne ne…»

Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Sara.

«Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous avez finie là !»

«Oh… Hm… J'avais de la poudre plein la tête alors Jack m'aidait avant que j'en ai plein les yeux.»

«Hm Hm…» Sara regarda Jack.

«Ouais, comme elle dit.» Dit-il.

Sara ne les cru pas, mais les laissa tranquille pour cette fois. «Ok, très bien. Maintenant nettoyez moi tout ca.»

Les deux CSI se remirent au travail, espérant que Sara n'avait pas compris qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

Mais Sophie ne tenait plus alors pendant leur retour au labo «Alors Sara ? C'était qui au téléphone?»

Sara fut surprise «Personne d'important, pourquoi ?»

«On est juste curieux, c'est tout.» Reprit Jack. «Vu que tu es resté assez longtemps au téléphone.»

«Personne d'important. Quelqu'un de la maison…. Enfin de Vegas je veux dire.» Combien de fois allait elle devoir se répéter que Vegas n'était plus sa maison?

«De la maison… C'est bien. Il avait des trucs important à dire?»

«Comment tu sais que c'était un "il" ?» Elle regarda Jack et Sophie «Laissez tomber. Ce n'était pas important. Vous devriez vous concentrez sur vos affaires plutôt que sur celles de votre boss, ok?»

«Ok.» dirent-ils en même temps.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ouh là !!! Un chapitre interessant... Bon pas très GSR mais bon... Vous inquietez pas, ils vont bientot se retrouver... Bon chuis toujours un peu malade alors j'ai besoin de soutien là...lol (reviews, reviews...) Bonne lecture_

Grissom regardait le paquet de cigarettes posé dans son tiroir à travers ses doigts. «NON! Les cigarettes c'est mal! Tu n'en veux pas ! Sara sera en colère si tu y touches ! Et une Sara en colère ce n'est pas bon du tout. Tu le sais très bien.»

«Ouais…» Soupira le petit diable posé sur son épaule gauche. «Mais Sara n'en saura rien si tu fais ca en privé. Alors tu vas dans un casino, n'importe lequel ou n'importe où ailleurs et tu t'en fumes une rapidement.» Les mains de Grissom se rapprochèrent du paquet.

«Ne fais pas ca !» lui cria le petit ange posé sur son épaule droite avec la voix de Sara. «Tu as arrêté pour ta santé, pas que pour Sara. Même si elle ne le sait pas, toi tu le sauras, et tu vas te sentir très mal après ca.»

«Conneries !» cria le petit diable ce qui entraina Grissom à grimacer, même si il savait que ce n'était que des voix dans sa tête. «Une cigarette, c'est pas la fin du monde? Allez, prends en une et après tu arrêtes. Tu as de la volonté non? Donc tu pourras faire ca après une petite dernière!»

«Pourquoi tu ne l'appellerais pas ?» lui suggéra le petit ange. «Ca a marché la dernière fois. Elle peut t'aider.»

«Ouais, c'est ca, appelles la encore en plein milieu de sa journée de boulot, dérange la encore une fois. Fais la passer pour une mauvaise chef. Quelle merveilleuse façon de lui montrer que tu tiens à elle. Ne l'appelle pas. C'est ton problème, pas le sien.»

Grissom serra sa tête entre ses mains et remarqua qu'il commençait à trembler. Ca ne marchait pas. Arrêter de fumer était beaucoup trop dur. Il n'y arriverait pas. Mais honnêtement ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tant qu'il était en pleine santé, ce n'est pas comme si il allait attraper un cancer du poumon du jour au lendemain.

Le petit diable gagna la partie et Grissom attrapa le paquet de cigarettes. Il les enfonça dans sa poche et regarda autour de lui pour être sur que personne ne l'avait vu. Personne.

Il continua de regarder autour de lui en traversant les couloirs du labo. Il se cacha dans un coin où personne ne pourrait le voir.

La première bouffée lui gratta la gorge mais à la suivante il eut l'impression de reprendre vie. Ahhh, c'était tellement bon. Quel intérêt de s'arrêter de toute façon?

Non ! Attend ! Il savait très bien pourquoi il voulait arrêter. Il ne voulait pas mourir, et il savait que Sara pouvait le tuer s'il n'arrêtait pas. Elle serait même capable de le suivre dans l'au-delà pour le punir.

Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il regarda la cigarette dans sa main avec horreur. C'était MAL!

Grissom écrasa la cigarette contre le mur et une fois qu'il fut sur qu'elle était bien éteinte, il soupira. Il avait une haleine horrible, ses habits devaient surement sentir la fumée et avec sa chance il devait avoir un trou causé par une brulure quelque part. Hm… Il fallait qu'il mâchouille un chewing-gum rapidement pour fixer le premier problème…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement à coté de lui. «Grissom?» demanda Greg timidement.

Grissom s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main, comme si il pouvait enlever l'odeur comme ca ! Il se posa ensuite contre le mur. «Oui Greg?»

«Oh, hm… je ne pensais pas vous trouver là en faite.»

Grissom se remettait progressivement d'avoir failli se faire prendre en pleine action. «Ouais, bah je suis là. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Ou est ce que tu voulais savoir ce que je fabriquais ?»

«Non… Je vous cherchais. Archie a un truc à vous montrer. C'est plutôt important, enfin ca a l'air de l'être du moins.»

Grissom se redressa et souleva un sourcil «Quelque chose qui pourrait être important?»

«Ouais, suivez-moi Grissom.» Lui dit Greg exaspéré. Mais a sa surprise, Grissom lui obéit et le suivit jusqu'au laboratoire de Archie.

Grissom croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda autour de lui. Il ne semblait rien y avior de bien précis à regarder. «Tu as quelque chose à me montrer Archie?»

Archie regarda par dessus son épaule et tapota sur son clavier «Salut Grissom. Ouais, j'étais en train de surfer un peu sur les programmes du labo et je suis tombé sur des trucs vous concernant.» Il fit signe à Grissom de se rapprocher «Venez voir.»

Grissom s'approcha et regarda l'écran d'Archie. «Hm… QU'est ce que je dois voir?»

«Vous ne cherchez pas un nouveau job, n'est ce pas ?» demanda Archie.

Ok, Grissom était intrigué maintenant. Pourquoi le technicien lui demandait ca. «Non. Hm… pas que je sache en tout cas. Pourquoi?»

«Parce que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans votre dossier personnel. Ca n'arrive que quand quelqu'un est à la recherche d'un nouveau boulot. Les autres labos font alors des recherches sur vous, vous voyez?»

«Quelqu'un fait des recherches sur moi ? Comme quand il faut renouveler mon permis de port d'armes?»

«Ouais, c'est à peu près ca. Une petite recherche. Regardez.» Il montra une ligne sur son écran.

Grissom regarda attentivement. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était des chiffres. «Est ce que je suis censé comprendre de quoi il s'agit ? Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.»

«Ouais, c'est un peu compliqué. Je vais vous expliquer tout ca: quelqu'un s'est introduit dans notre système et a prit les commandes de notre serveur. J'ai remarqué ca en voyant cette ligne. Ca m'a parut bizarre alors j'ai tout vérifié nos pare-feux. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais la personne essayait de rentrer dans votre dossier personnel. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce qu'ils ont vu de votre dossier ou ce qu'ils cherchaient.»

«Quelqu'un à pirater notre système pour trouver des informations sur moi?» Quand Archie acquiesça, il demanda «Tu peux savoir qui a fait ca?»

«Probablement. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment supposé entrer dans les mailles du serveur. Ce n'est pas moi l'administrateur du réseau. Alors faudra pas me balancer, ok ?»

Grissom et Greg acquiescèrent «Allez, vas y, fais le.»

Archie soupira «Ok, très bien. On va essayer comme ca d'abord…» Il se connecta a Internet entra une adresse URL.

Greg et Grissom ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'Archie faisait.

«Ok, voila on y est.» Dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton «envoyer». Quelques secondes plus tard Archie regarda Grissom en lui disant «Bah ca c'est bizarre.»

«Quoi ?» Grissom ne voyait pas bien l'écran.

«Ca vient d'un autre labo, mais c'est pas logique. En principe les autres labos ont des moyens beaucoup plus simples pour accéder à nos dossiers. Ils n'essayent pas de pirater notre système.»

«Quel labo ?» demanda Greg

Archie vérifia et sourit quand il comprit d'où ca venait «Hey, Gris.. Vous nous cachez quelque chose?»

Archie continua devant le manque de réaction de son patron «Ca vient du Comté de Bergen, dans le New Jersey, c'est pas là que travaille Sara ?»

«Alors ?» demanda Sophie à Will.

Will se concentrait sur l'ordinateur devant lui et sursauta à la voix de Sophie. «Sophie! Tu veux bien t'éloigner de moi là! Arrête de me faire peur comme ca!»

Elle voulait qu'il se dépêche, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les prenne sur le fait.

«Ok, c'est bon, j'ai tout ce que tu voulais avoir. Je t'ai tout mis sur ton fichier sur le serveur. Je pense que personne n'a remarqué que je m'étais introduis dans leur système, enfin j'espère.»

«Comment ca ?»

«Bah, je n'ai pas vraiment l'autorisation d'accéder aux dossiers personnels des superviseurs, tu sais. Il y a quand même le risque que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que j'ai franchi quelques portes. Mais je n'y crois pas trop.»

«Wouah… Attend ! Tu veux dire que tu as piraté leur système ? Illégalement?»

«Oui Sophie. J'ai piraté leur système. Tu m'as demandé des infos, tu devais bien te douter que je n'allais pas les appeler pour les avoir quand même! Tu as ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant tu ne te plains pas!»

«Je ne me plains pas. C'est juste que... Je ne voulais pas faire ca comme ca.»

«Est ce que Jack sait ce que tu m'as demandé ?»

«Hm… Je lui ai dis oui, enfin presque. En quelque sorte.»

«Ca veut dire non, c'est ca ? Il ne sait pas?»

«Ca le dérangera pas, Will, je te le promets. Allez, montre-moi le dossier maintenant.»

«Ah ah ah» Will secoua la tête «Tu dois d'abord me donner ce que tu m'as promis.»

«Pas question. Je rigolais ! Je ne vais pas t'arranger un rendez-vous avec Sara. Tu peux toujours rêver!» Elle couvrit la bouche de Will avec sa main pour qu'il ne dise pas un mot de plus. «Non, Will! Trouve autre chose.»

Il enleva la main de Sophie et soupira «Ok. Attend… je réfléchis. Ok, je sais… Si tu ne veux pas m'arranger le coup avec Sara, alors c'est toi qui va sortir un soir avec moi.»

Sophie écarquilla les yeux «Pardon?»

«Moi, William, toi Sophie. William emmène Sophie au restaurant un soir… Allez, Soph. Je ne te demande pas d'avoir un enfant avec moi. Je veux juste sortir avec une jolie fille, c'est trop te demander?»

Sophie resta silencieuse un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Fallait il qu'elle accepte sa proposition? C'est vrai qu'elle ne sortait pas souvent et ca serait plutôt pas mal de sortir pour une fois, avec un ami… Mais elle n'allait quand même pas «sortir» avec Will. Et Jack risquait d'avoir la mauvaise impression. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Jack l'attendait. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner un peu à réfléchir ?

Elle sourit. «Ok. Tu gagnes Willy. Mais attention, on sort en tant qu'amis, je ne serais pas ta petite amie, on est bien d'accord ? On ne va pas finir au lit, on ne va pas s'embrasser, rien dans ce genre, ok ?»

«Waouh ! Ok… Je ne te forcerais pas à me rejoindre au lit. Mais bon, après une soirée avec moi c'est toi qui va me supplier de venir dans mon lit.» Dit-il en souriant.

Sophie rit et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule « C'est ca, continue d'y croire, mon pote. Ok, maintenant montre moi ce que tu as trouvé sur ce Grissom.»


	19. Organisation

_Ahhh... Ca se rapproche..._

Quand Will et Sophie entrèrent dans la salle de l'équipe, tout le monde était déjà là à l'exception de Sara.

«Alors ?» demanda Sam «Vous avez trouvé quoi ?»

Mark déposa le livre qu'il lisait et regarda ses collègues «De quoi vous parlez ?»

«C'est sensas, vous allez voir.» Lui dit Will.

Jack et Walter se regardèrent, intrigués «De quoi tu parles, Will ?» demanda Jack avec précaution «Sophie?»

«Et bien, hm… j'étais un peu curieuse de savoir qui était ce mystérieux gars avec qui Sara a parlé au telephone, alors Will a fait quelques recherches.»

«Quel gars ?» demanda Sam.

Jack fixait Sophie «Tu as décidé d'envahir sa vie privée ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais?»

«Je n'ai pas envahi sa vie privée, enfin pas celle de Sara en tout cas, mais bon d'un autre côté je ne le connais pas, alors bon…» Elle détourna son regard. «Voilà l'histoire. L'autre jour Jack et moi on a surpris une conversation de Sara. Elle a parlé avec un mec, Grissom, pendant super longtemps pendant qu'on était en train d'analyser une scène de crime. On a pensé avec Jack qu'il devait être de Vegas, alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus.»

Les garçons la regardèrent bizarrement «Ne me regardez pas comme ca ! Jack était là lui aussi!»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Jack. «Ouais, bon ok, elle a bien discuté avec ce Grissom je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle allait enquêter sur lui avec Will!»

«Bon, bah, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur ce gars, alors je me suis introduis dans les fichiers du labo de Vegas et il se trouve que… Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je les avais infectés avec un virus ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste passé quelques barrières de sécurité…»

«Chut !» Sophie regarda autour d'elle «Bon, va directement aux bons trucs…» Will reprit la parole «Bon, et bien ce Grissom c'est Gil Grissom, l'entomologiste. Vous avez surement entendu parler de lui, en tout cas moi j'ai souvent entendu parler de lui.»

«Enfin bref, il a 47 ans et c'est le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit du labo de Vegas. On a rien trouver d'exceptionnel dans son dossier, c'est pas comme si ca allait être marqué en gros et en rouge «Gil aime Sara» ou un truc comme ca, mais bon on a quand même découvert que c'est un des CSI les plus décorés du pays. Il est considéré comme un des meilleurs CSI du pays!»

«J'ai son adresse et son numéro de telephone» ajouta Will «On a regardé par satellite où il vivait et c'est plutôt sympa. Il doit gagner pas mal!»

Jack soupira «Mais vous n'avez rien trouvé à propos de lui et Sara ?»

Sophie haussa des épaules «Pas vraiment. Il a rempli trois évaluation pour Sara, et elles sont toutes très bonnes mais rien d'intéressant.»

«Alors tu as brisé les lois pour rien ?» demanda Sam en souriant.

«Je trouverais quelque chose ! Je suis têtue!»

Le telephone du bureau de Sara retentit alors qu'elle était prête à rentrer chez elle. Elle prit quand même la conversation «Allo?»

«Mademoiselle Sidle, c'est Anna de la réception. J'ai un homme au téléphone pour vous. Il dit que c'est important. Vous voulez prendre l'appel?»

«Hm… Oui. Allez-y… Allo ?»

Elle reconnue immédiatement sa voix «Tu aurais pu demander tu sais.»

«Grissom ? C'est toi ?»

«Ouais.»

«Hm… Qu'est ce que j'aurai pu te demander ? Tu peux essayer de faire des phrases complètes ?»

«Tu aurais pu me demander ce que tu voulais savoir, tout simplement, Sara. Tu n'as pas besoin de contourner la loi pour ca.»

Sara essayait de comprendre mais n'y arrivait pas. «Ok, attend. Une seconde. J'aurais pu trouver quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? J'ai contourné quelles lois ?»

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu as trouvé.» Dit il en perdant un peu sa confiance en lui. «Mais entrer dans le système comme ca, c'est illégale, Sara.»

«Ok, arrête. Tu fumes encore là ou quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait d'illégale ! Je n'y connais rien en informatique en plus… De quoi tu parles?»

«Tu, hm… Tu ne sais pas ?»

«Non !»

Silence. Puis Grissom reprit «Tu n'es pas entré dans notre système informatique ?»

«Non.»

«Et bien quelqu'un de ton labo l'a fait ! Archie à découvert que quelqu'un de chez toi était entré dans notre système pour fouiller mon dossier personnel. Et ils sont aussi aller sur tes évaluations.»

«Merde.»

«Quoi ?»

«La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé il y a avait deux de mes CSI à coté de moi. Je suis sur qu'ils ont décidé d'enquêter pour savoir qui tu es. Ecoute, je peux te rappeler un peu plus tard?»

«Hm… Ouais, je veux dire non ! Ne raccroche pas ! Il faut que je te parle d'autre chose.»

«De quoi ?»

Grissom soupira «J'ai replongé.»

«Replongé ? Qu'est ce que… Oh Griss ! Dis moi que tu ne t'ais pas racheté un autre paquet ?»

«Bah, hm… Techniquement non, il m'en restait un paquet.»

«Grissom !»

«Je sais, je sais, Sara. J'ai essayé, vraiment, mais ca marche pas!»

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? j'ai réussi à te motiver la dernière fois, pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé?»

«Je voulais pas t'ennuyer. La dernière fois je t'ai interrompu en pleine affaire, et tu vois le désastre ?»

«Hey, je suis superviseur maintenant, je peux déléguer. Si je n'avais pas eu le temps de te parler, je ne l'aurais pas fait, vraiment.»

«Merci Sara. Mais je pense que… Hm… ca ne marche pas. Peut être que je suis trop vieux pour arrêter. Peut être que j'ai envie de mourir, je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter.»

«Ohhh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Grissom… Je vais raccrocher là, ok ? Il faut que je fasse deux trois trucs concernant le piratage informatique. Je te rappelle dès que je suis chez moi, dans une heure ou deux, ok?»

«Et bien, hm…»

«A tout à l'heure…» et elle raccrocha.

«Pas question Sophie !» Disait Will quand Sara entra dans la pièce.

«Will, je vais te payer alors …» Sophie s'arrêta de parler à l'instant où elle vit sa chef.

«Vas-y Sophie, continue. Tu étais en train de dire à Will comment tu allais le payer pour avoir fouillé dans mon passé ?»

Will et Sophie se regardèrent, effrayés.

«Je ne lui ai pas demandé de…»

«Ce n'était pas mon idée…»

«Taisez-vous ! Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui vous a prit de pirater le système informatique de la police de Vegas ? Ou peut être vous voulez m'expliquer ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans le dossier personnel de Grissom?»

Silence.

«Ok, alors commencez donc par me dire ce qui vous faisait penser que je ne le découvrirait jamais!»

Encore le silence.

Sara haussa des épaules «Ok… Ne m'expliquer rien. Vous pouvez aller ranger vos casiers !»

«Quoi ?» Will était complètement paniqué.

«J'ai dit que vous pouviez aller vider vos casier. Vous avez délibérément utilisé les ressources de notre labo pour contourner la loi. C'est illégal! Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ca, vous pouvez aller vider vos casiers!»

«Tu rigoles?» demanda Sophie.

«J'ai bien peur que non. Je ne vais rien faire pour aider des gens qui ont brisé la loi et qui ont volontairement envahie ma vie privée. Alors où vous parlez maintenant, ou vous êtes dehors.»

Will soupira «Ce n'était pas mon idée, je te jure.»

«Will !» Sophie le regarda, indignée.

«C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas mon idée. Je dis juste la vérité» Il regarda Sara et continua «Sophie est venue me voir et elle m'a parlé de ton étrange coup de fil et de ce gars, Grissom.»

«Et ?» Sara souleva un sourcil.

«Et je lui ai demandé si il pouvait trouver des renseignements sur lui.» Répondit Sophie jetant un regard foudroyant à Will «Pour être sur que tout était ok. Tu sais, pour être sur que ce n'était pas un méchant quoi. Un gars qui te suive ou un truc comme ca…»

«Tu es vraiment une menteuse pitoyable Sophie.» Dit Sara calmement «Tu voulais juste savoir qui c'était, c'est tout.»

«Enfin, ouais, ca aussi. Je suis désolée, ok ? Mais je voulais être sur que ce n'était pas un serial killer ! Alors ouais, j'ai demandé à Will de vérifier.»

«Et qu'est ce que vous avez découvert sur Grissom ?» demanda Sara.

«C'est pas un serial killer.» Reprit Will. «On sait que vous avez travaillé ensemble à Vegas et qu'il était ton patron et on sait qu'il est assez renommé dans le monde des CSI. Et on sait aussi qu'il t'a toujours donné de bonnes évaluations. A part ca, on a rien appris d'autre.»

«Hm Hm, c'est ce que je pensais. Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre les gars sur comment fureté discrètement. Et je vous suggère de ne plus jamais essayé d'ailleurs. Ca a tendance à énerver les gens.»

Sophie et Will acquiescèrent sans dire un mot. «Ok.» dit Sara après quelques secondes «Vous pouvez y aller, mais rester encore dans le coin une petite demi heure, vous voulez bien?»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Parce que je vous le demande.»

«Hey, de toute façon j'ai nul par où aller, c'est ok.» Will quitta la pièce avec Sophie sur les talons.

20 minutes plus tard, quand Sara ressorti de son bureau, elle vit que Will et Sophie étaient toujours là. Elle les appela dans son bureau.

Sara sourit quand elle les vit tout les deux penauds devant sa porte. «J'ai des nouvelles pour vous.»

«Tu vas nous virer ?» demanda Sophie, pleine d'angoisse.

«Non, je ne vous vire pas, mais c'est pas de ca que je voulais vous parler.»

«Ok, alors quoi ?»

«Je vais réaliser votre souhait. Vous allez pouvoir apprendre à connaitre Grissom, comme vous le vouliez.»

Ils ne répondirent pas.

«Hm… Pourquoi ?» demanda Will «Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une si bonne nouvelle tout à coup.»

«Vous allez pouvoir jouer aux petits enquêteurs autant que vous voulez, parce que Grissom va prendre quelques jours de vacances et il vient ici. Pour visiter notre labo. Et comme vous avez l'air très curieux tous les deux, et bien vous aller lui faire visiter le coin.»

«Il vient là?»

«Je ne lui ai pas encore dis, mais oui, il vient là. Lundi.»

«Lundi ? Lundi dans deux jours ?»

«Ouais.»


	20. Des vacances ? NON !

_Allez, un chapitre court, mais il y a du Griss, il y a du Sara... donc que demander de plus ? Un bisou ? Heu, non, faut pas rever quand meme... Y'a encore 20 chapitres alors un bisous maintenant... non non..._

«Ne sois pas ridicule Sara. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber et courir au New Jersey.» Lui dit Grissom plus tard. Il voulait lancer le téléphone le plus loin possible.

«Bien sur que si que tu peux. Tu as plein de jours à prendre, tu dois même avoir trois ans de vacances à prendre. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est les utiliser.»

«Même si j'ai assez de jours, je ne peux pas partir comme ca, je ne peux pas abandonner le labo avec si peu de temps devant moi. Crois-le ou non mais je suis quand même un élément clé du labo.»

«Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Griss. Mais tu sais très bien que Catherine est plus que capable de te remplacer quelques jours. Elle serait même ravie si tu lui proposais.»

Grissom grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensif. «Ok. Peut être que Catherine peut me remplacer. Mais ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de partir. J'ai des affaires en cours Sara. Je ne peux pas partir comme ca.»

«Ok.» Sara sentait qu'elle était en train de gagner la partie. «Autant que tu le sache, j'ai déjà parlé à Catherine et elle est plus que ravie de pouvoir te remplacer. Elle…»

«Tu l'as appelé ?» Grissom était indigné. «Vous organisez les choses me concernant sans moi ?»

«Calme-toi, Grissom. On n'a pas monté un plan diabolique contre toi, ok ? Je l'ai juste appelé et je lui ai demandé si, à son avis, tu pouvais te permettre de prendre une ou deux semaines de vacances. Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème de son côté. J'essaye juste de t'aider.»

«Et comment tu m'aides ?»

Ah oui. Elle gagnait. «Tu n'arrives pas à arrêter de fumer alors qu'on essaye tous de t'aider. Ca a l'air de mieux marcher quand ca vient de moi, alors tu viens vers chez moi et on te débarrasse de ta nouvelle manie en moins de deux. Encore une fois.»

«Sara…» il soupira «Tu sais que je serais ravie de venir te voir, mais j'ai des responsabilités ici et je ne peux pas… en plus…» il s'interrompit tout seul «Je vais payer mon billet une fortune et je ne suis même pas sur que ca marchera.»

«Qui a dit que tu allais dépenser de l'argent ?»

«… excuse moi ?»

«C'est moi qui vient d'avoir une super promotion, pas vrai ? Alors c'est moi qui paye.»

«Attend, laisse moi tout reprendre… Tu veux que je passe mes vacances à l'autre bout du pays pour que tu m'aides à arrêter de fumer… et c'est toi qui va payer?»

«Uh-huh.»

«Nuh-uh.»

«Pourquoi pas ?» demanda Sara «Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais des faveurs sexuelles en retour…»

Un long moment de silence s'installa entre eux. «Enfin… Hm… Ce n'est pas comme si je payais pour te faire venir ici quoi…» Sara s'en voulait d'avoir dit ca. Pourquoi son subconscient avait choisi ce moment là.

«Sara… Je ne peux pas te laisser payer pour moi. Ca ne serait pas bien. En plus, ce n'est pas parce que tu as une bonne paye qu'il faut tout dépenser. Garde donc ton argent.»

«Je ne veux pas garder mon argent. Je veux tout utiliser pour toi. Je ne rigole pas Grissom, c'est ce que je veux.»

«Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi.»

«Ecoute, sois tu acceptes de venir ici ou alors… je vais acheter un truc complètement dingue, comme… des cigarettes. Pour moi.»

«Tu ne le ferais pas !»

«Si. Vraiment. Hey, si tu es déterminé à mourir, autant que je vienne avec toi de l'autre coté, non?»

«Non !»

«Dommage, Griss. C'est mon argent et je l'utilise comme je veux. Ou tu m'aides ou je fume.»

«Sara . . .»

«Ecoute, je suis fatiguée là. Alors donne-moi vite ta réponse.» Elle souriait. Elle l'avait eu.

Grissom ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'aimait pas être pris de cours comme ca. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ca. Elle savait qu'i avait besoin de temps. Elle l'avait fait exprès pour le piéger.

«T'es sérieuse ?» lui demanda t il. «Tu vas vraiment te remettre à fumer si je ne viens pas?»

«Et bien… Oui. Tu es coincé, tu es obligé de venir. Hey, je regarderais si il ya des courses de cafards dans le coin, ok?»

«Ok, très bien. Je vais voir, je pourrais peut être pouvoir me libérer dans deux ou trois semaines.»

«Non. Je ne te laisse pas deux ou trois semaines de réflexion, pas question. Tu viens lundi.»

«Lundi ? Ok… enfin, ca me laisse 9 jours, je pense que je pourrais m'organiser…»

«Non, Griss, pas lundi dans 9 jours. Ce lundi. Après demain.»

«Je ne peux pas faire ca Sara ! J'ai des affaires en cours, j'ai des trucs à faire et je ne peux pas laisser le labo comme ca du jour au lendemain. Il faut que j'explique à Catherine où j'en suis et en plus… les avions seront tous complet…»

«C'est pas un problème, ca. J'ai déjà réservé ton billet. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de monter dans l'avion.»

«Sara!»

«Non non, laisse tomber Grissom. Tu ne peux plus utiliser ta voix de patron, tu n'es plus mon patron, tu te rappelles?» Sara soupira «Ok, écoute. Je veux que tu viennes ici, ok? Je veux être sur que tu arrêtes de fumer et je veux te voir… Ca fait trois mois Griss… Tu veux bien faire ca pour moi … s'il te plait?»

Elle avait dit s'il te plait. Sara ne disait jamais s'il te plait. «Ok, je suppose que je pourrais m'arranger. Mais laisse-moi payer.»

«Non, Griss, c'est pour moi. Je te laisserais me payer à dîner si tu veux, ok?»

«Ok, Sara. Tu gagnes… cette fois. Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour moi ?»

«Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Vous partez?» Demanda Nick en regardant Grissom droit dans les yeux. «Vous ne partez jamais nulle part. Et les rares fois où vous êtes partis vous nous aviez prévenus au moins six mois avant.»

«Oh Nick. Je ne suis pas comme ca. La dernière fois que je me suis absenté, le labo était en guerre quand je suis rentré si je me rappelle bien parce que je n'avais pas laissé d'instructions. Sara et Warrick étaient à deux doigts de s'entretuer. Et je pense me rappeler que tu voulais les tuer tous les deux toi aussi.»

«Ouais peu être, mais quand même, vous ne partez jamais! Allez… Dites moi ce que vous allez faire, je vous promets que je ne le répéterais pas.»

«Non, Nick.»

«Ok… Je vais demander à Catherine.» Nick fit mine de sortir du bureau.

«Elle n'en sait pas plus que toi.» Lui dit Grissom, essayant de ne pas rire de Nick. «Warrick n'en sait rien non plus, et Greg et Brass c''est pareil. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, Nick, parce que je pars en vacances et je ne veux pas entendre parler de vous pendant mon absence.»

«C'est pas comme si on allait vous appelez pour la moindre babiole…»

«Tu le ferais si tu savais où j'allais. Tu serais curieux. Et c'est tout ce que je vais dire.»

«OK.» Nick sortit du bureau.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Grissom se remit à la recherche de quelque chose dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il avait une carte de remerciement quelque part. Il l'avait acheté quelques années plus tôt. Il voulait la donner à un de ses amis mais… il ne l'avait jamais fait.

«Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?» lui demanda Catherine qui venait d'entrer.

«Mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Catherine ?»

«Je voulais juste voir comment tu t'en sortais. Comme tu pars demain matin et tout…»

«Ca va, merci. On se revoit dans une ou deux semaines.»

«Hey, j'ai pas fini.» Lui dit Catherine.

«Je m'en doutais…» Il s'installa à son bureau, prêt à la leçon que Catherine allait lui donner.

«Hey, rien de sérieux, ok ? Je voulais être sur que tu apportes bien quelque chose à Sara. Un cadeau quoi, quelque chose…»

«Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je vais voir Sara ?»

«Je lui ai parlé tu te rappelles ? Je faisais partie du complot?»

«Oh, ah oui.»

«Ouais, bref… comme je te le disais, je voulais vérifier que tu lui apportes bien quelque chose.»

«Hm… Non. Je devrais ? C'est un truc poli qu'on doit faire ?»

«Hm… Oui Grissom. Comment tu as réussi à avancer dans la vie sans savoir des trucs comme ca ?»

«En faisant mon boulot, Catherine. Tout le monde s'en fou que je sois sociable ou non, tant que je résous mes crimes.»

«Ouais et bien Sara n'est pas une scène de crime, enfin du moins elle ne l'était pas la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Alors crois moi, apporte lui quelque chose, même un truc tout petit juste pour lui montrer que tu l'as remercie de te recevoir.»

"Oh… Je vais lui donner une carte. C'est ce que je cherche là."

«Une carte c'est un bon début, mais il faut lui apporter autre chose. Allez, je t'emmène faire du shopping. Au moins tu sauras pour la prochaine fois ce qu'il faut offrir à une femme.»

Grissom n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller faire les magasins avec Catherine. Mais elle avait sans doute raison. Alors il se leva et la suivit. «On achètera une carte aussi en faite, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de où j'ai bien pu ranger l'autre.»

«Ouais, bonne idée. Allons-y.»


	21. Départ et arrivée

_On pourrait l'appeler : Les retrouvailles... Ouais, vous pouvez hurler, allez y.. Youpi !!! Yahooo !!!! Greaaaat !!!!_

Grissom s'arrêta net et revérifia sa carte d'embarquement. Il était bien marqué Rang 5, mais il n'y avait pas de rang 5 devant lui. «Hm… Excusez-moi? » Il s'adressa à un steward qui était près de lui. «Il doit y avoir une erreur, je ne vois pas de Rang 5 ?»

«C'est de l'autre coté de l'avion Monsieur, en classe Affaire. Allez-y s'il vous plait, vous bloquez les autres passagers.»

Grissom écarquilla les yeux, mais se laissa emporter par les autres passagers vers la Classe Affaire. Il regarda de nouveau sa carte d'embarquement mais c'était bien ca, Place 5D. Il regarda la place devant laquelle il était désormais, et elle était là aussi, Rang 5, place D.

Mais qu'est ce… Sara lui avait réservé une place en classe affaire? Il ne devait rien y avoir d'autre vu qu'elle l'avait pris un peu à la dernière minute. Il s'installa donc à sa place et décrocha vite son portable pour l'appeler.

«Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sara Sidle. Je ne peux pas répondre pour le moment, mais laissez moi un message avec vos noms et numéros de téléphone. Si c'est Grissom, je sais que tu veux certainement me hurler dessus alors laisse moi un message, je te rappelle dès que possible. Merci.»

Alors comme ca elle ne voulait pas répondre au téléphone ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle s'attendait à son appel. «C'est Grissom. Est-ce que tu réalises que tu m'as réservé une place en classe affaire? Si tu l'as fait exprès, tu te rends compte que c'est deux ou trois fois plus cher qu'en classe économique? Je te ferais un chèque pour te rembourser la différence. Bon, on va bientôt décoller, mais tu as encore dix minutes pour me rappeler, alors dépêche toi, j'attends, et tout se passera bien.» Il raccrocha sans même dire au revoir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant qu'il avait un nouveau texto. Il navigua donc dans les menus de son téléphone, s'attendant à trouver un texto de publicités, comme toujours.

«Oui, Classe Affaire. Fais exprès. Non, pas de remboursement de ta part. Profite du vol.» Lui disait le message.

Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle allait voir. Il allait lui rembourser le voyage, il fallait juste qu'il trouve une idée de comment.

Il ne savait pas trop comment allait se passer les retrouvailles, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une femme toute heureuse qui se jette dan ses bras. Il réussit quand même à poser ses sacs par terre avant de la réceptionner dans ses bras. «Oh... Hm… Salut.» Murmura t il, nerveux et embarrassé par ce geste d'affection en public.

«Salut.» Sara se sépara de lui immédiatement. Elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécier ce geste de bienvenue. «Tu n'as que ca comme valises?» lui demanda t elle.

Grissom resta silencieux, encore surpris par la réaction de Sara. «Hm... Ouais. Juste ca.»

«Bon, bah, allons-y alors.» Elle se retourna et marcha vers l'escalator, suivit par Grissom.

«Sara ?» dit il au dos de Sara.

«Ouais ?» elle ne se retourna même pas.

«Je suis content de te revoir.»

Elle monta sur la première marche de l'escalator et se tourna vers lui. «Ah ouais? C'est pas l'impression que ca m'a fait pourtant.»

«Désolé, tu sais que, hm… j'aime pas trop ce genre de scène.»

«Ouais, ok… Bon, passons à autre chose… Comment c'est passé ton vol ?»

«J'étais en Classe Affaire je te rappelle.»

«Ouais, je me rappelles.» Dit-elle en souriant.

«Le vol s'est très bien passé. Je pouvais presque me coucher, et il n'y avait personne devant ou derrière moi. Mais je vais te rembourser la différence, Sara, si ce n'est le billet entier.»

«Non, Grissom.»

«Si.»

«Non, allez. Moi j'étais déjà mal en classe économique alors toi avec tes jambes encore plus grandes, tu aurais vraiment été très mal. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres autant que moi. Je n'accepterais pas d'argent de toi. Un point c'est tout.»

«Mais Sara….»

«Oublie.» Dit elle en souriant «Essaye de penser comme ton vol aurait été désastreux avec une gamine sur tes genoux et un vieux puant sur ton épaule, et estime toi heureux de ton agréable vol.»

Il acquiesça à contre cœur. «Ok, tu as raison, c'était très agréable. Alors… Merci, dans ce cas. Je t'inviterais dans un beau restaurant pour te remercier.»

«J'ai déjà un endroit en tête.» lui dit Sara en souriant «Tu aimeras, tu verras.» Ils sortirent hors de l'aéroport «je suis garée un peu plus loin, tu es prêt?»

«Ouais, allons y.» dit-il en la suivant.

Grissom regarda l'immeuble devant lui. «Je… Je reste avec toi?»

Sara releva un sourcil «Hm… Oui. C'est un problème?»

«Non… Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que… c'est là que ton frère vit ?»

«Oh, non.» Dit elle en riant «C'est chez moi ici. J'ai déménagé finalement, pour laisser mon frère un peu tranquille. Ca fait… trois jours maintenant.»

«Oh… Je peux rester à l'hôtel tu sais?»

«Les hôtels sont super chers dans le coin. Y'en a un pas loin d'ici mais c'est rempli de touristes. Alors je me suis dis que ce serait mieux si tu restais avec moi…. A moins que ca ne te dérange vraiment.»

«Non, ca ne me dérange pas. Je pensais juste que tu ne serais pas très à l'aise avec moi dans les pattes.»

Sara rit. «Grissom, je serais mal à l'aise si tu te glissais dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit, mais ca devrait aller vu que je t'ai réservé le canapé.» Sara fut amusée de voir Grissom viré au rouge.

«Bon, assez parlé, ok? Rentrons que tu puisses t'installer.»

Grissom la suivit sans un mot, essayant d'oublier cette image de lui dans le lit de Sara. Elle venait de dire que ca la rendrait mal à l'aise, alors autant oublier… mais pourquoi était il aussi tenter par cette nouvelle expérience?

Sara s'arrêta devant sa porte d'entrée et après l'avoir ouverte «Après toi.» Dit-elle à Gil.

L'appartement de Sara le surprenait. Il était là, dans le salon, en train d'attendre Sara qui se changeait. Il s'était attendu à un appartement vide, sans rien. Quelque chose de simple, d'utile. Mais les murs étaient couverts de photos de son adolescence mais également de lui et de l'équipe. Dans la cuisine il n'y avait qu'une photo et c'était une de lui, ce qui le rendit fou de joie.

«T'es prêt ?» lui dit Sara derrière son dos. Voyant qu'il regardait ses murs, elle lui demanda «Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ca?»

«J'observe. Tu as pas mal de photos.»

«Ouais, pas mal. C'est mes souvenirs, j'aime me rappeler des choses. Bon, t'es prêt ?»

«Bien sur.» Grissom ne savait pas si Sara était en colère contre lui pour avoir regarder les photos ou si elle était plutôt embarrassée. «Alors, hm… Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ce soir? Enfin, au labo je veux dire. Pendant que tu travailles.» Mon Dieu, pourquoi il ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler par moment ?

«Et bien, je vais laisser les enfants se débrouiller tout seul ce soir et moi, je vais te faire faire le tour du labo.»

«Les enfants ?»

Elle sourit «Oui, c'est comme ca que je les vois. Ils sont tous plus jeune que moi et comme je passe mon temps à leur apprendre plein de choses… c'est des enfants pour moi.»

«Intéressant.» Ils venaient d'arriver sur le parking. «On est arrivé ?»

«Ouais. Bienvenue à Hackensack, New Jersey. Est ce que tu es content d'être ici?»

«C'est, hm… sympa.»

«Pas aussi engageant qu'à Vegas, hein ? Allez, viens, je vais te présenter à tout le monde.»

Ils étaient en train de passer les détecteurs de métaux quand Sara se retourna vers Grissom d'un coup «Oh, j'ai oublié de te parler de tes gardiens.»

«Mes quoi ?»

«Tes gardiens. Sophie et Will… ceux qui ont forcés les barrières informatiques de ton labo. Pour leur pénitence, ils doivent s'occuper de toi quand je ne suis pas dans le coin. Tu peux être dur avec eux ou bien jouer les maitres zen, comme tu préfères.»

«C'est qui déjà ?»

«Tu verras… Tu verras.» Dit elle en souriant.


	22. Alors ? Oui ou non ?

_Ahhh première enquete pour Griss... enfin, si on veut. Bonne lecture et à tout de suite pour la suite.. Bah oui, a une semaine de Noel, moi j'ai l'esprit en fete... Alors allons y, lisons de belles histoires GSR... Enjoy guys !!!_

L'équipe de Sara était vraiment jeune. Ce fut la première réaction de Grissom quand il entra dans la salle de l'équipe. Pas un seul ne devait avoir plus de 35 ans. Et pas un seul des hommes présents n'avaient de cheveux gris… contrairement à lui.

«Grissom,» dit Sara très formellement «j'aimerais te présenter mes CSI. Les gars, voici Gil Grissom, le seul et unique. Il est là en vacances.»

Tout le monde le salua. «Bon, Grissom,» continua t elle en pointant du doigt Sophie et Will «Voilà Sophie et Will… les coupables.»

Les deux jeunes CSI murmurèrent des choses incompréhensibles à la plus grande surprise de Sara.

«Bon, voila ce qu'on va faire ce soir : j'avais prévu de garder Grissom avec moi et de vous envoyer tous sur des affaires, mais ca risque d'être ennuyeux comme ca. En plus, quand je suis arrivée à Vegas, Grissom m'a directement envoyé sur le terrain. Alors Griss, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu accompagnes Jack et Sophie sur leur…» Elle regarda ses notes «infraction dans un magasin.»

Grissom regarda Sara étrangement mais quand elle ne fit que hausser des épaules, il dit «Ok, très bien. Tant que tu me promets qu'ils ne me passeront pas à la moulinette.»

«Garantie.» Répondit elle en donnant un regard répressif à Sophie «Et si jamais ils le font, tu m'appelles et je m'en occupe.»

«Ouch !» fit Will en riant «Fais gaffe à toi Soph.»

Sophie le regarda méchamment «Tais-toi.»

Jack, démontrant qu'il était beaucoup plus sociable que Grissom, se leva et tendit la main à ce dernier «Enchanté de vous rencontrez, Monsieur Grissom, ou est ce Docteur ?»

«Juste Grissom, ca ira, je ne suis pas très "titre"» le rassura Grissom en lui serrant la main.

«Ok, très bien, alors enchanté Grissom… Jack DiLuca.»

Grissom retint sa respiration un instant. Alors il allait travailler avec l'homme qui était censé être comme lui, d'après Sara. Le gars qu'elle voulait caser avec… Sophie. Et il allait faire équipe avec Sophie également. Magnifique! Elle venait de le bloquer toute une nuit au milieu d'un triangle amoureux. «Sara ? Je peux te parler une minute ?»

«Plus tard, Griss. Si tu veux partir avec eux, c'est maintenant !» Grissom lui lança un regard mortel mais lui obéit et suivit les deux CSI.

«C'est lui ?» demanda Sam, incrédule, dès que Grissom fut parti.

«Ouais, c'est lui. T'as un problème avec ca ?»

«Hm… Non.»

«C'est ce que je pensais.»

«Alors…» Commença Mark, «il est arrivé quand ?»

«Il vient d'arriver. On a part encore eu le temps de sortir ou quoi que ce soit.»

«Il a l'air sympa,» offrit Walter «Il est dans quel hôtel?»

Il était temps de changer de sujet. «Ok… Il est temps de travailler les gars. Walter et Sam, vous avez un incendie volontaire. Mark, tu vas avec Will sur cette affaire de cambriolage."

En souriant, Mark fit signe à Will de le rejoindre «Viens là mon grand…»

Mark ne suivit pas son équipier tout de suite. Il attendit que Walter et Sam soient sorti de la pièce et se tourna vers Sara «Il vit chez toi, c'est ca?»

«C'est quoi ton problème, Mark ? Va donc résoudre des crimes et arrêtes de t'inquiéter de ma vie privée.»

«Ok, je ne voulais pas faire le curieux.» Dit Mark en levant les bras au ciel «Je voulais juste que tu saches que si les choses deviennent compliquées et que tu ne veux plus de lui chez toi, tu peux me l'envoyer, parce que j'ai une chambre d'amis. C'est tout.»

«Merci, Mark, mais ca va aller… Vraiment.»

«Ok, Sara. Pas de problème. A plus tard.»

«Mouais.»

Grissom s'installa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, observant silencieusement les deux autres passagers. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, mais il n'était pas habitué du tout au silence entre CSI. A Vegas, à chaque fois qu'ils allaient sur une scène de crime, la voiture était toujours remplie de fous rires, de disputes, de discussions. Il ne participait que très rarement à tout ca, bien évidement, mais bon… Sophie et Jack ne se disaient pas un mot, ils ne parlaient même pas de leurs affaires en cours.

Le silence était trop pesant et Grissom voulait le briser «Alors… Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?»

«Pas vraiment.» Lui dit Sophie en haussant des épaules «Jack est là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi.»

«Ah…,» répondit Grissom. Bon, ils ne voulaient vraiment pas parler visiblement. Il fallait donc trouver un sujet plus engageant. «Vous aimez travailler avec Sara ?»

A sa grande surprise, il eut plus d'une phrase en guise de réponse «Oh, elle est vraiment génial !» s'exclama Sophie «Notre ancien superviseur était plutôt vieux. Vous savez, l'Adn il ne connaissait pas trop. Il ne savait pas utiliser un ordinateur… Sara est carrément meilleure. Je veux dire, elle est jeune, et elle connait tout plein de trucs extra et elle, et bien… Elle veut bien trainer avec nous. Elle nous apprend des trucs, sans qu'on se sente complètement stupide.» Elle fit une pause «Enfin, quand je dis «on», je veux dire moi.»

«Non.» Dit Jack d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que Sophie «ca s'applique aussi à moi. C'est vraiment un très bon chef. C'est vous qui lui avez appris tout ce qu'elle sait?» Demanda t il à Grissom.

Grissom réfléchit à sa réponse un instant «Et bien… Je l'ais aidé, je crois, puisque j'ai toujours été dans le coin pendant sa période d'apprentissage. Mais Sara est une personne très indépendante et ses talents ne sont qu'à elle.»

Avant que Sophie ne puisse s'arrêter d'elle-même, elle émit un faible «Ohhhhh»

«Sophie!» la sermonna Jack.

«Quoi, c'est mignon, tu ne crois pas ?»

«Pardon ?» demanda Grissom, un peu confus, car n'entendant pas tout de son siège arrière «qu'est ce qui est mignon ?»

«Elle est juste un peu trop excité, excusez la, Grissom.» Lui dit Jack avant que Sophie ne dise d'autres âneries.

«Jack!»

«Ne t'enfonce pas plus petiote !»

Sophie commença à rougir. «Ne m'appelle pas petiote, connard ! tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Tu n'es pas mon père!»

«Tais-toi !»

«Tu sais . . .»

«Hey !» Les interrompit Grissom «Vous voulez bien baisser le volume, s'il vous plait ?»

Sophie et Jack se taire d'un coup.

«Vous pouvez vous battre autant que vous voulez,» leur expliqua Grissom «mais plus doucement. En faite, de vous entendre comme ca, j'ai l'impression d'être à la maison. Quand Sara était encore avec nous. Elle se battait toujours comme ca avec Nick…» Réalisant qu'il devenait nostalgique, il s'arrêta.

«Admet le, Jack, c'était mignon.» Finit Sophie, triomphante.

«Peut être que je peux arbitrer ce débat.» Dit Grissom «si quelqu'un voulait bien m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit.»

«Hm…» Aucun des deux ne voulaient en parler.

«Vous parliez de Sara, c'est ca ?»

«En quelque sorte.» Dit Sophie doucement.

Grissom souleva un sourcil, patientant.

«Je trouve juste que c'est mignon comment Sara et vous parlez l'un de l'autre, c'est tout.» Dit Sophie, sur la défensive.

«La façon dont on parle l'un de l'autre ? Sara parle de moi?»

«Bien sur qu'elle parle de vous» dit Jack en soupirant «Vous sortez ensemble c'est ca ?»

«Hm… Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, pas que je sache en tout cas.»

«Vraiment ?»

Sara soupira et regarda sa montre «Vraiment, Mark. On ne l'est pas. Et pourquoi tu es de retour si tôt avec Will?»

«On était sur un cambriolage, Sara. Tu t'attendais à quoi? On a ramassé les débris de verre, relevé des empreintes, vérifié les tâches de sang… ce n'est pas long de faire ca.»

«Ok, très bien. Mais pourquoi tu es là à m'ennuyer ?»

«Je ne t'ennuie pas, je voulais juste savoir si toi et Grissom vous étiez ensemble. C'est une question tout à fait innocente.»

«Ce n'est pas une question innocente !»

Mark s'enfonça dans son fauteuil «Ok, calme toi. C'est une question innocente parce que Sophie, Jack et Will se le demandent depuis un moment, et maintenant il est là et il vit chez toi, alors c'est tout simple, est ce que vous sortez ensemble?»

«Je viens de te le dire,» grogna Sara «non. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas tes affaires, c'est les affaires de personne ici d'ailleurs.»

«Peu importe Sara. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ok. Mais on a le droit de se poser des questions.»

Sara grogna encore une fois «On ne sort pas ensemble, d'accord ?»

«Ok, très bien.» Lui dit gentiment Mark en se levant et en se rapprochant d'elle. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en se penchant encore plus vers elle «C'était juste une question, Sara. En tant qu'ami. C'est peut être étonnant pour toi, mais y'a des gens ici qui s'inquiètent pour toi.»

«Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi, Mark.» Dit-elle, fatiguée. «Je suis une adulte et je sais très bien prendre soin de moi. Je fais ca depuis déjà très longtemps.»

«J'ai l'impression que tu te dispute souvent avec les gens à ce sujet, non?»

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens pensent que je suis une fragile petite personne qui a besoin d'être protégée.»

«Peut être parce que tu as besoin de l'être de temps en temps.» dit il en haussant des épaules «Tu as conscience que tu le regardes comme si c'était un dieu?»

«Pas du tout,» protesta Sara.

«Oh que si. Allez, Sara, admet le… Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu avais des amis ici qui feraient tout pour toi, si jamais il te blesse.»

«Si il m'ennuie, je pourrais m'en occuper moi-même. Mais… merci. C'est sympa de savoir que j'ai des amis sur qui compter.»

«Allez…» Dit il en souriant «Tu sais qu'on t'aime ? Viens dans mes bras pour un petit câlin de groupe.»

Sara ne pu s'empêcher de rire à ca. Le groupe se résumait à elle et lui. Elle serra Mark dans ses bras néanmoins. «Mark, j'ai tes cheveux dans ma bouche!»

Un toussotement provenant de la porte de son bureau les interrompit et Sara ne fut pas surprise d'entendre Grissom dire «On vous dérange?»


	23. Chaines, menottes ou la la !

_J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre… J'adore Catherine ici, pour une fois__ Moi qui la déteste ca veut tout dire quand même…_

«Ouais,» lui dit Sara en se libérant de l'emprise de Mark. Grissom, Sophie et Jack étaient devant elle. «En faite, Mark et moi étions occupé à forniquer dans mon bureau, alors si vous pouviez repasser plus tard?»

Essayant de ne pas rire, Mark regarda Sara et dit «Ouais, d'ailleurs on se sent un peu nus là, alors si vous pouviez vous tourner, qu'on range les chaines et les menottes.»

«Ne parlons pas de chaines et de menottes, tu veux bien ?» dit Sara sèchement, ravie de voir que Grissom avait compris la référence, vu qu'il rougissait.

«Ok,» dit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence «Evidemment vous ne nous dérangez pas. Mark me faisait juste un petit câlin, alors est ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose maintenant? Je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de monde ici, mon bureau ne peut contenir que trois personnes à la fois.»

Sara regarda ses CSI sortirent de son bureau. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, à l'exception de Grissom, Sara l'empêcha de suivre les autres «Grissom, attend, il faut que je te parle.»

«Oh ?»

«Ouais, assis toi.» Lui ordonna Sara en lui montrant une chaise, face à son bureau. Quand il fut installé, Sara s'assit sur un angle de son bureau, à côté de lui.

Elle se pencha vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux «C'était quoi ca ?»

«Quoi ? L'affaire sur laquelle on a bossé ?»

«Non, Grissom. C'est quoi ce: on vous dérange ? Tu crois quoi? Que je fais des trucs cochons dans mon bureau avec tous mes CSI?»

«Je n'ai pas dis ca.»

«C'était tout comme.»

«Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, ne me fais pas dire des choses que je ne pense même pas.»

«Allez, Griss. Je suis sure que tous les gens dans la pièce ont compris comme moi. Alors c'est quoi ton problème?»

Grissom se redressa sur son siège «J'ai juste demandé si on dérangeait, vu que toi et… Mark… sembliez occupé.»

Sara souffla «Laisse tombé. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas tout, mais est ce que tu n'as pas conscience que la partie la plus importante de l'amitié c'est la confiance ? La confiance, Griss. Quand tu me vois faire quelque chose, évite de sauter sur des conclusions complètement fausses, ok?»

«Je te fais confiance,» lui dit-il, indigné «tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.»

«Ouais, tu me fais confiance quand on enquête. Tu me fais confiance sur les scènes de crime. Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi quand il s'agit de nos sentiments. On en a déjà parlé dans nos mails, Grissom. Ca ne m'intéresse pas de tourner en rond.»

«Je ne veux pas parler de ca, Sara. Si tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que j'ai confiance en toi, très bien, je ne vais pas tout essayer de t'en persuader.»

«Comme tu veux,» lui dit Sara en haussant des épaules «tant pis pour toi.»

«Tant pis de quoi ?»

Sara sourit un peu en penchant la tête sur le côté «A toi de voir.» Quand Grissom ne répondit pas, elle soupira «Ecoute, il reste encore quelques heures avant la fin de notre journée… alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas tenir compagnie à Will? Va lui apprendre des trucs, t'aimes bien faire ca.»

«Ca ne m'intéresse pas, Sara. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne viendrais pas déjeuner avec moi ? Dis à tes gars que tu restes joignable.»

«Ca ne m'intéresse pas, Grissom» lui rendit Sara. «Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai plein de paperasse à finir.»

«Ok.» Il se leva en la regardant méchâmes. Vu qu'elle ne lui adressa pas un mot de plus, il soupira et sorti du bureau.

«Attend,» l'arrêta Sara à la dernière seconde en le rejoignant devant la porte.

«Pourquoi tu n'irais pas…» Grissom fut coupé dans sa tirade par les lèvres de Sara qui venaient d'atterrir sur les siennes. Ca ne dura qu'un millième de seconde et il resta là, planté devant la porte, confus mais heureux. «Pourquoi tu…» Commença t il.

«Pense à ca, Grissom,» lui dit Sara doucement «Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais embrasser Mark alors que ca fait des années que je ne pense qu'à t'embrasser toi ?» Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle le poussa dehors. «Allez, va t'en, on parle plus tard.»

La voix de Catherine semblait lointaine dans le téléphone de Grissom «Elle t'a embrassé ?»

«Ouais, elle m'a embrassé. Enfin pas embrassé vraiment, disons juste un petit bisou.» Rajouta t il.

«Hm Hm.» Catherine souriait bêtement «Alors elle ne t'a pas embrassé mais elle t'a quand même embrassé? Je vois, mais, hm… Pourquoi tu m'appelles? Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être encore avec elle à l'embrasser sans vraiment l'embrasser?»

«Je ne vais pas… Ok, attend, écoute… Elle m'a embrassé parce qu'elle est en colère contre moi.»

«Quoi ? Tu l'as encore énervée, donc elle t'a ligoté à une chaise et elle t'a donné ce que tu voulais ? Je sais que tu es passé par une phase sado-maso dans le passé, mais est ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'avancer dans ta vie ? De passer à autre chose?»

«Mais ! Elle ne m'a pas ligoté ! Mon Dieu, Catherine !»

«Ok, alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Non, Attend… avant de répondre à ca, tu réalises qu'à un moment donné il va falloir que tu arrêtes de m'appeler dès que quelque chose ne va pas, ok? Il faut vraiment que tu essayes de résoudre tes problèmes directement avec Sara, sans passer par moi.»

«Je ne passe pas par toi… J'appelle juste pour… discuter.»

«Ouais c'est ca, comme tu dis Gil… Bon, alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?»

«Et bien je… je suis tombé sur elle et un de ses CSI…»

«Waouh ! N'en dis pas plus !» le coupa Catherine «Est ce que tu veux dire que Sara drague des gars de son équipe ? Parce que si c'est ca que tu essayes de me dire, laisse tomber et reviens vite à la maison parce que je crois que tu ne la connais pas du tout.»

«Hein ?»

«A moins que la Terre n'ai changé sa rotation, il n'y a aucune chance pour que Sara fasse une chose pareille. Elle n'a que toi en tête, Gil, depuis des années.»

«Tu es née comme ca ?» grogna Grissom.

«Née comment ? Avec la faculté de comprendre les femmes ? Hm… Ouais.»

«Pas née avec… Ouais, comprendre les femmes. J'ai l'impression de parler à Sara là.»

«C'est un truc de femmes. Et pense à ca… moi je ne viens pas de t'embrasser.»

«Tu ne m'aides pas Catherine.»

«Oh, Mon Dieu !» dit-elle avec sarcasme «Je ferais mieux de faire mon boulot et te donner des conseils sur les choses de la vie. Pendant un temps on m'a payé pour ca… Bref… Si tu me disais déjà en quoi je peux t'aider? Et peut être… peut être que je pourrais t'aider.»

«Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je suppose que soit elle m'en veut, soit elle m'a pardonné. Je veux dire, elle m'a dit de partir de son bureau et la seconde suivante elle m'embrasse et ensuite elle me met dehors. Je ne suis peut être pas très futé quand il s'agit des femmes, mais là, elle m'envoie vraiment des signes contradictoires.»

Catherine s'explosa de rire «Bien fait pour toi ! Elle te met dans la situation où tu l'as mise pendant des années. Bien joué Sara!»

«Je ne t'appelle pas pour que tu te foute de moi, Catherine !»

«Non, sérieusement ?»

«Répond juste à ma question,» dit il méchamment, mais après une courte réflexion sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il énerve la seule personne susceptible de l'aider, il se radoucit «S'il te plait ?»

«Tu veux que je te dise si le fait qu'elle t'ai embrassé signifie qu'elle n'est plus en colère contre toi ? Désolée Griss, mais je ne peux pas répondre à ca. Tu es dans une impasse. Embrasser ou ne pas embrasser…»

«Alors qu'est ce que je…»

«Je ne sais pas !» s'exclama Catherine, exaspérée «Ecoute, Gil, je ne suis pas Sara, ok ? Je ne suis pas elle, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je ne fais pas de télépathie. J'essaye juste d'être logique mais si tu veux vraiment la comprendre, il va falloir que tu lui demande à elle, pas à moi.»

«Je ne peux pas lui parler de ca,» protesta t il.

«Il va pourtant falloir. C'est ca qu'on appelle communication et pour ca, il faut deux participants qui communiquent ensemble de temps en temps. Calmement. Sans se hurler dessus toutes les deux secondes et sans appeler une amie à la rescousse. On n'est pas dans Qui veut gagner des Millions, Gil!»

«Oui, mais… je ne suis pas censé connaitre tout ca déjà?» murmura t il, humilié «J'ai quarante sept ans mon Dieu… est ce que je ne suis pas censé aller la voir et lui dire «oh faite Sara, je ne comprends rien, alors si tu pouvais me traduire tout ce que tu me dis ca serait sympa?»

«Ouais,» lui répondit Catherine avec légèreté «Ca pourrait marcher. Mais tu pourrais déjà essayer de l'écouter quand elle est en colère. Je pense que tu la comprendrais mieux… Sara dit toujours ce qu'elle pense et tu vas voir, tu comprendras vite.»

«Je… Hm… Je…» Grissom essayait vraiment de comprendre ce que lui disais Catherine. Parler à Catherine c'était facile, mais parler à Sara était beaucoup plus intimidant. Quand il parlait à Sara, il avait un but, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout foirer comme il pouvait le faire avec Catherine.

«Ecoute, Griss… J'aimerais vraiment rester au téléphone avec toi pour parler de Sara pendant des heures, mais il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que j'aille faire à manger pour Lindsey.»

«Oh… Hm… Ok. Merci de ton aide, Catherine.»

«Hey, tout ce que j'ai fais, c'est de te dire de te débrouiller tout seul. Maintenant, attendons de voir si tu m'écoutes pour une fois, à moins que tu ne préfère creuser ta tombe encore plus…»

«C'est pas comme si je me lamentais sur mon sort…»

«Hm hm, c'est ca. Faut que j'y aille maintenant. A plus tard» et Catherine raccrocha.

Grissom regarda son téléphone, dégouté. Bon Catherine ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé comme il l'aurait aimé. Bien sur, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il discute avec Sara, mais qu'y avait-il de mal à demander des conseils à une amie? Est ce que tous les hommes ne faisaient pas ca?

«Grissom ?»

Il sursauta au son de la voix de Sara «Hm… Ouais, je suis là !»

«C'est ce que je vois,» lui dit elle en souriant «Viens, la journée est finie, partons d'ici.»


	24. Conversations

_Allez, une ribambele de chapitres pour ce soir.. on dit merci qui ?_

«Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ?» demanda Sara à Grissom sur le chemin pour son appartement «A part te disputer avec moi bien entendu.»

«Et bien, pas grand chose. C'était une toute petite affaire avec pas grand-chose à faire.»

«Bien sur, mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas resté assit dans la voiture sans rien dire pendant que Jack et Sophie s'occupaient de la scène… Alors dis moi ce que tu as fais.»

«Ok… J'ai essayé de ne pas trop les déranger vu que c'est eux qui sont payés pour faire leur job après tout. Alors j'ai trainé, j'ai relevé quelques empreintes sur des morceaux de verre, j'ai prit des échantillons de sang. Tu vois, la routine quoi.»

«Tu rigoles ?» lui dit Sara avec l'urgente envie de s'arrêter sur le bas coté pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. «Tu ne les as pas aidé?»

«Bah si, je viens de te dire, j'ai relevé des empreintes et prit des échantillons.»

"Et c'est tout ? Griss, tu es incapable de ne faire que regarder des gens travailler, surtout des gens qui font le même travail que toi. Tu vas me dire que tu ne leur as pas donné de conseil? Que tu n'as pas mit ton nez partout?»

«Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne peux pas passer du temps avec des gens sans leur dire comment travailler?»

«…Ouais, c'est ce que je pense. Tu fais ca à chaque fois en principe. C'est pour ca que je t'appelle Maître Yoda. Tu sais, t'es toujours en train de partager ta grande sagesse.»

«Et bien, je…» Il haussa des épaules «Je ne sais pas alors si je les ai aidé ou pas. Il faudra que tu leur demande. Tu penses vraiment ca de moi?» Demanda t il encore une fois.

«Oui, Griss, mais ce n'est pas méchant.» Elle se gara sur son parking, devant son immeuble «Je ne dis pas que tu es une mauvaise personne ou quoi que ce soit… C'est juste comme ca que tu apprends aux autres. Tu attends que les gens fassent des erreurs et tu leur expliques après comment ne pas faire d'erreurs.»

«Je suis vraiment nul comme prof alors,» soupira t il en sortant de la voiture. Il la regarda par-dessus le toit de la voiture «Je suis vraiment nul, hein?»

«Grissom,» l'averti Sara «Arrête. Tu n'es pas nul, loin de là, alors calme toi et changeons de conversation.»

Grissom resta silencieux sur le chemin entre la voiture et l'appartement se demandant pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit tout ca avant.

«Alors ?» demanda Sara en enlevant son manteau «T'as trouvé un autre sujet de conversation ?»

Grissom acquiesça en se posant contre le mur «Ouais. Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce que c'était ce truc dans ton bureau, tout à l'heure»

Sara ouvrit la bouche, surprise «Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu reviennes sur ce sujet encore une fois. Je pensais que j'avais été claire en te disant que un, tu étais un idiot de croire qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit entre moi et Mark et deux, rien est arrivé!»

«Hm… Je ne parlais pas de ca.» lui dit Grissom, timidement.

«Hein ?»

«Je voulais parler de ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'on est établi tout ca, quand tu, hm…»

«Quand je t'ai embrassé ?»

«Ouais, ca.»

«Oooook. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir à ce sujet ?»

Grissom prit une profonde respiration «Assis toi.»

Sara s'installa sur son canapé, en le regardant «Pourquoi ? J'ai du souci à me faire ou quoi? Est-ce que tu vas me dire qu'en faite tu es une femme ou quelque chose de flippant comme ca?»

«Non,» dit il en secouant la tête «Rien de tout ca. Je veux juste garder mes distances avec toi, des fois que tu veuilles me tuer… que j'ai le temps de m'enfuir.»

«Grissom, je ne suis pas une tueuse sanguinaire comme tu l'imagines. Je n'ai pas planifié de te tuer aujourd'hui ou dans le futur alors pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas tout simplement ce qu'il t'arrive?»

Mon Dieu, pourquoi la vie était aussi difficile ? Il savait que Catherine avait raison et qu'il avait besoin de discuter avec Sara mais… pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait raison? «Tu m'as embrassé.»

«Oui,» lui dit Sara calmement.

«Pourquoi ?»

«Je te l'ai déjà dis. Pour te montrer que je n'ai aucune attraction pour Mark.»

«J'ai besoin d'un peu plus, Sara. Je, hm… j'ai parlé à Catherine après avoir quitté ton bureau…»

«Pourquoi est ce que ca ne me surprend pas ?» murmura Sara.

«Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ca ne te surprend pas ?»

Sara secoua la tête «Continue.»

«Ok, hm… Ouais, j'ai parlé à Catherine parce que j'étais un peu surpris par ce baiser…»

«Et ?»

Grissom serra les dents «Est ce que tu pourrais te taire deux secondes que je puisse finir une phrase ?»

Sara haussa des épaules «Ok.» Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle «Assis toi.»

Il lui obéit, nerveusement, en se pinçant le nez «J'ai parlé à Catherine et je lui ai demandé si ce baiser, enfin… si ca voulait dire que tu n'étais plus fâché contre moi.»

«Oh ?» Sara souleva un sourcil «Et qu'est ce que Catherine t'a répondu ?»

«Rien.» Grissom soupira «C'est là le problème. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas dans ta tête et que je n'avais qu'à te demander directement. Et comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ca.»

«Non, vraiment ?»

«Sara . . .»

«Ouais, désolée. Tu as fini ? Est ce que je peux parler maintenant ?»

Il haussa des épaules «Vas y, je pense. Mais ne sois pas trop dur avec moi.»

Avec un sourire, Sara lui dit «Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de te chasser de chez moi. Mais, hm… Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que je n'étais plus en colère contre toi quand je t'ai embrassé ou que je ne suis plus en colère contre toi maintenant?»

«Les deux, je crois.»

Sara se recroquevilla sur le canapé, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. «Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'étais en colère. Tu ne m'écoutais pas alors j'ai tenté quelque chose pour attirer ton attention. Alors non, le baiser ne signifiait pas que je n'étais plus en colère contre toi. Mais maintenant… je ne sais pas.»

«Tu ne sais pas ? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?»

«Ca veut dire que, supposant que tu as bien appris ta leçon sur le fait que je ne couche pas avec tout les gars de mon labo, tu es pardonné. Mais si tu recommences, je vais finir par me dire que ce n'est pas seulement ton coté jaloux qui prend le dessus par moment. Et crois moi, je n'apprécierais pas du tout que tu penses à moi comme ca.»

«Je ne pense pas ca de toi. Sinon, je ne serais pas là.»

«Ok, très bien.»

«Ok.» Grissom acquiesça.

«Bien.»

«Parfait.»

«Aloooors…. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?»

Grissom regarda sa montre «Hm… il est 8H30. Pourquoi on n'irait pas manger?»

«Ici ou dehors ?»

«Ca ne me dit rien de sortir si ca ne te dérange pas. Tu as de quoi manger?»

«J'ai des trucs. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

«Peu importe. Tu as des céréales ?»

«Tu aimes La Vie ?»

Grissom cligna des yeux, sans comprendre «Hm… C'est préférable à la mort, oui.»

«Je te parle des céréales, Griss, La Vie, c'est leur nom. Des petits ronds avec du sucre…»

«Ohhhh… Oui, j'aime bien, merci. Tu vas prendre quoi toi ?»

Elle ouvrit un placard et trouva les céréales. Elle lui tendit la boite et regarda encore dans son placard. «Rien. Ca va, je n'ai pas faim.»

«Tu as mangé dans la journée ?»

«Oui, Griss.» Dit-elle en attrapant une brique de lait dans le frigo. Elle lui tendit en soupirant «Je n'ai pas faim là maintenant. Je ne mange pas tout le temps en rentrant du boulot, en principe je vais me coucher directement.»

«C'est pas ce que tu faisais à Vegas.»

Sara donna à Grissom un bol et une cuiller en souriant «Ce n'est pas comme si tu rentrais à la maison avec moi après le travail là bas, alors on ne peut pas dire que tu ais une référence pour dire ca.»

«Peut être, mais je sais comment tu es au travail et là, tu es crevée.»

«Je ne suis pas crevée là, j'ai juste dis que je voulais me coucher.»

«Et quelle est la différence ?»

«Je peux rester debout si je veux. C'est juste que je ne veux pas. Peut être que je vieillis, ok?»

«Tu travailles trop.»

«C'est toi qui me dis ca ? Il a quand même fallu que je te fasse du chantage pour que tu prennes des vacances. Mange donc. Tu sais où est ma chambre, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, réveille moi.»

Grissom souleva ses sourcils «Ok, Sara. Dors bien. Tu me réveilleras?»

«Ouais, pas de problème." Dit-elle en allant dans sa chambre.

Grissom la regarda s'éloigner, ne faisant même pas attention qu'il avait toujours la boite de céréales à la main. De savoir Sara fatiguée l'inquiétait. Mais bon, peut être qu'elle n'était pas si fatiguée que ca, peut être qu'elle voulait juste éviter de passer trop de temps avec lui.

Bon, il allait manger ses céréales et la suivre au lit.

Non, pas la suivre dans son lit… au lit c'est tout, au lit. Rien de tordu. Il allait la suivre pour dormir. Dans des lits différents. Pas dans son lit. Parce que ca la rendrait mal à l'aise. C'est elle qui lui avait dit après tout, juste à sa descente de l'avion. Non, il n'allait pas la suivre dans son lit. Il allait se coucher sur le canapé pendant que Sara était dans son lit.

Voilà.

Les céréales n'étaient plus aussi appétissantes. Il soupira en regardant son bol encore vide. C'était le problème. Discuter avec Sara le rendait toujours encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était avant. Est-ce que toutes les relations amoureuses étaient aussi difficiles?

Attend… Est ce qu'ils avaient une relation amoureuse en faite ? Catherine pensait que oui. Comment on savait si on était dans une relation amoureuse ? Est ce qu'il fallait qu'il en parle avec Sara ?

Il n'allait plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit maintenant. Il avait trop de choses en tête.

Il rangea donc le lait dans le frigo et les céréales dans le placard. Il retourna dans le salon où était le canapé. Il ne voulait pas du tout aller déranger Sara dans sa chambre, mais il allait bien falloir, il n'avait pas de drap.

Il espérait qu'elle serait endormie, comme ca, au moins, il pourrait chercher une couverture sans la déranger. Il frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Quand il n'entendit pas de réponse, il se décida à entrer, pensant qu'elle devait déjà dormir profondément. Il tourna alors la poignée de la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Il ne savait pas qui était le plus surpris. Sara venait juste de passer sa tête dans son tee-shirt et lui venait de voir Sara toute nue.

Grissom ne dit pas un mot, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.


	25. La vérité vraie

Sara sortie de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, dans son pyjama et sa robe de chambre. Grissom était perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne la regarda pas entrer dans le salon.

«Hey,» dit-elle doucement «Ca va ?»

Grissom ne la regarda pas. «C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ca…. Je, hm… Je suis désolé. J'ai frappé mais je n'ai pas entendu de réponse. Je pensais que tu dormais, je voulais juste entrer sans faire de bruit pour récupérer…"

«Hey !» Sara leva une main pour le stopper dans son flot de parole «Pas de panique. Je ne vais pas me mettre à hurler et te dire que je suis complètement traumatisée. Tu m'as déjà vu comme ca souvent au labo, dans les vestiaires.»

«Je n'ai jamais….»

«Laisse tomber.» Le coupa t elle, en lui faisant signe pour qu'il lui fasse de la place sur le canapé. Grissom se poussa au bout, presque au bord.

Sara s'installa et lui toucha le bras «Tu peux revenir par là. Sérieusement, je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais.»

«Peut être que tu devrais.»

«Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une bête furieuse qui va me sauter dessus parce que tu m'as vu nue? J'ai des nouvelles pour toi Griss, si tu devais te transformer en monstre, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps. Je serais déjà attaché dans mon lit là.»

Grissom s'éloigna encore plus d'elle «Ne dis pas ca, s'il te plait.»

«Tu es en colère, ok. Mais pourquoi? Si quelqu'un doit être en colère, là, ca devrait être moi.»

«Je viens de complètement violer ton intimité. Est-ce que ca ne t'ennuierais pas si tu avais fais ca toi?»

«Bon, ok, premièrement, je ne me sens pas particulièrement violé, ok ? Et ensuite, je ne vois pas un seul gars de mon entourage qui serait traumatisé si je le voyais nu, à part toi peut être. Surement toi en faite. Alors non, ca ne m'ennuierait pas d'avoir vu quelqu'un tout nu comme ca.»

Grissom ne lui répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas un problème. Voilà, tout va bien, ok?»

«Ok. Mais pourquoi ca ne t'ennuie pas ? Pourquoi ca ne t'ennuie pas que je sois… un rapace?»

Sara se mit au niveau de son regard «Ca ne m'inquiète pas, Grissom, parce que si tu le voulais vraiment, tu aurais pu me sauter dessus à nombreuses reprises ces dernières années. Et tu ne l'as jamais fait, alors je peux donc en déduire qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour moi.»

«Ce que je pense et ce que je fais, c'est deux choses différentes.»

«Non ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce que tu as en tête?»

«Je ne peux pas faire ca.»

«Pourquoi ? Parce que tu penses que je serais offenser de savoir que tu me vois encore nu dans ton esprit ? Ecoute, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas vu de femmes nues, une vivante je veux dire, depuis plusieurs mois, alors ca me surprendrait vraiment que tu m'ais déjà éliminer de tes pensées.»

«Sara… Je préférerais qu'on arrête de parler de tout ca.»

«Ouais, très bien. Mais il faut qu'on parle du fait qu'il serait bien que tu arrêtes de parler à Catherine et que tu t'ouvres un peu à moi. Et n'en parler à personne n'est pas une solution non plus parce que si tu gardes tout pour toi tu vas te sentir coupable et tu vas me repousser et on sera de nouveau au point de départ. Et je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui veut qu'on avance.»

Grissom abandonna et la regarda droit dans les yeux. «Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Sara? Oui, je t'ai vu sans habits. Oui, ce n'était pas du tout déplaisant à voir. Et non je ne vais pas te sauter dessus juste parce que je t'ai vu comme ca.»

«Ouais, ca on sait.» Elle bougea un peu pour se mettre face à lui. «Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de respirer un peu. Si Nick, Will ou Mark avaient été à ta place, ils ne seraient pas là, assit sur mon canapé complètement paniqués. Nick aurait été très embarrassé, Mark se serait senti coupable… mais ils ne se seraient pas renfermés sur eux même comme tu le fais là. Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ca?»

Il soupira «On a déjà parlé de ca.»

«Alors recommençons.»

«Peut être que je ne réagis pas comme eux parce que je ne te vois pas comme eux alors. Je t'ai déjà dis ce que je… ressentais pour toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit mal de réagir comme je le fais, plutôt que comme un de tes amis.»

Sara haussa des épaules «Tu serais pourtant surpris si tu savais ce que les gens pensent de moi… Je ne te dis pas ca pour te rendre jaloux.» Rajouta t elle rapidement. «Mais je dis juste que tu n'es pas différent des autres hommes qui m'entourent. Tu es un homme, Griss, même si tu as tendance à ignorer consciemment ce fait.»

«Pourquoi ca ne te dérange pas tout ca ? Tu n'as aucune modestie?»

Sara était surprise «Je… Je ne veux pas partir sur ce chemin.» Sans attendre de réponse de Grissom, elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre.

Grissom regarda Sara s'éloigner dans le couloir, sans parler, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer «Sara ?... Je suis désolé, ok? Reviens.»

Sara cria «Non» en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Grissom attendit, écoutant le moindre bruit venant de la chambre. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer? Enfin, il savait mais… pourquoi elle était partie en courant comme ca? Tout le reste semblait follement l'amusée pourtant.

Super ! Comment il allait dormir maintenant ?

Grissom prit une profonde respiration et se leva, se dirigeant doucement vers la chambre de Sara. «Sara?» Il frappa. «Sara? Tu sais que je ne vais pas entrer maintenant, alors si tu pouvais juste m'ouvrir qu'on puisse discuter ?»

«Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas ?» lui cria t elle de l'autre coté de la porte «Puisque je n'ai aucune modestie, tu peux être sur que je m'en fou même si je suis en train de danser nue au milieu de ma chambre.»

«Je n'ai pas voulu dire ca comme ca…» dit il à la porte.

«C'est pourtant ce que tu as dis.»

«Non, je…»

«On s'en fout de toute façon.»

«Non !» s'exclama t il «On ne s'en fout pas, Sara. Je voudrais en discuter avec toi alors ouvre cette porte.»

La voix de Sara venait de juste derrière la porte «Tu ne veux jamais discuter Grissom. J'en ai marre.»

Il réfléchit. Il y avait une multitude de possibilité pour la fin de cette dispute, et pas une seule bonne fin. Il pouvait tout aussi bien reprendre le chemin du retour tout de suite. Il attrapa la poignée et entra dans la chambre, satisfait d'avoir surpris Sara juste derrière.

«Tu es habillée de toute façon.» Dit il en entrant complètement dans la chambre.

«Et si je ne l'avais pas été ?»

«Tu l'es.» Il lui attrapa le bras et lui frotta doucement de bas en haut «Parle-moi s'il te plait. J'essaye vraiment, Sara, mais je ne peux pas me rattraper si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal.»

Sara soupira et poussa la main de Grissom. Elle se jeta ensuite sur son lit, à plat ventre, les mains sur la tête «Ok, parle.» marmonna t elle dans ses draps.

«Pourquoi tu t'es fâchée comme ca ?»

«Parce que Grissom.» Dit elle en relevant un peu la tête «Ca montre encore une fois combien te me connais mal. Pour toi ca te parait normal que je me promène nue? Je me promène nue et j'embrasse tous les gars qui passent à coté de moi, c'est ca?»

Grissom voulait denier tout ca, mais préféra se taire. Il dit pourtant doucement «Je ne pense pas ca de toi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis des trucs comme ca, enfin, je crois que… non je sais que tu n'es pas comme ca. Tu n'embrasses pas n'importe qui et tu ne te promènes pas nue pour attirer l'attention.»

«Tu y crois vraiment Griss ? Ou est ce que tu me dis ca parce que tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à me dire? Parce que à chaque fois qu'on se dispute tu finis toujours par me dire que tu ne penses pas que je sois comme ca… et la fois suivante te me balances à nouveau un truc horrible.»

Sara enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse de la part de Grissom et quand elle sentit le lit bouger, elle se battit pour ne pas relever la tête.

Grissom s'allongea à côté de Sara, dans la même position qu'elle, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il déposa sa main sur son bras «Je fais de mon mieux Sara. J'essaye.»

«Tu n'essayes pas assez fort.»

«J'essaye. Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment. C'est pour ca que je ne voulais pas me rapprocher de toi. Je savais qu'on aurait jamais du essayer.»

«Essayer quoi ?» dit elle soudainement en relevant la tête pour le regarder. «Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on fait? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée, on essayait juste d'avoir une petite conversation. On n'essayait pas de planifier toute notre vie.»

«On discutait. On commençait à parler de ta modestie, ou plutôt de ton manque de modestie. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un sujet…»

«Tu sais quoi ?» lui dit elle en fermant les yeux très fort «Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit de venir.»

«Tu sais quoi ? Peut être que tu ne devrais pas être si dur avec moi. Si tu es aussi obsédée par moi comme tu le prétends, pourquoi tu baisses les bras si vite?»

«Ca craint.» Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

«Quoi ?»

«J'ai dis ca craint. On est incapable d'agir comme des êtres civilisés. On manque de compétences sociales.»

«Pas forcement» protesta t il. «On est rouillé. Mais je pense qu'on est que trop humain.»

«Allez, Griss. Les gens normaux ne seraient pas dans notre situation.»

«Non. Mais bon, tout le monde se dispute.»

«Alors… comment on va faire ? Comment on fait si on passe notre temps à nous disputer?»

«On ne passe pas tout notre temps à nous disputer. On ne se dispute que sur certains sujets. Mais il se trouve que ce sont des sujets importants.»

Sara se retourna sur son dos «Tu sais quoi ? Mon esprit ne fonctionne plus là. J'ai envie de dormir.»

«Je sais. Je suis désolé d'avoir commencé tout ca. Pour une couverture en plus. J'aurais mieux fait de dormir dans le froid.»

«Oh, franchement. Si ca n'était pas arrivé, tu n'aurais rien d'intéressant à rêver cette nuit.»

Grissom fit une grimace. Sara sourit et le poussa hors de son lit «Va t'en, va dormir.»

«Dans une seconde.» Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche. «Ok… Maintenant, j'ai de quoi rêver."

Quand Grissom referma la porte derrière lui, Sara regarda autour d'elle, totalement incrédule. Elle esquissa un sourire et s'adressa à son plafond «Est-ce qu'il vient de dire un truc romantique?»

_Ahhhh..Un autre minuscule bisous.. It makes my day..._


	26. Chapter 26

_Petite précision pour mes chères lectrices__ Il se trouve que j'ai du mal traduire un truc au début alors après je me suis dépatouillé pour essayer de rester dans ma __trad__ sans revenir au texte original, mais là ca devient chiant…. Alors revenons au texte original si ca ne vous dérange pas: Sara travaille bien dans l'équipe de nuit, et non pas dans l'équipe de jour comme je l'avais traduis au tout début. En faite, __elle n'a__ pas changé du tout d'horaire par rapport à Vegas. Voilà, __pfff__. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Bonne lecture._

Quand les yeux de Grissom s'ouvrir quelques heures plus tard, ce fut sur la silhouette de Sara. Elle avait une tasse à café dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. Elle était assise pas loin de lui, dans un fauteuil. «C'est quelle heure?» demanda t il en s'asseyant. «Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?»

«Relax,» lui dit-elle «Il est presque 5 heures, ca te laisse encore du temps, et comme moi, je suis déjà prête, tu n'auras pas à te battre avec moi pour la salle de bain. Tu veux manger quelque chose?»

Grissom prit un moment pour comprendre tout ce qu'elle venait de dire «T'es debout depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?»

Elle haussa des épaules «Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Tu dormais bien et on n'était pas en retard.»

«Ouais, mais ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Tu es un réveil beaucoup plus agréable que mon téléphone.»

«Merci,» lui dit-elle en souriant «Si tu veux que je te réveille à l'avenir, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je le ferais… mais autant que tu sois prévenu, tu risques d'être vraiment fatigué après ca.»

«Je dois pouvoir supporter ca.» Dit il «Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur de toute façon.»

«Ouais.»

Grissom se gratta la joue «T'as parlé de manger ? T'as déjà mangé toi?»

«Non, je t'attendais. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

«Ici ou dehors ?»

«C'est toi qui décide, c'est toi l'invité.»

«Je ne connais rien dans le coin.»

«Alors, hm… y'a plein de diners, de pizzeria, de chinois. On a des MacDo, des Starbucks, des Applebees… Il y a tout quoi.»

«Applebees… J'ai déjà entendu parler de ca. C'est un resto de viande ca, non?»

«Ouais, mais ils font des supers salades et je sais que leurs burgers sont supers bons, si tu veux manger de la viande.»

«Ca me parait bien. Allons là bas.»

«Pas de débat ?»

«Pourquoi ? Tu veux aller ailleurs ?»

«Non, ca me va très bien… Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les choses soient simples avec toi, c'est tout.»

«C'est juste un repas, Sara,» dit il en souriant «Si on aime pas, on ira ailleurs la prochaine fois, ok?»

«Comme tu veux, Griss.»

«Bon… Alors, qu'est ce que je fais ce soir ?» Demanda Grissom après avoir examiné son menu. «Tu vas me mettre sur quelle affaire?»

Sara bu une gorge de son verre d'eau «Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que j'ai de prévue moi, c'est une réunion avec mon superviseur.»

«Je croyais que c'était toi le superviseur.»

Elle lui fit un regard genre "n'importe quoi". «Tout comme toi, Griss, mais tu as toi aussi un supérieur non?» Elle retourna dans son menu. «Je pense que je vais prendre une salade orientale. Tu veux quoi toi?»

«Quoi ? Oh... Hm… Je vais prendre les ribs.»

Sara fit une grimace. «Comme tu veux. Mais tu les gardes le plus loin possibles de moi, merci.»

«Alors…» Grissom la regarda «Tu vas parler de quoi avec ton chef ?»

«Diplomatie, politique… Ce n'est pas autant qu'à Vegas, mais il y a des choses à éviter ici aussi. On va avoir une sorte de conférence de presse d'ici peu pour me présenter, alors il voudrait des détails sur moi, qui je suis, d'où je viens, ce que je mange au petit déj… tu sais, des trucs complètement inutiles.»

Il acquiesça. «C'est le plus désagréable dans ce boulot.»

«Hm Hm» Sara ne pu pas en dire plus car la serveuse venait d'arriver. Après avoir commandé et le départ de la serveuse, Sara resta silencieuse.

«Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pendant que tu seras en réunion ? Je peux rester chez toi si tu préfères… Je me commanderais une pizza et…»

Sara secoua la tête «Non, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul. Tu t'ennuierais et en plus tu finirais par farfouiller de partout, juste pour t'occuper l'esprit.»

Il fut surpris d'être blessé par ca. Il prit une profonde respiration pour éviter de dire d'autres âneries «Je ne farfouillerais pas de partout, Sara. Tu n'es pas une criminelle et je suis ton invité. Mais j'aimerais tout autant ne pas rester chez toi tout seul de toute façon. Tu n'as qu'à me mettre sur une affaire, comme la nuit dernière… Comme ca je ne serais pas dans tes pattes.»

Elle le regarda curieusement «Tu n'es pas dans mes pattes. Tu es juste… je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave.» Elle essaya de garder un regard sans expression particulière et ajouta «Tu peux travailler si tu veux. Mark est de repos cette nuit alors j'aurais certainement besoin de mains d'œuvre supplémentaire… Tu pourras partir avec Sophie et Will, ouais… C'est eux qui ont le plus besoin de ton aide et de ta sagesse.»


	27. Une virée

_Le Marathon continue..._

Will et Sophie se regardèrent étonnés quand Sara les averti que Grissom allait leur tenir compagnie cette nuit. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air si inquiet que ca. «Ok, c'est cool,» dit Will «Et on a quoi comme affaire?»

Sara regarda ses papiers en réfléchissant «Voilà… un pyromane potentiel à Oakland.»

«Cool ! C'est moi qui conduit,» dit Will avant même que Sophie n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

«Comme tu veux mon gars.» Elle se tourna vers Grissom en souriant «Ca va être sympa, croyez moi. On va être dehors toute la nuit parce que Oakland c'est à plus d'une heure d'ici.»

Grissom ne trouvant rien à dire, n'ouvrit pas la bouche et regarda Sara qui acquiesça. «Ok, bonne chance les gars… Et n'oubliez pas que moi je vais être coincée dans un bureau toute la nuit…»

«Oui,Chef» Will lui fit un clin d'œil et sorti de la pièce, suivit de près par Sophie et Grissom.

«Alors ?» demanda Grissom du siège passager «Où est ce qu'on va ? Oakland? Comme la ville en Californie?»

«Ouais, c'est ca.» Sophie était à l'arrière. «C'est le même nom… Mais je n'utiliserais pas le terme ville pour notre Oakland. C'est, hm... tout petit.»

Will qui essayait de conduire et de participer à la conversation en même temps, se tourna un peu vers Sophie «Hey! Ne dis pas petit comme ca. On élève des gens biens à Oakland.»

Sophie sourit «Ouais, comme si le mot "bien" te correspondait.»

Grissom souleva un sourcil «Vous êtes de Oakland ?»

«Non, Ringwood, c'est juste à côté. A Oakland y'a plus de choses qu'à Ringwood.»

Sophie secoua la tête «Moi j'ai grandi dans une ville où il n'y avait que des vaches et de la neige et rien d'autres. Finalement New York est bien pire que les petites villes du New Jersey.»

Grissom commençait a ne plus rien comprendre de leur conversation. Il n'avait pas grandi dans une grande ville lui non plus, comme Will. «Alors… Il n'y a pas de vaches dans le coin?» Pourquoi posait il cette question? En la posant il prit conscience soudainement de quoi avait parlé Sophie réellement.

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent «Je suis sur qu'on en a nous aussi par là… Mais on ne les trouve pas vraiment au bord de la route.» Lui dit Will.

«Je vois.»

«Bon assez parler de ces satanées vaches. On peut parler de quelque chose de plus intéressant?»

«Ouais, ca me parait bien,» répondit Will en jetant un coup d'œil à Grissom «On pourrait parler de ce gars qui est dans la voiture avec nous, non ? On pourrait lui demander pourquoi il est venu voir Sara comme ca? Et pourquoi il travaille avec nous?»

«Ohhh, très bonne idée,» dit Sophie, toute excitée. «Qui êtes vous? Comment vous connaissez Sara? Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?"

Grissom toussota, ennuyé «Je pensais m'être déjà présenté. Je suis Gil Grissom et j'ai été le superviseur de Sara à Vegas, voilà.»

«Vegas…» Dit Will en secouant la tête.

«Oui, Vegas. Quoi ?»

«Rien. C'est juste qu'on ne sait pas grand chose de la vie de Sara à Vegas. Elle n'aime pas en parler.»

Grissom eut une soudaine envie de cigarettes. Il savait très bien pourquoi Sara n'aimait pas parler de son passé, vu que ca devait forcement être en rapport avec lui. «Vous fumez?»

Ils le regardèrent étonnés «Hm... Non. Pourquoi?» Demanda Sophie.

«J'ai arrêté y'a trois mois,» lui dit Will, un peu stressé «C'est une vrai merde quand même. Pourquoi?»

«Je, hm… J'essaye d'arrêter. Bon, ca veut dire que vous n'avez pas de cigarettes sous la main alors ?»

«Regardez dans la boite à gants,» lui dit Will «Il doit peut être rester un vieux paquet de Mark ou de moi.»

«Mark aussi a arrêté ?» demanda Grissom en ouvrant la boite à gants. Will acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec ce Mark, mais il avait l'impression que ce gars faisait tout comme lui.

Mais cette tristesse s'envola dès qu'il tomba sur un paquet de cigarettes «Merci, Seigneur !»

«Je ne veux pas casser votre truc là mais…» lui dit Sophie «Est ce que le but d'arrêter de fumer n'est pas… d'arrêter justement ?»

Grissom l'ignora et se tourna vers Will «On peut fumer dans la voiture ? Ca vous dérange?»

Will haussa des épaules «Oui, et non. Ne m'envoyez pas votre fumée dans la tête, c'est tout.»

Sans attendre, Grissom alluma sa cigarette et prit une grande bouffée. Il retint sa respiration un instant, laissant ainsi la nicotine atteindre tout son système et souffla de bonheur. «Ah… Ca va mieux.» Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sophie «Qu'est ce que vous vouliez savoir?»

«Je vous demandais si le but de ne pas fumer ce n'était pas de s'arrêter de fumer justement ?»

Il regarda la cigarette qu'il tenait dan ses mains «Hm… Ouais. Mais c'est ma première en deux jours. C'est un record. Arrêter de fumer est une des raisons de ma présence ici.»

«Ah oui ? Racontez.» Dit Will.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. «On est bientôt arrivé?» demanda t il en regardant par la vitre.

«Non. Allez racontez ! On ne répétera pas.»

«C'est pas la question.» Grissom prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

«Alors Sara.» Dit le sheriff Max Andrews en s'adossant à son fauteuil «Vous voulez me parler de ce type que vous trimballez de partout avec vous ?»

Sara avait faille dire "non" mais se retint à temps «Hm… Pourquoi, sheriff ?»

«On a pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des invités dans notre labo. On ne peut pas vraiment le laisser se balader comme ca dans nos couloirs et toucher aux indices comme il veut… Il pourrait compromettre nos affaires. Essayez d'expliquer ca à un jury si ca s'ébruite.» il fit une pause «Mais si vous avez une bonne raison pour sa présence ici, allez y, j'essayerai de vous soutenir devant le Maire.»

«C'est pour ca cette reunion ? Pour que je vous parle de ma vie… privée?»

«Ah, parce qu'il fait donc partie de votre vie privée ?»

«C'est pas ce qu' j'ai voulu dire. Vous n'aviez rien d'autre à me demander?»

«Je ne vous accuse de rien, Sara. Et si, j'ai besoin d'informations sur vous pour notre conférence de presse. Mais la visite dette personne me semble plus importante dans un premier temps.»

Sara grinça des dents, sachant qu'il avait raison. Si elle était à sa place, elle poserait les mêmes questions. Les civils n'avaient pas le droit de se balader comme ca dans les couloirs du labo. «Il s'appelle Gil Grissom. C'était mon patron à Vegas. Je vous promets qu'il est plus que qualifié pour travailler ici. C'est un CSI niveau 3 et il est plutôt réputé dans le monde des affaires médico-légales.»

«Hm Hm…» Andrews acquiesça, marquant quelque chose sur un post-it. «Ok, très bien, donc ce n'est pas un civil, déjà… Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il est là, plutôt qu'à Vegas? Il cherche un boulot dans le coin?»

Sara aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. «Non, je ne pense pas. En faite, il est en vacances, mais il adore travailler alors en principe il passe ses vacances dans d'autres labos.»

Andrews n'avait pas l'air d'avaler ses mensonges. «Oui, c'est une notion assez particulière des vacances. Donc vous me certifié que c'est un bon CSIqui est juste là en vacances, et qui profite de son séjour pour partager ses connaissances avec nous?»

«C'est ca… Il essaye d'arrêter de fumer aussi, alors il s'est dit qu'un changement de climat l'aiderait peut être. Si vous voulez que je vous le présente, pour le voir quoi… c'est possible. Il est avec Will et Sophie là, mais je peux vous l'amener demain soir.»

«Oui, bonne idée, faisons comme ca. Pas que je ne vous crois pas, mais autant que je le rencontre. A dix heures demain soir?»

«Ok, parfait.» Elle savait que Grissom ne serait pas ravi de rencontrer le sheriff Andrews et de devoir faire de la diplomatie. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas aller serrer des mains à Vegas…

«Alors?»

«Quoi ?» Grissom leva les yeux vers Will.

«Pourquoi vous nous racontez pas votre histoire ? Pourquoi vous êtes dans le New Jersey plutôt que sur une ile paradisiaque?»

«Oh, ca…» Il regarda sa cigarette encore une fois. «C'est pas franchement une super histoire. Et les iles paradisiaques ce n'est pas franchement mon truc. Et mon labo n'est pas le lieu idéal pour arrêter de fumer. Voilà, c'est tout.» Dit il.

«Hm Hm» dit Will en riant «Ce n'est pas tout. On veut savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, avec Sara? On l'a entendu parler avec vous au téléphone il y a quelques temps.»

«Ah oui, vraiment ? Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle vous trouve aussi énervant. Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas essayer de vous faire pardonner plutôt?»

Will sourit.

«Allez, racontez nous votre histoire.» Lui dit Sophie.

«Il n'y a rien a raconter.»

«Bien sur que si.»

«Non… Hey, attendez… Je ne vais pas m'amuser a ca avec vous.»

«Trop tard,» lui dit Will en souriant «Vous étiez en plein dedans, elle est forte a ca.»

«Ecoutez,» lui dit Sophie avec une voix beaucoup plus adulte «Il nous reste encore au moins un quart d'heure avant d'arriver sur les lieux alors racontez nous. On peut peut être vous aider?»

Grissom resta silencieux.

«Allez !» lui dit Will «S'il vous plait.»

«Ok, très bien.» Grissom prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et la balança par la fenêtre. «Mais tout ce que je vais vous dire reste dans cette voiture.»

Sophie et Will hochèrent la tête frénétiquement et Grissom commença à parler.


	28. Soit excellent ou part

«Alors tu veux dire qu'il a fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour ca ?» demanda Sam à Sophie le lendemain matin. «Parce qu'elle est une meilleure drogue que la nicotine?»

«Allez, Sam. Est ce que tu peux essayer d'être humain pour une fois? C'est une très belle histoire d'amour!»

«Je ne veux pas vous casser votre truc, mais ils n'agissent pas franchement comme si ils étaient dans une fabuleuse histoire d'amour… Par contre, Mark m'a dit qu'ils vivaient tout les deux chez elle.»

«Quoi ?» tout le monde regarda Walter d'un coup.

«Il est chez elle ?» demanda Will.

«Oups.» Walter fit une grimace, certain de ne pas avoir dit la bonne chose.

«Raconte,» lui demanda Sam.

«Y'a rien à raconter, je vous jure. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Mark m'a dit que Grissom n'était pas à l'hôtel et qu'il était quasiment sur qu'il vivait chez Sara.»

«Et t'appelles ca rien ? C'est énorme !» dit Sophie «Sara n'invite pas n'importe qui chez elle !»

«Comment tu sais ca ?» lui demanda Sam «Sérieusement. On ne connait rien d'elle. Comment tu peux être sur que ce n'est pas normal de sa part?»

«Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui est normal pour elle,» dit Sam «Je ne suis pas son meilleur ami… ou son mentor.»

«Vous pouvez vous taire deux secondes ?» demanda Jack à l'autre bout de la table «On devrait revenir au sujet principal: l'histoire que Grissom a raconté à Will et Sophie.»

«C'est vrai !» dit Sophie, toute contente «Je disais donc, avant que Sam m'interrompe si rudement…»

Sara bailla au moment où elle garait sa voiture sur son parking. «Je ne pensais pas que la diplomatie était aussi crevante.» dit-elle «Je suis crevée!»

«Alors pas de petit déjeuner ?» demanda Grissom «Tu as dis que quand tu étais fatiguée tu ne mangeais pas.»

Elle haussa des épaules «Ouais, c'st vrai, mais je peux te regarder manger si tu veux. Toi il faut que tu manges. Après tout ce grand air»

Cette mention de grand air fit grimacer Grissom. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé si il devait dire à Sara qu'il avait fumé aujourd'hui ou non. Il ne savait pas qu'elle allait être sa réaction. «Hm… Ouais.» dit il finalement «Ouais, j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi pendant que je mange.»

«Pas de problème. Tu me donneras juste un petit coup de coude si je m'endors dans tes corn flakes, ok ?»

Sara fut amusée quand Grissom insista pour lui tenir la porte pour la faire entrer chez elle, comme un parfait gentleman. «A quoi tu joues? Je peux ouvrir la porte moi-même tu sais.»

«Je sais.» Mais il le fit quand même.

«Alors ?» Sara ouvrit son frigo et regarda à l'intérieur «Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

«J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle que de manger.» Dit Grissom en riant et en regardant par-dessus son épaule. «On dirait que tu es une vrai petite femme d'intérieure.»

Sans se retourner, Sara lui tira la langue «Qui a dit le contraire ? C'est juste que je sais recevoir quand j'ai des invités. J'ai été élevé dans un Bred & Breakfast, je te rappelle.»

«C'est vrai… Je pense que je vais prendre des céréales.»

Sara sortie du frigo et fut face à lui. «Parfait. Tu sais où s'est.» Ajouta t elle en sortant de la cuisine «Je vais allumer la TV pendant que tu t'installes.» Elle passa par-dessus le lit provisoire de Grissom et attrapa la télécommande pour zapper de chaine en chaine.

Grissom était en train de se verser des céréales quand il entendit Sara crier «Hey !»

«Quoi ?» demanda t il en se penchant au dessus du bar pour voir la télévision. «Y'a quelque chose de bien?»

«Le Tao de Steve !» dit-elle en souriant, sans quitter l'écran des yeux «C'est un film trop drôle !»

«Ca a l'air d'un niveau très élevé !» dit il en attrapant son bol et en se dirigeant dans le salon.

Sara sourit et lui vola un cheerios qui flottait dans son bol pendant qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle. «Non, pas franchement. C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui drague toutes les filles pour les mettre dans son lit.»

«. . . Oh.»

«Regarde, tu vas vite comprendre.»

Une minute plus tard, il grimaça «Est-ce qu'il va vraiment…»

«Ouais, dans la bibliothèque. Regarde.»

Sara était ravie de voir les expressions de Grissom. Il passait du visage choqué ou visage amusé. «Je vais faire du pop-corn, t'en veux?»

Il acquiesça tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la TV. «Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tout garder dans mon ventre en regardant ce truc…»

«Tu es sans espoir. Tu ne peux pas comprendre qu'il tombe amoureux d'une femme beaucoup plus intelligente que lui ?»

«Non, c'est plutôt qu'ils montrent les hommes d'une manière très particulière, comme si tous les hommes étaient inutiles.»

Sara protesta en entrant dans la cuisine «Oh, allez. Il n'est pas inutile. C'est un prof quand même. Et les autres, bah… Ok, ils sont un peu inutiles, mais ca va être mieux après, tu vas voir.»

Elle revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard avec un plat de pop-corn et une canette de coca. «C'est comme ca que tu manges sainement?» lui demanda Grissom.

«On regarde un film ! Ca ne compte pas.» Elle attrapa une pleine poignée de pop-corn «Hmmm… Plein de graisse !»

Grissom lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le film, parce que ca l'amusait quand même.

Grissom plongea sa main dans le plat de pop-corn en disant «Oh, je me sens mieux maintenant.»

«Pourquoi ? Parce que tu manges des pop-corn ?» Demanda Sara, confuse.

«Non.» Il désigna la TV avec son doigt «Ce gars est deux fois plus jeune que moi et on lui dit qu'il faut qu'il perde du poids et qu'il arrête de fumer. Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire moi?»

«Et bien tu es en train d'arrêter. Et puis tu n'es pas gros de toute façon. Tu n'as pas touché de cigarettes depuis que tu es arrivé, non?» En attrapant une autre poignée de pop-corn, elle frotta involontairement sa main contre celle de Grissom. Elle la retira vite en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Grissom ne bougea pas sa main du plat. Il la regarda, sans réelle expression sur le visage. Lui dire ou non?

Il avait du attendre un peu trop longtemps, réalisa t il une seconde trop tard, parce que Sara fronça des sourcils. «Non?» répéta t elle. «Je ne t'ai pas vu avec une cigarette depuis ton arrivé, à moins que…»

«J'en ai fumé une cette nuit.» Dit-il précipitamment «Un simple moment d'égarement. Je n'en avais pas voulu une, une seule fois depuis mon arrivée, mais tout à coup, j'en ai eu besoin. Peut être parce que tu n'étais pas là… C'était assez dur notre affaire.»

«Pourquoi ?» elle était étonnée.

«Enfin, ils m'ont interrogé… sans vraiment m'interroger.»

«Hm… Quoi ?»

Il était embarrassé. «Tes CSI m'ont obligé à leur raconter pourquoi j'étais là.»

«Où ? Là ? Dans mon appartement ? Ou là dans le New Jersey ?»

«Ils ne savent pas que je dors chez toi, et je ne leur ai pas dit.»

«Alors tu leur a dis quoi ? Que tu étais là pour les vacances? Pour arrêter de fumer? C'est ca?»

Il secoua la tête «Pire.»

«Pire ? Je n'aime pas ca, Grissom.»

«Ouais, et bien moi non plus. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je leur ai pratiquement raconté toute l'histoire.»

«Toute l'histoire ? C'est à dire ? Toi et moi ? Les e-mails ?»

«En partie»

Sara ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Grissom avait raconté sa vie privée à ses CSI? Où était passé le timide et intravertie Grissom qu'elle connaissait? «Dis-moi tout.»

Il prit le temps de réfléchir une minute «Et bien… Tu sais déjà tout.»

«Oui,» dit-elle avec un sourire forcé «Mais je veux savoir ce qu'ils savent, eux.»

Grissom soupira profondément et prit une poignée de pop-corn. «Je leur ai dis qu'on se connaissait depuis tes années universitaires et je leur ai dis comment on s'était rencontré. Des trucs comme ca, tu sais. Je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails.»

«C'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de détails à raconter de toute façon.» Dit elle à moitié ennuyée et à moitié amusée.

«Enfin, je ne leur ai pas dis trop de trucs. Un petit peu de ci, un petit peu de ca et comment tu as atterri à Vegas avec moi…»

«Avec toi ?»

«Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Pas avec toi, mais bon.»

«Ok, continue.»

Grissom laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé «Attends, tes CSI en savent autant que mes CSI sur ce qui se passent entre moi et toi.»

«Non.»

«Quoi ?»

«Pas moi et toi, on dit toi et moi.»

Il la regarda, exaspéré. «Qu'est ce que ca peut faire ?» Sara lui fit signe de continuer d'un mouvement de la main. «Ils savent où et comment on s'est rencontré. Ils connaissent les grandes lignes du moins. Et ils savent aussi un peu ce qui s'est passé à Vegas, à propos de nos disputes, de Hank…» Oups… Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas du parler de Hank. «Enfin, à propos de tout ca.» essaya t il rapidement pour essayer de faire passer la pilule un peu mieux. «Il savent un peu pourquoi tu es parti et pourquoi je suis là maintenant.»

«En d'autre mot,» commença t elle doucement «ils savent tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.» Elle donna une tape sur la tête de Grissom «T'es devenu fou? Maintenant tout le monde va savoir ma vie.»

«Ils m'ont promis de ne rien dire, Sara.»

«Et tu les crois ? Grissom, c'est des grands enfants ! ils ne savent pas garder un secret !»

«Je pense que tu les sous-estimes. La jeunesse ne veut pas dire ignorance.»

«Bien sur que si. Tout le monde va savoir.»

Grissom réfléchit un instant, en croissant ses bras devant lui et il dit «Tu sais, ce n'est pas franchement un secret. On ne travaille plus ensemble, ce n'est pas comme si notre relation aurait des conséquences désastreuses.»

«Peut être pas pour toi. Toi tu vas rentrer chez toi un jour. Moi, je suis bloquée ici avec 20 personnes qui vont croire que j'importe mes rendez vous…»

«Hm, Sara… On n'a jamais vraiment eu de rendez-vous encore.»

«Qu'est ce que ca peut faire ? C'est ce qu'ils vont penser. Voilà, ca anéantis totalement le respect professionnel qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour moi.»

«Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis, mais je tiens à te dire quand même que ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'avoir des relations privilégiés avec d'autres personnes. En faite, je pense que c'est même fortement encouragé par la plupart des gens.»

Sara posa le bol de pop-corn par terre et se leva, face à lui. «Tu ne comprends pas. Toi tu vis dans ton petit monde Grissomien.» Elle secoua la tête. «Je vais me coucher, pour dormir si j'y arrive ou pour réfléchir à un moyen de rattraper tout ca.»

Elle se tourna pour partir et ne ce serait pas arrêté si Grissom n'avait pas dit: «Ils pensent que c'est une bonne idée, tu sais. Toi et moi.»

Elle le regarda en secouant la tête «Et bien, je suis ravie de savoir que quelqu'un pense que c'est une bonne idée. Bonne nuit Grissom.»

Deux secondes après il entendit la porte de Sara se refermer. Il regarda alors ses mains en réalisant qu'il tremblait légèrement. C'était peut être son manque de nicotine ou peut être sa discussion avec Sara, mais ce n'était pas bon signe en tout cas. Il allait avoir du mal à convaincre Sara.


	29. Mais n'hesite pas a revenir

_J'adoooooooooooooooooore ce chapitre... Si, si, jurée !_

Le lit bougea tout seul et l'esprit de Grissom sembla lui envoyer des messages subliminaux pour qu'il se réveille. Inconsciemment il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un tremblement de terre.

Son esprit marchait très bien et il fit vite le rapprochement entre dormir et tremblement de terre et il se rendit alors compte qu'il dormait encore. Il était dans ce monde entre sommeil et réveil.

Il ouvrit alors un œil et fixa le mur devant lui. Il ne reconnu pas ce mur ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre à Vegas, ni dans ce petit appartement qu'il avait occupé à Los Angeles… Ah oui, il était dans le New Jersey, sur la Cote Est, pas du tout en Californie ou dans le Nevada, donc un tremblement de terre était pratiquement impossible.

Alors si ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre, ce ne devait pas être très dangereux. Il se tourna et s'enfonça la tête dans son oreiller et recommença à dormir.

Le lit bougea une nouvelle fois, cette fois avec un petit grognement. Grissom leva la tête rapidement, complètement paniqué. Il n'osa plus bougé et attendit. Et il sentit de nouveau du mouvement à côté de lui. Beaucoup plus réveillé cette fois, il comprit que le bruit venait vraiment d'à côté de lui.

Grissom se tourna lentement sur le côté.

L'entité qui bougeait sur son lit était brune et avait une main posée sur lui maintenant.

Entre le moment où il s'était couché et maintenant, Sara l'avait rejoins sur le canapé. Elle était emmitouflée dans ses propres draps et était sur les couvertures de Grissom, étant ainsi séparée de Grissom. Mais ca ne changeait rien au fait que Sara était couchée à côté de lui, sur le canapé, et qu'elle était venue d'elle-même.

Ok, il était officiellement heureux.

Il bougea doucement sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur l'épaule de Sara «Sara ?» murmura t il. Il n'était pas vraiment sur de vouloir la réveiller.

«Hmmm ?» Sara n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Bien, elle était toujours endormie. Il enleva sa main de son épaule et la regarda dormir près de lui.

Il allait se retourner face au mur pour ne pas qu'elle se sente gênée à son réveil mais il l'entendit murmurer «Griss ?»

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sara «Ouais ?» il était tellement près d'elle.

«On parlera demain» et elle referma les yeux.

Et bien… «Hm… Tu n'as pas froid ?» lui demanda t il.

«Hm ?» Comme ce n'était pas franchement une réponse, il en déduit que ce devait être un oui.

Il tira la couverture sous Sara et la rabattit sur elle «Allez, viens par là.»

«Hm ?» Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais elle obéit à Grissom et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, mais Grissom sentait que Sara devait avoir froid. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans son lit tout de suite? Espérant ne pas trop la gênée au réveil, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son ventre touche le coté gauche de Sara et lui prit la main. Il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux gelés de Sara. Grissom se rendormi immédiatement, heureux de sentir la chaleur d'un autre humain contre lui.

Bien sur ce fut embarrassant. Parce qu'il avait oublié un détail important.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Grissom rouvrit les yeux et après avoir regarder autour de lui pour voir l'heure, il apprit qu'il était 16H30, ce qui leur donnait encore une heure avant que l'alarme de Sara ne les réveil.

Il ne savait pas ce que Sara allait dire quand elle se réveillerait. Est-ce qu'elle était venue dans son lit en toute conscience? Ou est ce qu'elle avait une raison bien précise? Peut être qu'elle était somnambule ou qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Il n'allait le savoir que quand elle ouvrirait les yeux alors d'ici là, il la regarda dormir.

Il était 16H40 quand il découvrit deux grands yeux marron qui le fixaient. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Grissom arrive à dire «Bonjour.»

Sara cligna des yeux, essayant de se rappeler comment elle avait atterri ici. Mais peu importe la réponse, elle n'avait pas l'air très choquée d'être là, près de lui. Elle lui sourit «Salut. T'es réveillé depuis longtemps?»

« Pas vraiment, non.»

Sara ne rajouta rien. Elle s'étira ce qui fit que pendant un quart de secondes, elle fut encore plus collée à lui. En reprenant sa position initiale, il s'aperçut qu'elle souriait encore plus. Elle le regardait en souriant et ne tenant plus il lui demanda «Quoi?»

Elle haussa des épaules «Rien. Ca fait juste longtemps que ca ne m'était pas arrivée de me réveiller près d'un homme.»

«En tout cas tu ne t'ais jamais réveillé à côté de moi ici.»

«Ouais, c'est vrai.» Elle fit un effort pour arrêter de sourire bêtement et se pressa un peu plus contre lui, posant son genou sur sa cuisse. «J'aime bien ca.»

Il souleva un sourcil «Ouais, moi aussi, mais ca ne répond pas à ma question.»

«Quelle question ?» demanda t elle avec un air innocent.

«Je t'ai demandé ce qui t'amusait dans cette situation ?»

Il vit qu'elle cherchait une réponse «Tu ne vas pas t'énerver, ok?»

Il était déjà énervé mais bon… «Non.»

Elle ne le cru pas vu le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper. «C'est amusant c'est tout. Je veux dire, hm…me réveiller près de toi, comme ca, c'est bizarre mais en plus, y'a…» Elle bougea son genou jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec la hanche de Grissom et il comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait.

Il se senti rougir et se poussa immédiatement, loin de Sara «Désolé.»

Elle posa son bras sur le sien «Non, non, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que…» Elle lui sourit encore un peu «Ca rend la situation encore plus surréaliste.»

«Ce n'est pas surréaliste, Sara, c'est un acte biologique tout bête.»

Elle s'explosa de rire et elle sentie que Grissom se raidir à coté d'elle. Se raidir… et l'idée l'a fit rire de plus belle. Après quelques minutes, elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même «Excuse-moi. Je ne ris pas de toi parce que j'imagine que ce n'est pas drôle, mais… C'est juste que… Hm…» Elle abandonna l'idée de s'excuser alors à la place elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, plaçant sa tête sur son torse.

Grissom s'éclairci la gorge «Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu voulais dire par là, mais ok, j'accepte quoi que ce soit.» Il glissa sa main dans son dos et la laissa sur son épaule «Je pourrais m'habituer à ca.»

Sara ne répondit pas, et il pensa qu'elle s'était peut être endormie. Elle s'éloigna de lui, se repositionnant sur le dos, loin de lui. «Ouais, ca serait facile, hein?»

Il y avait certainement un message caché derrière cette phrase et Grissom n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir le sens réel de sa phrase. «Mais?»

Elle haussa des épaules «Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est tout.»

«Ok.» Il se releva sur un de ses coudes et la regarda. «Et pourquoi tu ne me raconte pas comment tu as atterri ici?» ajouta t il «quand je me suis réveillé la première fois, tu m'as dis que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.»

«Ouais,» elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de lui parler de ca «Et bien, hm… je voulais juste m'excuser de ma réaction de ce matin.»

Grissom la regarda, attendant qu'elle en dise plus. «Je veux dire, sur ce que tu as dis à Will et Sophie. J'y ai réfléchis un peu… Et je ne sais pas, pour une fois, ca semblait avoir du sens ce que tu as dis.»

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir discuter. «Tu comprends?» il attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Sara et l'entortilla autour de son doigt. «Est-ce que ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes d'avoir ouvert ma grande bouche?»

«Elle n'est pas si grande.» Dit elle en lui caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts «Tu vois?»

Un vent de panique le traversa. Qu'est ce qu'il était supposé faire là? Complètement perdu (un sentiment qu'il commençait à connaitre parfaitement bien), il la laissa le toucher tout simplement. Il ne s'éloigna pas et il ne se rapprocha pas non plus. Quand elle enleva sa main quelques secondes plus tard, il se lécha les lèvres rapidement là où Sara avait laissé son empreinte. «Ca veut dire que je suis pardonné?»

Elle lui sourit de nouveau «Hmm. Je crois oui.» Puis, elle lui demanda «Il est quelle heure?»

«16H53, pourquoi ?»

«Je ne sais pas.» Elle le regarda et se rapprocha de lui, l'encerclant de ses bras «Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, c'est tout.»


	30. Une pizza ?

_Allez, trois petits chapitres pour ce soir... Désolée mais demain, y'aura pas de chapitres, bah oui, je sors.. J'ai acheté un joli haut et des chaussures et je vais dans un restaurant chic avec mon boulot... Repas de Noël oblige !!! Du coup, pff, pas de chapitres, pas de trad... rien du tout. Nada ! Bref, je m'excuse bien, mais sachez quand même que d'ici samedi, cette belle aventure sera finie... et oui. En attendant, bonne lecture et enjoy it guys !_

Sara grogna quand Grissom lui tapota l'épaule dix minutes plus tard. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et murmura «Non… encore cinq minutes.»

«Hm, Sara…» il ne dit plus rien quand il senti la main de Sara se reposer sur lui une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien il aurait aimé rester comme ca encore plusieurs heures «Je crois qu'il est l'heure qu'on se lève là…»

«Non.»

«Si.» Lui dit Grissom lui donnant un coup un peu plus dur sur l'épaule «Debout, maintenant. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir expliquer à tes CSI pourquoi on est en retard tous les deux.»

Sara ouvrit les yeux.

«Ok, compris.» Grissom sourit «Allez, debout maintenant, j'aimerais avoir le temps de te nourrir avant d'aller travailler.»

«Me nourrir ? Quoi ? Tu vas me tenir ma petite cuiller ?» Malgré cette rébellion, Sara s'assit «Pff, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi.»

«Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien dormir quand je me suis réveillé cette nuit. Et je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de dormir de toute façon.»

Elle soupira «Ouais, mais on est bien là. Bien au chaud.»

«Prend une douche chaude !»

Elle le regarda en souriant et Grissom comprit immédiatement «Ou une douche froide si tu penses que c'est plus judicieux…»

Elle lui fit une grimace «Oh ! Je ne pensais pas t'entendre parler comme ca un jour!» Elle se pencha vers lui et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. «Pas mal la coupe de cheveu oh faite!»

«Quoi ?»

«T'as les cheveux tout droit sur la tête.»

Ses mains passèrent au même endroit que celles de Sara un instant auparavant, en essayant de raplatir tout ca «Et je n'ai même pas une vrai raison pour tout ce désordre…»

Sara le regarda avec un air coquin «Une vrai raison ? Comme?»

Il haussa des épaules avec exagération «Oh, je ne sais pas… Peut être que j'aurais pu me rouler dans ce lit avec une magnifique femme beaucoup trop jeune pour moi.»

«Hmmm… On peut s'arranger pour rouler dans le lit,» dit Sara en souriant «Tu as besoin qu'on s'arrange pour ca? Pour ne pas froisser ton coté masculin ?»

«Si je dis oui, on roule ?»

«Oui.»

«Oui.»

Sara secoua la tête en riant «C'est une nouvelle expérience pour moi que d'accéder à la volonté d'un homme pour ne pas froisser son ego. Viens par là.» lui dit elle.

Grissom cligna des yeux «Hein ?»

«Fais un petit effort, Grissom.»

Grissom bougea dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout contre Sara «C'est bizarre tout ca, non ?»

«Ouais, mais ca serait encore plus bizarre si on ne faisait rien.» Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas faire le premier pas «Et je ne veux pas que tu parles de ca à mes CSI!» le prévint elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et se pencha sur lui.

Ils partagèrent un merveilleux bisou pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Grissom se recule un peu pour dire «Et la roulade ?»

«Pauvre type !» Elle lui tira la langue «A ton tour.»

Elle avait à peine fermée la bouche que Grissom se jeta sur ses lèvres.

«Pizza.» Dit Sara en regardant la façade du restaurant devant eux et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. «J'aurai du le savoir.»

«Je t'avais dis à Vegas que la prochaine fois que je te verrais je t'offrirais une pizza, que tu le veuilles ou non.» Il montra la façade «On m'a recommandé cet endroit.»

«Laisse-moi deviner… Sophie ?»

«Oui…» il l'a regarda surpris «T'es douée !»

«Ouais, je sais… On y va ?»

Sara bu une gorgée de son soda et pencha la tête sur le coté «Alors comme ca tu leur as demandé qu'il te conseil un bon restau pour pouvoir me sortir?»

«Enfin, je ne leur ai pas vraiment demandé, ils m'ont juste dis… Tu as des entremetteurs dans tes rangs…»

Sara sourit et reprit une gorgée de soda pour qu'il ne la voit pas sourire «Ouais, hein, ils sont malins.»

«Quoi ?» Grissom avait remarqué le changement sur le visage de Sara.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux «Quoi ?»

«J'ai demandé en premier…» quand elle ne fit que lui sourire en réponse, il soupira «Je voulais juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas.»

«Quoi ? Rien, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu demandes ?»

«Arrête Sara, ne me dis pas de conneries»

Ses yeux s'agrandirent «Pardon ? comment ca je dis des conneries?»

«On n'arrivera jamais à rien avec ca si tu n'arrives pas à m'expliquer ce qui t'ennuie.»

«Ca ?» elle le regarda en soulevant les sourcils «Tu peux être plus clair, s'il te plait?»

Grissom ferma les yeux, perdant patience «Quand je t'ai dis que Will et Sophie jouaient aux entremetteurs, j'ai eu l'impression qu'une alarme se déclenchait dans ta tête. Donc, visiblement, il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuie encore, même si tu m'as pardonné.»

«Et bien peut être que c'est parce que je n'étais pas fâchée contre toi pour ca finalement.»

Il n'arrivait pas à briser le mur de défense qu'elle s'était construit autour d'elle «Tu veux partir ?» demanda t il en soupirant. «Si tu préfères aller bosser et t'éloigner de moi, ok…»

«Non,» elle secoua la tête «M'éloigner serait une mauvaise idée. Est-ce qu'on peut juste… changer de sujet? Parler d'un truc stupide le temps qu'on mange?»

«Stupide ? Ok… j'ai parlé à Greg hier soir.»

«Est ce que tu veux dire que tu penses que Greg est stupide ?»

«Non, pas vraiment. Plus absurde que stupide. Il voulait vraiment savoir où j'étais et si j'avais de tes nouvelles. Enfin il n'a pas vraiment demandé, il tournait autour du pot.»

«Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?» demanda t elle, se bloquant une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille «Tu ne l'as quand même pas effrayé?»

«Non… quoi que ca pourrait être marrant. Non, je lui ai dis que je passais de bonnes vacances et je lui ai demandé comment ca allait au labo.»

«Et comment ca va ?»

«Et bien Greg a perdu un pari contre Nick à propos de la taille des soutien-gorge de Catherine… Bien sur elle n'était pas au courant de ce pari. Il a donc du passer tous les indices de Nick en priorité toute la semaine.»

Sara le regarda «et tu critiques mes CSI ? Mon Dieu, j'espère vraiment que Catherine va l'apprendre et leur faire payer.»

Grissom haussa des épaules «Greg n'a pas pu me parler très longtemps parce que Catherine l'espionnait. Je suppose que ca répond a ta question.»

«Parfait.» Elle secoua la tête «Si jamais je découvrais que quelqu'un faisait des paris sur la taille de mes soutiens gorges, je te jure que…»

"Ca m'étonnerait que quelqu'un fasse ca. Je sais qu'il y a un pari sur ta date de retour à Vegas… quelqu'un a parié sur Jamais… Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait le courage de parier sur tes dessous.Ils auraient bien trop peur pour leur vie.»

«Quoi, je ne suis pas si violente que ca ?»

«Tu veux dire que tu les laisserais passer comme ca, sans rien dire?»

«Et bien non, je crois que non, mais quand même…»

«Enfin, tout ca pour te dire que tu leur manques. Les paris c'est juste pour penser à toi. Ils ont toujours l'espoir que tu reviennes comme ca, et ils ne veulent pas devoir se confronter à toi si jamais tu apprends un pari…»

Sara soupira «Ils ne devraient pas… Ca me rend coupable. J'ai l'impression de les avoir abandonnés.»

«D'une certaine façon, c'est ce que tu as fait.» Il mordit dans sa pizza «Le truc c'est que tu n'as aucune obligation envers eux. Tu leur as dis la vérité dès le début. Et je pense qu'ils ont tous compris.»

«ah oui ?» Sara attrapa sa part de pizza elle aussi en le regardant «Et tu penses qu'ils savent que je suis partie un peu à cause de toi ?»

«Je pense.»

«Je me sens nulle comme amie. J'ai vraiment l'impression de les avoir abandonnés. Si, vraiment… Et je me sens coupable d'avoir trouvé un bon job ici, parce que maintenant il y a encore moins de chance que je revienne à Vegas.»

«Je me répète Sara, tu n'as aucune obligation envers nous. Fais ce qui te rend heureuse.»

«Ce n'est pas ca qui va faire que je me sente mieux. Ne me dis pas que tu es assis là devant moi sans espérer toi aussi que je rentre à Vegas ?»

«Bien sur que je l'espère. Je suis aussi assis là face à toi avec l'espoir que tu me parles de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais je sais que ca n'arrivera pas et je ne t'en veux pas pour autant.»

«Si tu m'en veux.»

«Non. Je suis déçu peut être, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas te pousser pour parler.»

Sara soupira en mordant dans sa dernière part de pizza. «C'est nul tout ca.»

Grissom acquiesça. «C'est vrai.»

Il avala sa dernière part lui aussi et mâcha doucement. «Tu vois, on a une conversation sérieuse et on ne se saute pas à la gorge.»

«C'était une conversation sans décision à prendre.»

«Quelle décision ? Je vais t'apprendre un truc que j'ai appris de mes nombreuses années de frustration.» Il se pencha vers elle comme si il allait lui dire le plus grand secret de la vie «Les conversations n'ont pas besoin d'avoir un but, et les décisions ne sont pas forcément prises à voix hautes.»

«C'est profond. Encore une philosophie de Maître Zen Buddah Grissom ?»

«Non.» Il secoua la tête «Ce n'est pas une philosophie, c'est la réalité… Et je sais tout ca parce que j'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie.»

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, en étudiant le visage de Grissom avec attention. Elle acquiesça comme si elle était arrivée à une conclusion d'elle-même. «Ok.»

«Ok ?»

«Oui, Ok. C'est censé ce que tu dis. Et je me sens moins coupable à propos de…» elle le montra du doigt. «A propos de tout ca.»

«Comme je te l'ais dis Sara… les conversations n'ont pas forcement de but.»

Elle lui sourit. "Pensées profondes par Gil Grissom. Tu vas faire imprimer une édition de poche ?»

«Donne moi quelques années et ca devrait pouvoir se faire.» dit-il en souriant«Mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.»

_Bon voilà, j'en vois des sourire là, je me demande pourquoi... Madame, tu l'as lu combien de fois celui là ? Parce qu'il est quand même 10000 fois mieux que le précédent, non ? Bon, allez, à la suite, mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion quand meme... le bonheur ca ne dure qu'un temps quand on parle de Grissom et Sara... mais ca reviendra quand même..._


	31. Verité et conséquence

«Tu le fais exprès ?» demanda Grissom une heure plus tard alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur scène de crime. «Tu prends toujours les affaires les moins intéressantes?»

«Oui» Dit-elle «Mais sache que j'ai quand même eu un meurtre la semaine avant ton arrivée.»

«Ca veut dire que ca fait trois semaines que tu n'as pas travaillé sur une affaire intéressante ? Ton cerveau n'est pas en train de bouillir là?»

«T'as qu'à me dire toi, tu as essayé de communiquer avec moi toute la journée…»

«Et bien, j'ai l'impression que tout fonctionne bien là dedans. Mais sérieusement Sara si tu ne travailles pas sur des affaires intéressants de temps en temps, tu vas finir par exploser et ca ne serait pas bon pour tes CSI.»

«Ouais,» dit Sara, un peu sceptique, «mais j'ai beaucoup d'expérience sur les crimes. Je n'ai pas besoin de passer du temps sur ces affaires là. Par contre, mes gars ont besoin d'acquérir de l'expérience sur ce genre d'affaires. Il faut que je les prépare à toute sorte d'affaire avant que je ne…» Elle se coupa toute seule «Il faut qu'ils apprennent.»

«Avant que tu quoi, Sara ?»

«Rien,» elle attrapa son kit et commença a relever des empreintes.

Grissom la regarda un moment pas convaincu du tout, mais il ne voulait pas la pousser. «Très bien.» Il attrapa son propre kit «Ok, je suis prêt.»

Leur affaire de cambriolage était plus que simple, pensa Grissom en fermant son kit. Les empreintes allaient leur donner le nom du voleur et l'enquête serait finie. Il soupira, espérant que Sara se laisse aller mentalement avec lui, du moins autant qu'elle s'était laissé aller physiquement ces derniers jours.

Seigneur, il rêvait d'une cigarette. Prendre une grosse bouffée…Il essaya de penser à autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'une voix derrière lui ne le sorte de ses pensées.

«Grissom ?» demanda Mark une nouvelle fois.

«Je suis là, Sellers.» Grissom ne s'habituait pas à cet homme. Il se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas penser qu'il pourrait un jour être remplacé dans le cœur de Sara par cet homme.

Mark entra dans la pièce et s'installa sur un fauteuil, face à Grissom «Je peux vous demander quelque chose à propos de Sara ?»

Des sirènes d'alarme résonnèrent dans la tête de Grissom. Qu'est ce que Mark voulait savoir?«Ca dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir. Vous devez savoir que je ne répands pas de rumeurs sur elle.»

«Je ne demande pas des rumeurs… J'essaye juste de comprendre certains trucs.»

«Alors allez y, je vous écoute.»

«Sara a quitté Vegas à cause de vous c'est ca ?»

Ce n'était pas le genre de question que Grissom aimait. «Je vous ai dis que je ne voulais pas parler de ce genre de chose à propos de Sara, Mark. Est-ce que vous avez des questions plus intéressantes? Ou est ce que vous allez me faire perdre mon temps plus longtemps?»

L'hostilité de Grissom attira l'attention de Mark. Il se dit que Grissom devait certainement avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas l'aimer à ce point.

«Ok,» il essaya de nouveau «Commençons donc par une question plus basique: pourquoi me détestez-vous à ce point?»

Grissom ne s'était pas attendu a cette question. «Je ne vous déteste pas.» Il espérait avoir eu un ton convaincant. «Je ne vous connais pas assez pour décider si je vous aime ou si je vous déteste.»

«Ouais, passons, vous ne m'aimez pas. En faite, j'ai l'impression que la seule personne que vous aimez bien ici, c'est Sophie. Vous ignorez tous les garçons de l'équipe. Et j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi?... Ma question n'a rien à voir avec Sara, alors vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser encore une fois comme excuse.»

«Je n'ai pas à trouver d'excuses pour ne pas vous répondre. Je n'ai aucune obligation envers vous.»

«Vraiment ?»

«Hein ?»

«Je pensais que ma question n'avait aucun rapport avec Sara mais là je suis moins sur d'un coup.»

Le manque de cigarettes se fit sentir encore plus. Il serra les poings. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste assis là…» Il se leva du canapé et sorti de la pièce sans même regarder Mark.

Mark resta assit, en souriant. Oui, si Grissom le détestait à ce point, c'était à cause de Sara. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de méchant à Sara? Est ce qu'il était jaloux que Sara ait été proche de lui avant son arrivé ? Oui, ca devait être ca… ou quelque chose comme ca.

Il suivit Grissom hors de la pièce. Maintenant il fallait vraiment qu'il découvre pourquoi il agissait comme ca… Il faudrait qu'il coince l'entomologiste une nouvelle fois pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Grissom avait désespérément envie d'une cigarette. Il en avait besoin. S'arrêter de fumer était vraiment dur mais tout le stress supplémentaire… Surtout quand ce stress portait un nom: Mark. Il ne voulait pas parler de Sara? Quoi? arf… Il espérait vraiment pouvoir éviter Mark les prochains jours.


	32. Fumée et miroir

Mark trouva Sam quelques minutes plus tard et il l'agressa tout de suite avec des questions sur Grissom «Tu sais ce qui se passe entre Grissom et Sara ?»

Sam remit ses lunettes droites sur son nez. «Sophie pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, mais j'en sais pas plus. Jack aussi pense la même chose mais ca c'est parce qu'il pense tout son temps avec Sophie. Mais moi… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler à ce gars.»

«Ouais, je sais. Ca me rend dingue.»

«Pourquoi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre à entrer dans les rumeurs. Toi qui es toujours si mature…»

«Je ne suis pas Monsieur Rumeur ! Mais là, ce type fait tout pour me démontrer qu'il me hait, et ca a tendance à attiser ma curiosité. Qu'est ce que je lui ai faisaprès tout?»

«Tu pense que Grissom ne t'aime pas à cause de Sara ? Comme si tu mettais tes pieds dans ses plates bandes ou un truc comme ca?»

«Un truc comme ca oui. J'allais le suivre tout à l'heure, mais j'ai vu qu'il tenait un paquet de clopes à la main et je ne veux pas être celui qui dira à Sara qu'il n'a pas vraiment arrêté.»

« Je me pose quand même une question: tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et Sara?»

«Non, pour la dernière fois, il n'y a rien entre moi et Sara et je suis certain que ni elle ni moi ne voulons qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Est-ce qu'on peut parler de Grissom plutôt?»

«Hey je ne voulais pas t'énerver !» dit Sam en haussant les épaules «Je trouve juste que tu agis bizarrement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dire à Sara que son petit ami fume…»

«Tu penses que c'est son petit ami ?»

Sam leva les bras au ciel «Je laisse tomber. On tourne en rond là. Pour ton information: je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre Grissom et Sara. Je ne crois pas que tu sois attiré par Sara et je ne pense pas que Sara ait un petit ami… Maintenant on peut travailler?»

«Désolé.» Mark laissa Sam sortir de la pièce et repartit dans ses pensées.

D'avoir parlé de cigarettes avait donné envie de fumer à Sam. Et comme il était le seul du labo à ne pas avoir arrêté, il récupéra un paquet de cigarettes dans son casier et sortit.

Sur le chemin, il pensa à ce que Mark lui avait dit. Grissom avait l'air attiré par Sara, ca c'était sur, mais Mark aussi semblait attiré par elle récemment. Mais est ce que Sara était attirée par quelqu'un, elle? Mark et Grissom étaient peut être complètement fous, tout simplement.

Sam passa la porte de secours pour atteindre son endroit habituel. Mais sa place était déjà occupée par un criminaliste passablement énervé.

«Salut,» dit Sam en s'approchant de Grissom «Ca vous dérange si je vous tiens compagnie ?»

Grissom haussa des épaules «Peu importe.»

Grissom fumait avec une grande concentration, comme s'il était dans le couloir de la mort et fumait sa dernière cigarette. Quelque chose devait profondément l'ennuyer, pensa Sam. Mais est ce qu'il fallait qu'il discute avec lui?

Sam prit une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de s'adresser à Grissom «Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde veut s'arrêter… je deviendrais fou si je ne pouvais plus fumer.»

«Peut être mais vous auriez plus de chance de survivre à un cancer des poumons.»

«Ouais peut être mais je suis jeune et en pleine santé là.»

«Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler comme ca à propos de cigarettes…»

«Ouais bah je suis le genre de gars qui fait pas très attention.»

Grissom regarda la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts «Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ca, si vous permettez… Il y a une raison si tout le monde veut arrêter de fumer et ca a quelque chose à voir avec le fait de vivre au-delà de quarante ans.»

Sam montra d'un signe de tête la cigarette de Grissom «Ca n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter non plus.»

Grissom fut surpris par cette remarque «Ca m'inquiète pourtant. Je suis juste totalement stupide.»

«Oh…» Son honnêteté surpris Sam.

«Ne pensez pas que je sois ravi de faire ca,» continua Grissom «Parce que je vous garantie que je ne le suis pas.»

«Alors… Pourquoi est ce que vous le faites ?»

Grissom sourit «Parce que, comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis stupide. J'ai arrêté il y a des années de cela et il y a quelques mois, j'ai repris, parce que c'était une mauvaise semaine pour moi.» Il aurait aimé dire année à la place de semaines, mais il continua «Je ne pensais pas redevenir dépendant avec une cigarette…»

«Mais vous aviez tord ?»

«J'avais vraiment tord.» Dit Grissom en acquiesçant.

Sam essaya d'être tout à fait naturel en disant «Et qu'est ce qui vous a fait reprendre? Juste une très mauvaise semaine ou un truc spécifique?»

Grissom fronça les yeux en regardant Sam quelques secondes. Sam faisait tout pour paraitre naturel et il devait bien jouer son rôle car Grissom lui répondit «Un truc spécifique m'a fait replongé. Depuis tout s'empire…»

«Mon pauvre ! Je comprends vous savez… J'ai failli me marier il y a quelques années…. Mais ma fiancée s'est barrée une semaine avant la cérémonie. La semaine qui a suivie fut une réelle catastrophe. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon boulot et je n'arrêtais pas de merder tout ce que je faisais. Le jour supposé du mariage, j'étais un déchet ambulant… Ca m'a rendu dingue, je me suis saoulé cette nuit là… Mark et Jack ont du venir me récupérer dans un bar à quatre heures du matin.» Il secoua la tête devant sa propre stupidité. «Le lendemain ca a été pire, je n'avais pas de femme et un mal de tête terrible…»

«Désolé pour vous.»

«Pff, ca va. Ca m'a passé. Elle n'était pas si merveilleuse que ca finalement.»

«Elles ne le sont jamais.»

«Non, je ne dirais pas ca quand même.» dit Sam «Il y a des femmes très bien. Mais je ne pense pas que ma vie amoureuse vous intéresse. Et vous? Vous avez perdue une fiancée vous aussi?»

Grissom sourit de nouveau, amusé par cette question finalement «Non, non, pas de fiancée. Même pas de petite amie à vrai dire. Juste une personne… importante pour moi. Elle en a eu marre de moi et un jour elle… elle est partie. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours coincé dans cette affreuse semaine et pourtant deux mois se sont écoulés.»

«Ca craint… parce que quand vous n'avez pas vraiment été avec une personne, vous avez l'impression que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous sentir démuni ou blessé.»

Grissom approuva d'un signe de tête «Vrai. C'est certainement ce qui me bouffe en ce moment.» Il fit une pause, comme si il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées «Mais bon, pour en revenir à notre sujet de conversation, je me suis aperçu récemment que je n'avais rien à perdre de plus de toute façon, alors autant fumer, si j'en ai envie.»

«Vous pensez vraiment ca ?»

«Oui.» La cigarette de Grissom était presque finie. «J'ai envie de fumer à chaque fois que je me rend compte qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.»

«Est ce que qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle en avait finie avec vous ? Ou est ce qu'elle est juste partie?»

«Elle est juste partie, comme ca. Mais elle n'avait aucune obligation envers moi de toute façon, elle n'avait donc rien à me dire.» Grissom écrasa sa cigarette par terre.

«Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes comme ca. Si j'étais vous, j'irais la voir et je lui demanderais à quoi elle joue avant de la laisser tranquille.»

Grissom sourit une nouvelle fois «Techniquement, je n'ai pas a aller la voir.»

«Oh, comment ca ?»

Grissom secoua la tête «Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de discuter de tout ca… mais merci pour cette conversation Sam. J'espère qu'on pourra refumer dans le coin prochainement.»

«Ok, très bien… A plus tard.»

_Va t on s'en sortir ??? Who knows..._

_Violaine_


	33. Retourne toi

_Bon bah voilà, la situation est inversée maintenant, mais alors vraiment quoi... Bonne lecture... Oh faite, j'ai passé une super soirée hier au soir, je me suis éclatée et j'ai mangé des mets raffinés. Miam. Des ravioles au foie gras, du chevreuil sauce aigre douce... miam miam... Voilà c'est tout et enjoy les 3 chapitres du soir..._

«Tu lui as parlé, je t'ai vu !» dit Mark à Sam avec un ton accusateur.

«C'est ce que font les fumeurs. Je sais que tu as arrêté, mais tu dois te rappeler de ca, non?»

«Il a parlé de moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?»

Sam ignora les questions de Mark. Il profita de la pause entre eux pour refaire sa queue de cheval. Mark bouillonnait.

«Alors ? Raconte ! Arrête de m'ignorer !»

«Je ne t'ignore pas,» lui répondit Sam «Je me recoiffe c'est tout.»

«Ouais, bah maintenant t'es recoiffé alors répond.»

Sam réfléchit un instant. Grissom avait eu confiance en lui et lui avait répondu honnêtement, et si la situation était inversé, il n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un répète ce qu'il avait dit.

«Alors ?» Mark s'impatientait.

«Je crois…,» commença Sam «Je crois que tu as raison, si il ne t'apprécie pas c'est certainement parce qu'il pense que tu es intéressé par Sara, mais j'en dirais pas plus que ca.»

«Mais tu en sais plus ?» demanda Mark encore plus curieux «Allez, mon pote, crache le morceau. Sophie et Jack nous ont tout raconté eux…»

Sam secoua la tête «Non, sérieusement. Ce type a été très honnête avec moi alors je ne vais pas lui faire un coup pareil. C'est des trucs assez privés… Tu sais ce que tu as besoin de savoir et c'est tout.»

«Allez quoi !»

«Non.»

«Mais Sam…»

«Non, Mark. Vis avec ca. Peut être que Grissom t'en parlera un jour, en tout cas ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire…»

«Alors tu crois qu'il va me parler ?» Il était tout excité à la perspective.

«Oh, Seigneur ! Arrête Mark ! Dégage maintenant !» Il lui fit signe de s'éloigner de lui.

Grissom n'en revenait pas d'avoir discuté avec un petit jeune comme ca. Tout ca allait mal finir. Sara allait apprendre qu'il s'était encore laissé à parler avec ses CSI.

Il était assit dans la salle des indices et essayait désespérément de fuir toute âme qui vive quand Sara entra dans la pièce.

«Griss ?»

Grissom regarda Sara, surpris «Oui ? Tu as besoin de moi?»

Elle se rapprocha de lui et fronça des sourcils en reniflant «Tu sens la cigarette.»

Grissom pensa vite à une réponse plausible «Je, hm… je papotais avec Sam pendant qu'il fumait.»

Sara écarquilla les yeux «Tu papotais avec Sam ?»

«Hm Hm…» Elle le croyait presque.

«Et de quoi vous avez papoté ?»

Grissom ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Et le fait de ne pas répondre tout de suite provoqua chez Sara un regard sceptique.

«Tu n'as pas papoté avec lui finalement ?»

«Si ! Si, si, j'ai discuté avec lui.» Ce n'était pas un mensonge d'ailleurs.

«Tu joues à quoi là ?» Elle s'installa face à lui et le regarda, amusée «Si, non, si, non… Allez, Grissom. Tu n'as aucune raison de me mentir. Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu sens la cigarette, ca sera plus facile que d'essayer de raconter des âneries.»

«Je n'ai pas menti» techniquement «j'ai parlé avec Sam pendant qu'il fumait.»

Sara soupira «Je suis sur que c'est vrai. Mais c'est quoi la partie manquante? Si tu as dérapé Griss, c'est vraiment pas la fin du Monde. Dis le moi, c'est tout.»

«Je n'ai rien fait.»

«Ok, très bien. Tu ne mens pas, parfait. Quand tu seras près à discuter avec moi, tu pourras me trouver dans mon bureau.» Elle se leva et sorti du labo sans même le regarder.

«Sara . . .»

Sans se retourner, elle s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement «Oui ?»

Grissom regarda son dos, blessé qu'elle ne se tourne pas vers lui. Comme il ne parlait pas, Sara avança d'un pas mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement de sa vu, il marmonna «J'ai dérapé.»

Elle se retourna vers lui «Je m'en serais douté.»

«Désolé.»

«Je me doute de ca aussi.» En soupirant, elle se rapprocha de nouveau de lui «Et tu avais une raison particulière pour déraper? Ou est ce que l'envie était trop forte?»

«Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment une raison… mais il s'est produit quelque chose qui m'a poussé à prendre cette cigarette.»

«Et ? Je suppose que ca a un rapport avec moi, vu comme tu as essayé de nier tout ca.»

«Est ce que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi en ce moment ?» demanda Grissom, fatigué.

«Vraiment ?»

«Oui, Sara. Je suis venu ici pour toi. Je reste pour toi. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien prendre les commandes de mes émotions là.»

Sara fronça des sourcils «Je n'aime pas cette idée.»

Il haussa des épaules «Mais c'est la vérité. Arrêter de fumer n'est qu'une excuse pour moi pour être près de toi.»

«Grissom . . .»

«Je sais» Il soupira «Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je t'encombre en ce moment, plus qu'autre chose.»

«Grissom.»

«Et je suis tellement investi dans tout ca que je ne sais même plus pourquoi je reste. Je n'ai pas arrêté de fumer et je n'ai pas fais un seul mètre dans ta direction…»

«Grissom !» Sara frappa la table devant elle avec sa main. «Assez ! On dirait que je t'utilise là ! Si tu fumes toujours ce n'est pas de ma faute !»

Il secoua la tête «Tu m'utilises Sara. Ici je suis une paire de main supplémentaire pour tes affaires et tu m'utilises pour te divertir quand tu en as marre.» Qu'est ce qu'il racontait? Grissom était horrifié par ses propres mots. Dix minutes plus tôt il disait à Sam qu'il était déterminé à récupérer la femme qu'il aimait et maintenant il était là, face à cette même femme en train de royalement massacrer ses dernières chances.

D'un autre côté, c'était la vérité. Il se sentait vraiment utilisé par Sara. Il était venu dans le New Jersey pour être avec elle, et il pensait vraiment être satisfait par la moindre petite chose… Mais là il perdait patience. Rien n'avançait à part ses disputes avec Mark. Il l'avait embrassé hier, pour la première fois, et c'était un énorme pas en avant, mais elle lui avait fait comprendre très clairement une heure après qu'ils ne devaient plus parler de ce bisou, et encore moins recommencer.

Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore là ?

«Hey,» dit Sara tout doucement, presque timidement. Elle se pencha vers lui rapprochant son visage du sien, essayant de capter son regard «A quoi tu penses? Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien?»

Il planta son regarda dans celui de Sara. Il trouva de la confusion, mais pas seulement de la confusion. Il y avait également de l'affection, du désir, de l'inquiétude…

Sara secoua sa main devant ses yeux inertes «Houhou ?»

«Tu tiens à moi ?» demanda t il tout à coup.

Elle cligna des yeux «Hein ? Bien sur.»

«Tu m'as dis que tu avais été «presque» amoureuse de moi pendant des années.»

Ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir, Sara ne fit que lui répondre «Oui.»

«Mais maintenant tu ne l'es plus ?»

«Et bien, je…»

«On est moins proche ici qu'on ne l'était à Vegas, et là bas je ne te parlais même pas.»

«Grissom . . .»

«A chaque pas que j'ai fais dans ta direction, tu as reculé. Et ca ne va pas, ca.»

Sara secoua la tête, exaspérée «Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi, Grissom ? Que je me pende à ton cou en te disant combien je t'aime? Je ne peux pas faire ca.»

«Je sais que tu ne peux pas.» Il avait les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Sara «Mais tu ne peux pas dire non plus que tu aurais le cœur brisé si je m'en allais maintenant n'est ce pas?»

Sara avait la tête qui tournait dans tous les sens. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Grissom voulait d'elle. Il ne voulait certainement pas une déclaration d'amour, du moins pas pour le moment. «Je ne sais pas… je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, Grissom.»

«Ouais,» il se leva de sa chaise «Je sais.»

Elle le regarda, déconfite «Attend ! Où est ce que tu vas? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire, Griss!»

«La balle est dans ton camp maintenant.» Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. «Je ne vais pas t'obliger à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas. On se voit plus tard.»

Sara était complètement confuse. Elle le regarda s'éloigner.


	34. Tout va de travers

«Jack…» Murmura Sophie «On aurait jamais du faire ca.»

«Tu voulais savoir ce qui se passe, non ?»

«Bien sur que oui, mais je ne pense pas que nous cacher dans le placard à balais soit d'une grande aide. Les gens vont croire qu'on a une aventure ou un truc comme ca.»

Elle entendit dans la voix de Jack qu'il souriait«Techniquement, ca ne pourrait pas être une aventure vu qu'on ne voit personne…»

«C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !»

«Et ca serait dramatique si les gens pensaient qu'on sort ensemble ?»

«Jack !» Sophie était exaspérée «Si on nous voit sortir de ce placard tout les deux en même temps, je ne pense pas que les gens s'imagineront qu'on ne fait que «sortir» ensemble.»

«Tu aurais préféré quoi, Sophie ? Qu'on se plante au milieu de Grissom et Sara pendant qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir qui aime qui?»

«On aurait pu sortir de la pièce avant qu'ils ne commencent à discuter…»

«Et bien.. On n'a pas fait ca.» Il essaya de bouger un peu mais Sophie était pressée contre lui. «Et maintenant il faut qu'on sorte d'ici le plus discrètement possible.»

«Comme si on allait pouvoir faire ca !»

«Chut !» Jack plaça sa main sur la bouche de Sophie juste quand Mark et Sara entrèrent dans la pièce.

«Ecoute,» disait Mark, «Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe c'est tout. Ton ami agit comme un enfant et refuse de me parler. Toi tu es trop occupée pour prendre ne serait ce qu'une minute pour me parler… Alors qu'est ce qui ce passe?»

«Rien,» dit Sara, la voix plate «Il ne se passe rien. J'ai dis à Grissom d'être plus cool avec toi.»

Mark sembla surpris par cette confession «Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi, hein? Je suis ton ami, Sara. Depuis qu'il est ici, tu as l'air complètement perdu… Peut être qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre une décision: lui ou ton boulot.»

Même si Sophie et Jack ne pouvaient pas voir Sara de leur placard, ils comprirent vite qu'elle était énervée par Mark. «Mark, je ne peux pas faire ca. Je travaille très bien là, et même si je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire ami-ami avec vous les gars; ce n'est qu'en même pas la fin du Monde…»

Un soupir. «Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, Sara. Je te dis juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Je n'aime pas l'idée que ce gars te rende malheureuse.»

«Je suis très heureuse, Mark.»

«Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas ? On dirait que je vole quelque chose à Grissom à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi…»

«Chut.» Murmura Jack à Sophie «On écoute là, on en parlera après.»

«Ok, tu as dépassé les limites là, Mark. Tu es mon ami, d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que tu me parles de tout ca. Si tu as un problème avec Grissom, alors ne t'approche pas de lui, c'est tout, ne le cherche pas.»

«Le chercher ? Quoi ? Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui le cherche ! C'est lui!»

«Laisse tomber, Mark. Il n'est pas d'ici et si il est ici c'est juste pour moi, alors peut être qu'il croit que si je passe trop de temps avec les autres, je n'en passe pas assez avec lui.» Elle hausse des épaules «Je ne sais pas. Ne vous approchez pas l'un de l'autre, et on vivra tous très bien comme ca.»

Jack vit Sara quitter la pièce, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Mark.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sara leva la tête de ses papiers quand elle entendit frapper doucement à sa porte. «C'est bizarre comme ca» dit Grissom posé contre l'entrebâillement de la porte «En principe c'est moi qui suis assit au bureau et toi qui est là, à m'attendre.»

Sara reporta son attention sur ses papiers «Entre et ferme la porte.» La tension était énorme.

Grissom obéit et s'installa face à Sara «Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?»

«Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu veuilles m'ignorer, que Mark considère très sérieusement de ne plus me parler et de te casser la gueule ou bien à part le fait que j'ai huit affaires non résolues et que je ne peux donc pas rentrer à la maison?»

Une à la fois, pensa Grissom «Pourquoi est ce que Mark ne veut plus te parler ?»

«Parce que je t'ai défendu. Enfin, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fais, je ne sais pas… Qu'est ce qui se passe entre lui et toi?»

«Pardon ?»

«Il m'a dit que tu agissais comme si son existence était un réel affront pour toi. Il semble penser que je suis ta propriété.»

«C'est ridicule.»

«Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas franchement amical avec lui, Grissom, ni avec aucun des hommes dans le coin d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que Sophie qui ne se plaint pas de toi, ce qui est presque logique vu qu'il y a quand même très peu de chance pour que je vire ma cutille.»

«Sara.»

«Dis-moi ce qui ne va Grissom. Je ne peux pas te défendre si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe vraiment.»

Grissom secoua la tête «Pas ici. Rentrons à la maison.»

«Ok, Attend !» cria Will dans la salle de repos «Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire une phrase cohérente et me raconter ce qui se passe par ici ?»

«D'après ce que je sais,» dit Walter «Grissom hait Mark, Mark est furieux contre Sara et Sophie et Jack ont des secrets qu'ils ne veulent pas révéler. C'est un bon résumé?» Demanda t il en regardant autour de lui.

«On n'a pas de secrets !» dirent Jack et Sophie en même temps «On était juste présent quand c'est arrivé, c'est tout, alors on a écouté quoi…» Ajouta Sophie.

«Qu'est ce qui est arrive ? On a des détails?» Tenta Will.

«Il se passe quelque chose entre Sara et Grissom.» affirma Mark

«Comme si on ne le savait pas ! J'en sais certainement plus sur eux que sur vous tous. Mais ca ne me dis pas pourquoi vous êtes tous excités comme ca!»

«Parce que !» dit Jack comme si il parlait à un idiot «Les choses ont évolué. Grissom ne veut plus parler à Sara, Sara ne parle plus à Mark…»

«Non, pas du tout !» l'interrompit Mark.

«Et le boulot n'avance plus parce qu'on passe notre temps à nous disputer!» finit Jack.

«Et alors ? QU'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?»

«Je ne sais pas,» dit Sophie, «mais il faut faire quelque chose !»

«Ok, on est à la maison maintenant.» Dit Sara en claquant la porte derrière elle et Grissom «Alors qu'est ce qui se passe?»

«Mark pense que tu lui appartiens !»

«Je ne crois pas, Grissom. Il dit la même chose de toi. Et dans le cas où tu ne le saches pas, je n'appartiens à personne. Je pensais avoir été clair l'autre jour.»

La pizzeria… Enfin bon, au moins, il n'était pas tout seul dans cette situation. «Comment tu as été clair à ce sujet, exactement ?»

Elle roula des yeux «Ne commence pas ! Je sais très bien que tu sais de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas plutôt ce que tu voulais dire avec ton «la balle est dans ton camp!»»

«Je voulais dire que je suis venu ici pour toi, et que j'en ai marre de te courir après. Si tu n'es pas intéressé par… nous… alors il va falloir que tu me le dises. J'en ai marre d'être mis de coté et d'être utilisé quand bon te semble.»

«Je ne t'ai jamais utilisé comme ca ! Je ne pourrais même pas, même si je le voulais!»

«Ah oui ?» Il regarda le canapé, toujours défait depuis l'après midi précédent «J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est ce que tu as fais.»

Sara suivit son regard et soupira «C'était juste… un truc.»

«Un truc ? Super !»

«Grissom, ca n'a rien à voir avec…»

«Exactement ! C'est ce que je voulais dire ! Si je t'écoute, rien de ce qui se passe entre nous depuis mon arrivé n'a quelque chose à voir avec ma venu ici.»

Sara était surprise par la véhémence de Grissom «C'est ridicule ! Bien sur que tout ce qui arrive ici arrive pour une bonne raison.»

«Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ce matin, alors que ce n'est visiblement pas quelque chose que tu voulais faire !»

«Parce que j'en avais envie.» Lui cria t elle.

«Alors on en revient à ce que je disais ! Rien de ce qui se passe entre nous n'est important pour toi. Je te l'ai déjà dis mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi ou une paire de main pour ton labo… ou une… Une diversion de minuit!»

«Ok, très bien. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ca ! T'es content là ?»

«Non !» cria t il, perdant tout contrôle de lui-même «Non, je ne suis pas content de savoir que tu es désolée de m'avoir embrassé!» Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle «Je suis venu ici parce que je pensais vraiment avoir une chance avec toi, Sara. S'il n'y en a pas, dis le moi, et je repars tout de suite. Tu as été très clair aujourd'hui quand tu m'as dis que tu ne ressentais plus pour moi ce que tu avais ressenti à une époque.»

«Je n'ai pas…»

«S'il te plait, Sara. Dis-moi la vérité pour une fois.»

«Tu veux la vérité ? Ok. Voilà la vérité : tu as été hors d'atteinte pendant si longtemps que j'ai peur maintenant de te voir ici. J'ai peur parce que j'ai déjà subi tes changements d'humeur tellement de fois. J'ai peur que si je te laisse entrer dans ma vie, je ne sache plus où j'en suis. Tu vis à Vegas, Grissom, tu es Vegas. Et je pense que le New Jersey commence à m'attirer vraiment. Les choses ne vont être que plus difficiles si je me permets de tomber dans tes bras. Je devrais faire un choix entre deux choses que j'aime.»

«Je ne suis pas là pour te faire revenir.» Dit Grissom doucement «Mais je pensais que tu pourrais être heureuse avec moi. Si tu ne peux pas l'être, je ne veux pas être celui qui t'éloignera de ce que tu aimes.»

«Je t'ai dis que j'aimais deux choses, Griss. Alors peu importe le choix que je ferais, je serais obligé de me séparer d'une de ces deux choses.»

«Tu ne penses pas pouvoir être heureuse à Vegas ?»

«Je ne sais pas,» lui dit Sara «Je ne sais plus.»


	35. La douceur de tes mains

Grissom était en pyjama en train de retaper son oreiller pour la nuit quand Sara sortie de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta et la regarda et se remit à refaire son lit.

«J'ai compris Grissom,» lui dit Sara «Tu es en colère contre moi, je sais, je veux juste… que tu me rende un service.»

Il s'assit sur son matelas et la regarda «Oh ? Quel genre de service?»

«Est ce qu'on peut… s'asseoir ?»

Grissom haussa des épaules «Je suis déjà assis. Tu as un autre service à me demander?»

«Griss… Est ce qu'on pourrait… Je ne sais pas. Juste rester assis là, tout les deux, sans parler ou nous battre.»

«J'allais me coucher. J'ai une longue journée de boulot non payé qui m'attend demain.»

«Ok, c'est bon ! Tu es énervé, j'ai compris. Très bien, ne me parle plus… Je ne veux pas que tu me parles de toute façon. Je veux juste que tu me touches.»

Grissom s'étrangla, ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de Sara. «Pas comme ca. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Je veux juste être près de quelqu'un. Qu'on me tienne la main. Ok, je ne voulais pas dire quelqu'un mais toi. Je ne vois pas comment dire ca autrement.»

«Tu veux… que je te touche ? Sans aucune pensée sexuelle? Pour aucune raison particulière?»

Sara s'assit à côté de lui, s'approchant tout doucement, lui laissant ainsi tout le temps voulu pour qu'il se pousse. Vu qu'il ne bougea pas, elle se blottit contre lui et tendit la main vers lui.

«Sara.» Grissom ne lui prit pas la main «Tu te rappelles cette conversation qu'on a eu ? Sur le fait de m'utiliser ?» Quand Sara acquiesça, il fit un signe de tête vers la main de Sara et continua «Tu recommences.»

«Non.» Frustrée, elle se leva et le regarda «Je ne t'utilise pas ! On s'est disputé, Griss, et ca me contrarie et je ne veux pas perdre le contact avec toi. J'ai peur que tu te mettes à me haïr.»

«Je ne te hais pas. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, même si j'essayais.Alors où veux tu en venir?»

Elle serra des dents «Ok, très bien. Dors bien alors.» Elle tourna les talons et repartit dans sa chambre.

«Sara.»

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle lui dit «Peut être que j'ai merdé un petit peu, peut être. Mais ca ne te donne pas le droit de prendre ton pied à me renvoyer dans mes quartiers alors que je fais tout mon possible pour me rattraper.» Elle entra ensuite dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle, un peu trop fort.

Grissom resta assit une minute, à repenser à ce qui venait de ce passer. Est-ce qu'il prenait vraiment plaisir à faire ca? Ok, oui, un petit peu… Mais c'était pas mal de faire ca, alors qu'elle prenait son pied à l'utiliser comme une vieille chaussette.

Mais il perdait de vu son but. Il était tellement prit dans qui était fâché contre qui qu'il avait oublié en route que son but était de regagner le cœur de Sara, ce n'était pas de gagner contre elle. Il soupira et se leva. Il plaça des pop-corn dans le micro-onde. Il allait lui apporter ca en guise d'offrande pour la paix.

Il se faisait à manger ! Il était dans son salon et il se faisait à manger, certainement heureux de lui. Dégoutée, Sara se débarrassa du pull qu'elle avait enfilé pour ne pas l'embarrasser un moment plus tôt et se débarrassa également de son bas de jogging. Elle jeta ensuite son soutien-gorge et sa culotte. Elle était blessée, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Et elle était prête à affronter une nouvelle nuit de sommeil sans contact humain.

Sa première pensée quand elle vit la poignée de porte bouger fut «Oh Mon Dieu, pas encore une fois !» Ensuite, ce fut «C'est son problème, pas le mien!» Alors faisant comme si elle n'avait rien vu, elle attrapa un livre sur son étagère et se posa sur son lit. Elle entendit Grissom prendre une profonde inspiration quand il la vit à moitié nue sur son lit. Sans lever les yeux vers lui, Sara lui dit «Tu entre ou tu sors. C'est toi qui choisi.»

«Hein ?» fut tout ce que Grissom parvint à dire quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait recommencé et cette fois c'était entièrement sa faute. Sara était étendue sur son lit en tee-shirt, et visiblement, rien d'autre. (Même si il avait refusé de regarder plus longtemps pour confirmer sa suspicion.) Il n'avait pas frappé cette fois. Il n'avait aucune excuse.

Elle le regarda en lui disant «Je t'ai dis, tu entre ou tu sors. Décides toi. Ou tu t'assois ou t'en vas.»

«Je pensais que tu serais déjà couchée.» Essaya t il d'expliquer en lui tendant le bol de pop-corn «et je pensais que tu serais sous les draps, je veux dire.»

Elle en avait marre. «Si me voir en pyjama te dérange autant, alors sors d'ici. C'est ma maison et c'est comme ca que je dors.» Elle n'attrapa pas le pop-corn.

Grissom essaya de rester calme «On peut faire la paix ?»

«C'est toi qui est fâché contre moi, Grissom, tu te rappelles ? Je t'utilise et tu es trop bien pour moi…»

«Je croyais que tu voulais que je te touche.» lui dit il en lui tendant le bol.

Elle prit le bol en soupirant et le posa sur sa table de nuit. «Oui, je le voulais. Mais j'ai changé d'avis depuis.»

«Ca ne fait que cinq minutes.»

«Tu as changé d'avis sur des choses encore plus importante en moins de temps que ca. Alors ne m'interdis pas de faire ca moi aussi.»

«Je ne t'interdis rien du tout»

«C'est pourtant ce que je croyais. Va-t'en Grissom. J'ai compris maintenant, c'est bon.» Elle reprit les pop-corn «et prend ta bouffe avec toi.»

Grissom prit une profonde respiration et s'avança dans la chambre un peu plus. «Je veux juste te donner ce que tu veux.»

Sara posa le livre qu'elle avait prit sur le lit «Et pourquoi tu ferais ca ? Alors que tu as passé dix minutes à m'insulter et à me dire que je t'utilisais comme un sex toy.»

«J'ai jamais parlé de sex toy !»

«Grissom ! C'est ridicule. Ecoute…» Elle se calma «Les choses ne font qu'empirer. Peut être qu'il est temps que tu rentre à la maison. Je n'ai même pas réussis à te faire arrêter la cigarette et ca fait deux semaines que tu es là.»

«Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, Sara,» dit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur son lit «J'aime être ici avec toi.»

«C'est pas ce qu'on pourrait croire ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi, alors fais le pour moi. Depuis que tu es là, personne de Vegas ne m'a contacté, mon patron m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas inviter des gens au labo et mon équipe commence à douter de mes compétences… Même moi je commence à douter de moi!»

«Qui pense ca de toi ?» demanda t il surpris.

«Ca n'a pas d'importance.» Elle se tourna sur le coté, si bien que son ventre toucha la hanche de Grissom. «J'en ai marre de tout ca, Griss. Au moins quand j'étais à Vegas, c'était plus simple. Tu n'étais pas intéressé. Je l'étais. Point. Mais là, les choses sont inversées et ca me fatigue. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'encore plus d'instabilité.»

Grissom ne savait plus quoi dire, alors à la place, il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et l'alluma.

«Ne me dis pas que tu es venu dans ma chambre pour regarder la TV ? Tu sais, tu en as une dans le salon aussi.»

Pour toute réponse, il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit. Il se coucha près d'elle. «Non.»

«Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

«Je te touche.» Dit il simplement en attrapant les épaules de Sara pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle s'étendit donc contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement «Ca te va comme ca?»

«Grissom...»

«Chut… C'est à mon tour de m'excuser… jusqu'à ce que ce soit de nouveau à ton tour.»

«On ne devrait pas se battre autant. Ce n'est pas bien.»

«Sara,» dit il très sérieusement en la regardant «Je me rappelle t'avoir entendu dire que tu voulais qu'on te touche et que tu ne voulais pas parler.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la refermât immédiatement. Elle attrapa la télécommande et zappa jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la chaine Justice qui diffusait un épisode des Dossiers Médico-légales.

«Mon Dieu,» lui dit Grissom, surpris par son choix «Tu ne trouves pas qu'on voit assez de tout ca au boulot ?»

«Ca me relaxe.» Lui expliqua t elle «Ok, maintenant on ne parle plus.» Elle sourit et se relaxa complètement dans les bras de Grissom. Elle ne savait pas trop où poser ses mains mais finit par en poser une sur la joue de Grissom. Quand elle ne l'entendit pas rouspéter, elle continua en se tournant complètement vers lui et elle le regarda.

«Quoi ?» demanda t il.

«Chut.» Lui ordonna t elle. Elle laissa ses doigts se promener sur son visage.

Grissom avait des frissons. Un peu plus confiant, il se permit de caresser doucement l'épaule de Sara, la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Il adorait ca. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience pour lui. Le silence qui les entourait rendait tout leurs gestes encore plus sensuels. Leurs mains exprimaient toute leur tendresse, ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire en parlant.

Il sentit Sara bouger plus près de lui. Il était toujours couché sur le dos alors qu'elle était sur le coté, pressée contre lui. Elle se plaça une main sous la tête et continua à le toucher délicatement avec l'autre. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux gris.

Il avait beaucoup de frisson, il voulait parler… Mais à la place, il attrapa le bol de pop-corn et le plaça entre eux. Sara regarda le bol en plastique qui les séparait maintenant puis recroisa le regard de Grissom en souriant. Elle lâcha les cheveux de Grissom et prit une grosse poignée de pop-corn qu'elle dirigea vers la bouche de Grissom. Celui-ci secoua la tête mais elle refusa de bouger la main. Elle commença à lui ouvrir la bouche.

Prit entre fou rire et détresse, Grissom lui permis de lui mettre les pop-corn dans la bouche, mais il fit pareille avec elle immédiatement après. Au grand étonnement de Grissom, Sara retint la main de Grissom près de sa bouche le temps qu'elle avale ses pop-corn pour ensuite porter à ses lèvres les doigts sucrés de Grissom. Effrayé qu'elle ne lui morde les doigts, il essaya de récupérer sa main, mais elle le tenait fermement et finit par lui embrasser les doigts.

Elle venait de lui embrasser les doigts d'une manière très sensuelle. Qu'est ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant? Sara le regardait en souriant. Grissom attrapa le bol et le replaça sur la table de nuit. Elle le regardait toujours. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Il aimait le fait de pouvoir la toucher comme il le voulait. Elle cacha son visage dans son cou en soupirant.

Sachant qu'il allait rompre leur règle du silence, mais inquiet de la suite à donner à leur câlin, il murmura «Sara?»

«Hm ?» répondit-elle. «Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, mais si je m'endors, ne pars pas, d'accord ?»

Comme si il voulait être ailleurs qu'ici, blottis dans les bras de Sara !

_Voilà, ca finit bien la soirée sur un chapitre pareille quand même !!! Non ??? Bon si j'ai fini le 36 dans la soirée, je le poste, sinon, les 36, 37, 38 et 39 demain soir mesdames et mesdemoiselles et messieurs... Et ouiiiiii, c'est finie demain soir, après on passera a autre chose_


	36. Encore des mails

_Et voilà, nous voilà au bout de PIZZA BOY... Je vous remerice tous du fond du coeur de m'avoir suivit comme ca pendant ces quelques jours - semaines. J'ai lu toutes vos reviews avec un grand bonheur. _

_Alors voilà, à trois jours de Noel, je voudrais vous souhaiter à toutes et tous un formidable et magnifique Noel ! Profitez pleinement de cette belle journée parce que si il ya une journée dans l'année où on peut oublier toutes les peines et duretés de la vie c'est ce jour là, alors laissez vos coeurs d'enfants se réveiller et laissez vous embarquez dans la féerie de cette magnifique journée !_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS guys. Love you all..._

«Tu as l'air détendu,» dit Mark en aidant Sara à décharger l'équipement du coffre. «Est ce que tu as fais la paix avec Grissom ?»

Sara ne voulait pas répondre à ca mais se décida quand même à rompre le silence. «Non, pas vraiment. On a juste réussit à passer une bonne nuit sans se hurler dessus, ce qui est un grand pas en avant pour nous.»

«Tant mieux. Mais si ca va mieux entre vous, pourquoi vous ne travaillez pas ensemble ce soir ?»

«Ne tentons pas le Diable, mon ami.» dit elle en souriant «En plus, ca me manque de ne plus travailler avec vous.»

«Oh...Ok, alors... où ils sont les autres oh faite ?»

«Grissom et Will sont sur une affaire de cambriolage, Walt et Sophie sont au labo, ils attendent, et Jack est à une conférence.»

«Pauvre Jack, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour mériter ca ?»

«Il est beaucoup plus courtois que moi dans ce genre de manifestation.»

«C'est vrai. Grissom et Will ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Tu sais comment ca se fait ?»

«Pas vraiment, mais je dirais que les connaissant, Grissom doit se sentir moins menacé par Will que par vous autres.»

«Menacé ?»

Elle lui lança un regard noir «Ne commence pas»

«C'est juste que...»

«Non Mark.» Elle lui tourna le dos et en partant elle lui dit «On se voit à l'intérieur.»

-------------------

Sara ouvrit son ordinateur portable et sa boite mail, prête à recevoir encore des dizaines et des dizaines de spam et rien de la part de Vegas. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle vit un message de Catherine. Bon elle ne voulait pas forcement un mail de Catherine, mais elle l'ouvrit néanmoins.

_De: Catherine Willows _

_Date: Monday, August 18th, 2003 3:02 A.M._

_A: Sara_

_Sujet: Tout le monde est vivant là bas ?_

_Sara,_

_Je sais que je ne suis surement pas la personne a qui tu t'attendais, mais voilà, c'est moi. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Grissom, et personne n'a de nouvelles de toi depuis une semaine alors on commence tous à s'inquiéter. Est ce que tu l'as tué et enterré son corps ? Ou peut être est ce le contraire ?_

_Je ne demande pas de détails, et puis je sais que je n'en aurais jamais de toute façon, mais est ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer un petit mail pour me dire que tout va bien et que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous entretuez._

_Et un petit résumé de ce qui se passe ne me ferait pas de mal..._

_Catherine_

Sara sourit. Catherine savait très bien comment arriver à ses fins. Pas de détails mais elle allait quand même devoir lui en donner un peu dans son mail de réponse.

_De: Sara _

_Date: Monday, August 18th, 2003 9:24 A.M._

_A: Catherine __Willows_

_Sujet: __Re__: Tout le monde est vivant là bas ?_

_Cath,_

_Ouais, on est tous les deux vivants et en pleine confrontation. Les choses ont été un peu tendues dernièrement. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais on est en train de se demander si il doit rester ou pas (On ne sait toujours pas alors ne demande pas.)_

_Mais comme je suis très gentille, je vais te lancer un os à mâchouiller : Grissom joue très bien les rôles de simple CSI, sans charges. Il travaille avec mon équipe et s'entend plutôt bien avec eux. Ils aimeraient tous savoir qui il est vraiment et pourquoi il est là, mais aucun de nous deux n'est entré dans les détails avec eux._

_Je commence à me dire qu'on devrait créer des échanges entre CSI, comme pour les échanges entre étudiants à l'Université..._

_Enfin bon, oui, nous sommes vivants et on espère le rester dans le futur. Dis bonjour à Vegas pour nous._

_- Sara_

-------------------

A Las Vegas; Catherine lu le mail de Sara et sourit. Au moins Sara et Grissom faisaient toujours parti des vivants. Elle poussa sa chaise à roulette jusqu'à l'entrée de son bureau et cria "Warrick ! Réunion !"

-------------------

Grissom qui transpirait toujours à cause de l'humidité du New Jersey, se connecta à son mail. Un mail de Catherine ? Ou elle avait des mauvaise nouvelles ou elle voulait avoir de ses nouvelles et il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait.

_De: Catherine Willows _

_Date: Monday, August 18th, 2003 11:35 A.M._

_A: Grissom _

_Sujet: Coucou?_

_Gris,_

_Coucou ? T'es là ? J'ai envoyé un mail à Sara ce matin pour savoir si tout allait bien entre vous et elle m'a répondu un truc très court sans détails. Alors maintenant c'est ton tour ! Crache le morceau ! Comment ca va par là bas ? Sara m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas vous entretuez, mais elle n'en a pas dit plus que ca. Alors tout dépend de toi Gil, raconte moi ce qui se passe ! Allez, c'est Catherine quoi... tu te rappelles que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé au départ ?_

_Est ce que vous avez parlé de "vous" ? Est ce que tu as réussit à arrêter la cigarette ? Le mail de Sara n'a fait qu'attiser ma curiosité et tu sais que je peux te donner de bons conseils._

_Ok, je ne vais pas me répéter trop alors répond moi vite._

_Cath_

Il grogna. Que faire ?

_De: Grissom _

_Date: Monday, August 18th, 2003 12:18 A.M._

_A: Catherine Willows _

_Sujet__: Re: __Coucou_

_Cath,_

Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu veux que je te fasse les potins du coin ? Ok, ok, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suppose que notre vie à Sara et moi est beaucoup plus passionnante que les soaps opera de l'après midi...

Comme Sara te l'a dit, on ne s'est pas entretué. On a un peu explosé hier parce que j'en avais marre d'attendre un petit signe de sa part et elle pensait que j'étais en compétition contre son petit toutou de CSI, Mark, mais on a résolu nos différents en quelque sorte. En gros, je suis allé la voir dans son bureau et je lui ai dis "J'en ai marre, si tu dois faire un geste, fais le." et elle n'a rien pu répondre. Quand on est rentré à la maison après le boulot, elle a voulu faire la paix et on s'est décidé à passer une bonne soirée, sans nous battre. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je sais que je n'ai pas été très malin et que lui hurler dessus n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour la conquérir, mais cette femme me rend dingue !

Bon puisque tu demandes, oui, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils. Je suis crevé d'essayer de faire les choses comme il faut. J'ai l'impression de la pousser dans mes bras et tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre en _principe_. Alors qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Comment je lui demande, sans l'énerver, qu'elle prenne une décision ?

Bon passe le bonjour à tout le monde pour moi et Sara.

_-Gil_

_-------------------_

Catherine prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Warrick

«Salut Catherine,» répondit il en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur.

«J'ai eu une réponse de Grissom,» dit elle précipitamment sans même dire bonjour.

«Et ?»

«Et bien, il n'a pas dit grand chose, mais le peu était déjà énorme venant de lui. En gros il m'a dit que c'était lui qui courait après Sara maintenant mais pour l'instant elle ne veut pas en parler visiblement. Et oui, autre chose, il parait que Sara a un toutou accroché à ses basques.»

«Un quoi ?»

«Ses mots, pas les miens. Le Mark dont elle nous avait parlé dans son mail au début. Tu penses que Grissom est jaloux ?»

«On dirait oui, pauvre gars !»

«Ouais,» Catherine soupira «Il m'a demandé un conseil sur comment expliquer les choses à Sara. Tu crois que je lui réponds quoi ?»

Warrick écarquilla les yeux «C'est toi la spécialiste des relations amoureuse, pas moi.»

«Allez, j'ai besoin de soutien là !»

«Ok, ok... Qu'est ce qu'il a fait qui n'a pas marché ?»

«En gros, il lui a foncé dedans au labo et lui a annoncé comme ca de brut en blanc que si elle ne faisait rien, bah il rentrait chez lui.»

«Ouch ! Il est bizarre pas moment tu ne crois pas ?»

«Oh oui... Mais allez, pense à quelque chose !»

«Hm...Il pourrait commencer par arrêter de parler et agir normalement en présence de Sara déjà. Mais j'imagine qu'elle n'aimera pas ca non plus de toute façon.»

«Ouais c'est ce que je m'étais dis aussi.» lui dit Catherine «Tu ne penses pas qu'il y ait un moyen pour qu'ils aient une discussion civilisée sans se sauter à la gorge ?»

«Bah, ca dépend de comment ils agissent l'un envers l'autre. Je veux dire, si c'était moi je la mettrais directement dans mon lit, ca facilite toujours la discussion, mais je ne vois pas Grissom et Sara au lit tout de suite... C'est une image que je préfère oublier.»

Catherine rit. «Et bien, il dort chez elle tu sais. Je ne sais pas moi, si ca se trouve ils ont une vie sexuelle complètement débridée.»

Warrick ne sut quoi répondre.

«... Ou peut être pas.» Finit Catherine «Mais tu as raison les discussions au lit se passent toujours mieux. Alors, ok, je note ca dans ma liste des choses que Grissom pourrait faire. Qu'est ce que tu as d'autre?»

«Hm… Je ne vois rien d'autre. T'as pensé à quoi toi ?»

«Je me disais qu'il pourrait peut être lui écrire une lettre. Pour la plupart des gens, et Grissom y compris, écrire les choses qu'on a sur le cœur ca passe mieux que de les dire à voix haute.»

«Oui, c'est bien ca Cath. J'aime bien l'idée.»

«C'est ma meilleurs idée. Autre chose ?»

«Non.»

«Ok, très bien. Je vais lui envoyer un mail et je croise les doigts pour eux.»

«Moi aussi, bye.»

«Bye.»


	37. La lettre

Grissom relut le dernier paragraphe du mail de Catherine et soupira. Il aurait aimé quelque chose de plus concret, un scenario complet peut être, mais pas un conseil général du genre attend d'être au lit… Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien du tout. Et puis l'idée d'écrire ses sentiments n'étaient pas mal finalement.

Mais elle ne lui avait pas dit quoi écrire. Qu'est ce qu'il devait écrire? Il grogna.

Will qui passait par là entendit le bruit et s'approcha «Ca va ?»

Grissom soupira une nouvelle fois et se massa les tempes. «Pas vraiment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas.»

«Sara, hein ?»

«Quoi ?»

«Sara. C'est la seule personne qui a l'air de vous toucher vraiment. Et vous ne parlez jamais d'elle en plus.»

Etait il aussi transparent ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention à son comportement devant l'équipe de Sara.

«Bon, bah je vous laisse à vos pensées.» Dit Will interrompant ainsi une nouvelle fois les pensées de Grissom «J'ai comme l'impression que ca ne vous dit rien de papoter avec moi de toute façon…»

Grissom regarda le jeune homme disparaitre au bout du couloir et retourna son attention sur son ordinateur. Fallait il qu'il tape sa lettre? La taper lui permettrait de bien corriger les fautes d'orthographes, mais ce n'était pas très personnel, il fallait peut être qu'il l'écrive à la main. Ca donnerait à sa lettre un côté beaucoup plus humain s'il l'écrivait à la main, mais dans ce cas, elle risquait d'avoir une lettre pleine de ratures et de fautes ou alors il allait devoir la recopier après…

Un moment plus tard, il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien taper la lettre à l'ordinateur et après la réécrire à la main. Il soupira donc une nouvelle fois et regarda son clavier.

Une heure plus tard, il relu la lettre et la mis en enveloppe.

_Chère Sara,_

_Je t'écris __cette__lettre__ parce que, comme nous le savons tous les deux, je suis horrible quand__il s'agit de te parler face à face. Ne pense pas que je fais ca pour t'éviter parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le cas._

_Alors… Ce que je vais écrire c'est, en gros, ce que j'ai voulu te dire hier et que j'ai lamentablement échoué : pourquoi je suis ici et qu'est ce que j'__espère pour notre__futur_

_En surface, je suis là parce que tu voulais m'aider à arrêter de fumer, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas la __véritable__ raison. Je voulais une seconde chance et il a fallut que tu déménages à l'autre bout du pays pour le réaliser. Je t'ai envoyé un mail ce jour là en __espérant__ que tu comprennes ce que je voulais te dire depuis très longt__emps. Je pense que ca a marché __d'une certaine façon parce qu'après tout je suis là._

_Je voulais une seconde chance, tu me l'as donné mais je me suis rendu compte que ca ne me suffisait pas._

_J'ai pris ma chance, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une __réussite__ ou non. Parce que __j__'ai l'impression que de me rapprocher de toi ne fait qu'empirer les choses entre nous. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir repoussé encore plus loin de__moi._

_J'ai tellement essayé de me faire __pardonner__, de te montrer que j'ai chang__é__ et que je suis prêt mais maintenant… Je suis perdu. J'ai dit ou fait tout ce que je pouvais et tu ne veux toujours pas me laisser entrer dans ta vie._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Sara. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire hier. La balle est dans ton camp parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant._

_Je n'essaye pas de te __contrôler__. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi._

_C'est en gros pour ca que je t'écris aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'on avance Sara, mais je ne peux pas faire ca tout seul. Il faudrait que tu me rencontre en chemin, au moins au trois __quart__ du__ chemin. La prochaine étape, s'__il doit y en avoir une, doit être une étape faite par nous deux, pas moi tout seul ou toi toute seule._

_J'__espère__ que tu comprends mieux ce que j'essayais de te dire hier. Je vais te donner cette lettre avant que tu ne te couche et te laisser la lire toute seule, tranquillement. Ne te sens pas obligé de me donner une réponse ce soir mais promets moi d'y penser._

_S'il te plait, Sara, __décide__ si__tu es prêtes ou non. Et __tiens-moi__ au courant quand tu as pris ta décision. Même si tu décides que tu ne veux pas poursuivre une relation avec moi, sache que mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, même si c'est sans moi, et j'accepterais ta décision si c'est le cas._

_Affectueuses pensées_

_Gil_

Quelques heures plus tard; Grissom était dans la cuisine de Sara, en train de bailler. «Je crois que je vais aller me coucher directement ce soir. Je suis crevé.»

Sara le regarda étonnée «Tu vas au lit maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose? On pourrait regarder la télé, lire…»

«Non, je suis vraiment fatigué.»

«Oh… Ok. Bon, bah je vais aller lire dans ma chambre alors.»

Il prit une profonde respiration et lui dit «Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu lises avant de te coucher.»

«Quoi ? Une nouvelle affaire ?»

«Non…,» dit il doucement en sortant son enveloppe de sa poche et il lui tendit «Ca.»

Sara prit la lettre et l'examina. C'était une simple enveloppe blanche avec son prénom écrit dessus «C'est quoi?»

«Je ne peux pas en parler. Est-ce que tu peux simplement la lire avant de dormir?»

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et commença à l'ouvrir mais Grissom lui attrapa la main «Non, pas ici…»

«Grissom… Qu''est ce que c'est?»

«Sara, s'il te plait.»

Elle soupira «Ok, très bien. Je vais t'écouter, mais t'as plutôt intérêt que ce soit bien.»

«Je l'espère moi aussi.» Dit-il en souriant «Bonne nuit.»

«Bonne nuit, Griss.»

Il la regarda entrer dans sa chambre avec une boule à l'estomac.

Plu tard dans la nuit, Grissom était couché sur son canapé dans son pyjama. Il avait la télé allumé devant lui et un vieil épisode de Columbo était diffusé mais il ne le regardait pas vraiment. Un livre était posé devant lui mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment lu non plus.

Il essayait de penser à toutes les réponses que Sara pourraient lui faire. Il y avait le simple _oui, je suis prête._ Ou bien le _non, je serais plus heureuse sans toi_. Mais il y avait également une douzaine d'autres possibilités qui le rendaient fous. Elle pouvait très bien dire J_e ne suis pas prête à pr__e__ndre une décision_ ou bien le _on devrait commencer doucement_. Peut être même qu'elle allait lui hurler dessus pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui parler directement. Peut être qu'elle allait lui écrire une lettre de réponse en faite. Il y avait aussi le _tu me pousses trop_ ou le _est ce qu'on doit vraiment parler de tout ca maintenant?_

Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle pourrait très bien lui dire _épouse moi_ ou _je ne veux plus jamais te revoir_. _Je suis __amoureuse__ de quelqu'un d'autre_. Peut être même _Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement_ ou le _je ne te fais toujours pa__s__ confiance_. Elle pouvait très bien faire sa têtue une nouvelle fois et lui dire _je ne veux pas parler de tout ca_. Peut être qu'elle allait complètement ignorer sa lettre…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il réussit à s'endormir.


	38. Devine

Grissom se réveilla quand il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les lèvres. Il grogna et voulu gratter le coin de sa bouche mais sa main fut arrêter en chemin et tenu contre son torse. Il y avait un poids sur ses jambes. Il était maintenant réveillé, mais il ouvrit les yeux doucement.

A quelques centimètres de lui, deux grands yeux marron brillaient dans la nuit.

«Sara ?» dit il en essayant de comprendre où il était.

«Salut.» Elle ne bougea pas, gardant son regard dans celui de Grissom.

Quelque chose clochait. «Sara ?»

«C'est moi,» dit elle cette fois ci en souriant.

Après quelques secondes il réussit à lui dire «Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ?»

«Parce que tu as des yeux magnifiques.»

«Ah oui ?» Il aurait pu lui dire qu'elle aussi avait de magnifiques yeux mais non, pas Grissom !

«Ils sont vraiment, vraiment bleus.» Continua t elle comme si parler de ses yeux étaient un simple passe temps. Il regarda l'heure sur le magnétoscope, il était trois heures du matin.

«Hm… et les tiens sont marrons. Mais on va où comme ca ?»

«Où est ce que tu veux qu'on aille ?» répondit-elle d'une manière très sensuelle.

«Hm…» il se libera de l'emprise de Sara et essaya de s'éloigner de lui. «Et si on revenait à la réalité?»

Elle lui permit de se libérer mais refusa de bouger d'entre ses jambes «C'est la réalité.»

«Ca ne peut pas être la réalité, à moins que l'un de nous n'ait perdu la tête»

«Hmmm…» dit elle en se frottant le menton «C'est une forte probabilité»

«Allez, Sara, pousse toi.» _Et arrête de t'agiter comme ca_ rajouta t il dans sa tête.

«Tu veux vraiment que je me lève ?»

Est ce que c'était une question piège ? «Ca dépend de ta définition de vouloir,» dit il finalement «J'apprécie très certainement cette situation, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose cette nuit.»

«Je pensais pourtant que c'était une activité idéale pour la nuit.»

«Sara!»

«Tu n'aimes pas ca ?» Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa mâchoire puis jusqu'à ses lèvres.

«Debout» lui dit-il, sachant que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger comme ca et que si elle continuait à le toucher comme ca, ca allait dégénérer.

Sara refusa de bouger mais enleva ses mains de sa bouche. Elle rencontra une nouvelle fois son regard et dis le plus normalement possible «J'ai lu ta lettre.»

Les mots atteignirent Grissom avec force. Seigneur, la lettre… qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui donner sa réponse? «Oh?»

«Hm Hm» Ses mains retournèrent sur son visage «Je comprends maintenant ce que tu essayais de dire.»

Et comme elle ne rajouta rien au bout de quelques secondes, Grissom lui demanda «Et alors ?»

«Hm ?» Elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié de quoi ils parlaient «Tes cheveux sont doux.»

«Non, Sara,» dit-il «Je t'ai dis d'y penser, pas de tout oublier.»

«J'y ai pensé.»

«Vraiment ?»

«Ouais.»

«Mais pas assez longtemps.»

«Je suis une penseuse efficace.»

«Et… tu as pris une décision ?»

«Hm Hm.» Elle le regardait sans réelles émotions sur le visage.

«Qu'est ce que tu as décidé ?» Grissom commençait à être fatigué par ce petit jeu.

«J'ai décidé…» Elle se releva un peu, posant ses mains de chaque coté de Grissom «Tu es sur que tu veux parler de ca? Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas de réponse ce soir.»

«Je te donne dix secondes pour te lever, Sara.»

«Qu'est ce qui va se passer si je ne le fais pas ?»

«Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'aimeras pas !»

Elle ne bougea pas. «Il n'y a que très peu de choses que je n'aimerais pas que tu me fasses.»

Il n'avait plus d'idées et essaya une tactique différente. Il plaça ses mains sous sa tête, comme si il bronzait au soleil et la regarda droit dans les yeux «Tu vas me répondre? Où est ce qu'il va falloir que je subisse ca toute la nuit?»

«Je vais te donner ma réponse.»

«Sara, ce n'est pas drôle ! S'il te plait, donne-moi ta réponse. Peu importe cette réponse.»

«Et si on utilisait tes pouvoirs de déductions ?» Sara l'ennuyait «Tu me dis les différentes possibilités et je te dis si tu as raison ou tord.»

«Ca ne m'amuse pas Sara.»

«Pas grave.» Elle avait son corps complètement sur lui maintenant «Allez, demande moi.»

«Très bien.» Elle voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer avec elle «Est ce que ta réponse est : non, je ne te supporte pas ?»

«Hm Hm,» dit Sara en souriant et en secouant la tête «Je ne complimente pas les yeux des gens que je ne supporte pas.Essaye encore.»

«Je ne veux pas parler de tout ca ?»

«Nooon…» Elle baissa la tête si bien que ses lèvres touchaient presque celles de Grissom «Si je ne voulais pas parler de tout ca, je ne serais pas sortie de ma chambre. T'as quoi d'autre?»

Grissom soupira, fixant son regard sur les lèvres de Sara «Et pourquoi pas : je ne suis pas prête à prendre de décision et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir en prendre une un jour?»

Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura «J'y ai pensé, mais je me suis dis que ce serait nul si je faisais ca, pour toi comme pour moi.»

Grissom eut des frissons quand il sentit la respiration de Sara contre sa peau «J'ai décidé que je n'étais pas intéressé ?»

«Est ce que j'ai l'air désintéressé ?» demanda t elle «Tu es trop intéressant pour ca…»

Les choses avançaient «Et pourquoi pas : j'aimerais essayer mais il faudrait y aller doucement ?»

«Hm… Doucement ? Je ne crois pas. Je ne fais jamais rien doucement, surtout quand tu es prêt de moi»

Son humeur s'améliorait grandement à chaque fois qu'elle éliminait les réponses négatives «Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?»

«Quoi ? Tu es complètement fou si tu crois a ca. Je ne complimente pas les yeux d'un homme si je suis amoureuse d'un autre.»

«Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance ?»

«Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là.» Les lèvres de Sara se posèrent sur sa mâchoire.

Il souriait maintenant «Alors pourquoi pas: je m'engage à donner mon éternel amour et ma dévotion la plus totale et je promets de faire absolument tout ce que Grissom me demandera?»

«Hah ! J'imagine même pas à quoi tu penses : Sara, nourris mes insectes; Sara, rempli ma paperasse; Sara, va te charger d'Ecklie. Pas question, Griss.»

«Ok…,» dit il doucement en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Sara. Il avait le bout des doigts en contact direct avec sa peau «Alors: Oui, je suis prête.»

«Oh, Grissom !» dit elle en souriant «Tu as trouvé ! J'étais sur que ton cerveau de génie allait finir par y arriver.»

«Oui ?» dit-il une nouvelle fois, ayant besoin de l'entendre lui confirmer.

«Oui.»

«Tu es prête ?»

«Hm Hm.» Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa pendant qu'une de ses mains se posait sur son torse «Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire.»

_Voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire... mais comme l'auteur avait pitié de ses lecteurs, elle a rajouté un chapitre, tout petit... Moi, perso, je ne le trouve pas très utile pour l'histoire, mais bon, elle l'a écrit et il est bien quand même, alors profitez des dernières lignes de cette fabuleuses histoires._


	39. Epilogue

Sara regarda par dessus son épaule pour être sur que personne ne la regardait et cliqua sur le bouton de Windows Live Messenger. Techniquement, il était totalement interdit d'utiliser les ordinateurs du labo pour communiquer sur des messageries, surtout pour des conversations personnelles, mais tout était calme ce soir. Elle vérifia sa liste de contact. Il était en ligne comme elle l'espérait.

SidleS: Hey, ca fait un bail, comment ca va ?

CSIMark: Pas mal, mais tu nous manques.

SidleS: Vous avez des bonnes affaires ?

CSIMark: Et bien on a eu un corps en décomposition hier au soir et je sais à quel point tu aimes ca…

SidleS: Eww! Heureuse de ne pas être présente pour ca.

CSIMark: ...Mais Sam a trouvé de jolis insectes. On est sur que Grissom aurait adoré.

SidleS: Je vais lui dire que vous pensez à lui dès que vous voyez un insecte.

CSIMark: Comme tu veux. Mais vous nous manqué vraiment tous les deux. Hey! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu de la charge de travail pour un superviseur !

SidleS: C'était fait exprès ! Si je te l'avais dis, tu m'aurais enchainé et tu interdis à Grissom de m'avoir rien que pour lui.

CSIMark: Oh que oui !

CSIMark: Oh faite, Will voulait que je te prévienne que Sophie et Jack sont sortis ensemble la nuit dernière.

SidleS: Oh Mon Dieu ! Et comment ca c'est passé ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient attendu que je sois parti avec Gil pour faire ca !

CSIMark: Est ce que Grissom t'a raconté ce qu'il a fait pour qu'ils franchissent le pas ?

SidleS: Non, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

CSIMark: Ah, bah ca, il va falloir que tu lui demandes. Je ne révèle plus ses secrets, c'est fini !

CSIMark: Bon et comment ca va de ton côté ? Tout se passe bien au labo ? Je sais que ca t'inquiétait un peu.

SidleS:Hm… On ne peut pas dire que tout le monde soit ravi de ce qui se passe entre Gil et moi, mais personne n'a essayé de nous virer. Ecklie nous jette des regards noirs et Greg fait des blagues salasses… Enfin visiblement les hauts pouvoirs ne veulent pas virer leurs meilleurs CSI.

CSIMark: Bon bah c'est cool.

SidleS: Ouais !

SidleS: Oups, je dois y aller, Grissom vient d'arriver…

SidleS: Il dit qu'on a une affaire qui nous attend et que tu ne peux toujours pas m'avoir !

SidleS: Même si tu as des tatouages et que lui n'en a pas.

CSIMark: Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait que j'en ai.

SidleS: Oh, tu serais surpris du nombre de chose qu'il arrive à me faire dire…

CSIMark: Oh Oh, je dois prévenir les gars de tenir leur langue ?

SidleS: Non, tu sais très bien qu'on ne ferait jamais rien pour vous ennuyer (vos carriers ou vos relations amoureuses)

CSIMark: Merci pour ca. Ecoute, tu nous appelles, ok ? Tout le monde est dégouté que tu ne contactes que moi.

SidleS: Si leur boss les laissait utiliser les ordinateurs…

SidleS: Ok, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Il est en train de me regarder genre «Dans 5 secondes je te place sur une affaire avec une tonne de salive»

SidleS: Dis bonjour à tous le monde et embête Jack et Sophie pour moi.

CSIMark: Ok, je suis sure qu'ils vont adorer.

SidleS: A plus tard

CSIMark: Ok, bye

_Et encore une fois, je sais que je me répète, mais : JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!!!_


End file.
